El Hambre del Juego PeetaKatnissCato
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Snow quiere vengarce de todos que desearon derrocarlo quitandoles a su querida chica en llamas enviandola a un coma y alejandola de todos, ahora, un grupo de antiguos tributos se encargaran de regresaría al mundo real, nada era igual, ni lo sería nunca.
1. Prologo

**Hola...**

**Se que de alguna manera esto tiene una ****explicación, pero estoy segura que no esta nada mal el resultado y que va a gustarles conformen sigan leyéndolo, espero le den una oportunidad y sin mas que añadir, les dejo el Prologo... **

**P.D. si no es mucha molestia... dar clik en Review no hace daño a nadie ji ji ji ji ji**

* * *

**EL HAMBRE DEL JUEGO.**

**Prologo.**

La hierba se mecía, el campo abierto rodeado de árboles se encontraba, el viento suave ululó, el olor a frutas y comida había invadido todo el ambiente, tenían hambre y lo único que se les permitía hacer en aquel lugar, era una sola cosa…

_Matar por comida._

El miedo estaba marcado en su rostro y su olor de cada célula emanaba, no había opción, si quería seguir viviendo, tenía que alimentarse y para ello, tenía que asesinar, sus manos ensangrentadas estaban y ya no podía seguir con el estómago vacío, su prima Elizabetha, la chica rubia del distrito uno, acababa de morir, habían hecho alianza para sobrevivir a aquel juego a pesar de saber que al final, si había una esperanza de que las dos sobrevivieran, iban a morir en manos de la otra.

"_al menos va a hacer una muerte rápida"_ – había llegado a pensar.

Y la había visto morir.

Ella corría y corría, una chica de doce años, tan rubia como el sol mismo, sudaba, tenía sed y hambre, sin mencionar que el miedo que tenía a la muerte crecía conforme los días había pasado, y ahí estaba, el campo traviesa donde la cornucopia se encontraba rodeada de comida, deliciosa comida, el problema…

El problema eran los demás distritos, aquellos mismos chicos que salían corriendo de entre los árboles en busca de un trozo de pan, ella, por ser delgada y un poco más alta para su edad, era rápida y ligera, pero ahí venían los chicos mayores, en especial los del distrito dos, con sus rostros llenos de alegría, pero no por la comida, era bien sabido que todo tributo del Distrito segundo eran voluntarios, entrenados para matar sin piedad, y temía, por qué si caía en las garras de al menos uno de ellos, sabía que iba a morir lentamente, muy lentamente.

Sus ojos claros veían de reojo a los demás chicos, matándose unos a otros, corriendo aún más rápido, la sangre salpicaba el bello suelo, la joven no podía creer lo que estaba pasando sobre un ambiente tan pacifico, fresco… incluso podía disfrutarlo cuando estaba a solas…

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que el Capitolio los había enviado al matadero, y para esas alturas quedaban solamente cinco, era ese día o no era ninguno, para esa noche, uno solo tenía que estar vivo…

Y su corazón le decía en cada latido que daba, que ella sería una más que se formaría en las filas de los perdedores, de los muertos, de las víctimas que habían perdido su vida en un juego tonto, por no decir estúpido y patético…

Cuando era una niña apenas, su madre le contaba historias acerca de una chica valiente, que por proteger a su hermana, se había ofrecido para morir, y cómo fue que le hizo frente a cada uno de los que intentaron apagar su vida, como fue que venció y ganó el Juego del hambre 74, cinco años habían pasado, y también había vivido el apogeo de la revolución en contra del Capitolio, todos los padres que habían perdido a sus hijos estaban furiosos, Snow iba a morir…

O al menos eso creía hasta que la chica de la que tanto le hablaba su pobre madre, había desaparecido, nadie supo nada de ella, el presidente Snow volvió a tomar las riendas del Capitolio y todos los distritos en Panem, y el castigo implementado por Snow por tal atrevimiento había sido ese, la regla de las edades había sido eliminada, había chicos en ese Juego del Hambre, incluso mucho más jóvenes que ella…

Y ahí había uno, sollozó cuando saltó sobre su cadáver, ese era Robert, el niño del Distrito ocho, y siguió corriendo, a punto estuvo de tomar una bolsa llena de comida cuando el tributo del distrito segundo se atravesó en su camino.

¡¿A dónde crees que vas? – le gritó, Kaila, quien pertenecía al distrito decimo, le miró con miedo absoluto, los ojos azules de su contrincante estaban casi desorbitados, parecía una desquiciada, sedienta de sangre, y vio sus manos, ambas cargadas por un par de cuchillas empapadas del líquido rojizo que solo un humano podía producir, la joven se estremeció de pies a cabeza, ella, lo único que traía en manos para protegerse era una delgada vara la cual había pulido con una navaja… pero aquello no era nada a comparación de las modernas de la distrito dos…

Voy a matarte, ya debes saberlo, voy a cortar tus brazos y piernas y separar tu cabeza de tu pescuezo, me bañare en tu sangre y disfrutaré de seguir viviendo…. ¡Ahora muere! – y la pobre chica enloquecida salió corriendo hacia ella, su velocidad era asombrosa, la suya no era nada comparada y sin saber qué hacer, simplemente sé quedó estática, cerró los ojos, esperando a que la muerte llegara…

Snow, quien se encontraba en la plataforma, mirando todo aquello, sonreía de medio lado, los juegos del Hambre nunca habían tenido tanta audiencia, los patrocinadores estaban al tanto demasiado recurrente, era perfecto, incluir a mocosos de menor y mayor edad había sido una estrategia asombrosa, además que había implementado el miedo a los distritos rebeldes que tiempo atrás se había levantado en su contra, no había peor muerte para un hombre y una mujer, que matando a sus hijos… ese era el lema del propio presidente de Capitolio, Snow.

Despiértala…- ordenó Snow a uno de sus ordenadores del juego, el hombre obedeció, tecleó algo en la mesa táctil y segundos después apareció una azulada figura femenina, el sujeto movió sus manos y la envió a la zona de muerte.

_Snow se puso aún más feliz._

Kaila se estremeció al sentir un zumbido sobre su cabeza, tenía miedo, había estado esperando el golpe mortal que nunca llegó, al abrir sus ojos marrones, se dio cuenta que la muerte había sido la que había volado sobre ella, pero no era precisamente en su persona con la que había aterrizado, vio a la chica del segundo distrito con una flecha incrustada en su frente, Kaila se acercó y vio la escena, los ojos de su contrincante estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, se giró para ver quien había sido el responsable de asesinarla y salvar su vida, pero tras ella no había nadie…

Al girarse al ver el arma con la cual le habían salvado la vida, Kaila recordó entonces, cuando tenía cinco o seis años, había estado viendo los juegos del hambre por mucho tiempo, su heroína había estado escapando de los profesionales en ese entonces, sabía que aquellas flechas las había visto alguna vez…

Aquella flecha era idéntica a la de la chica en llamas.

Ya ha cobrado una vida, señor Presidente…- confirmó uno de los vigilantes del juego, quien seguía a un ritmo acelerado a todos los tributos, Snow le veía ir y venir, habían asesinado a la última tributo del segundo distrito…

Kaila tomó las cuchillas de la joven y se dispuso a marcharse, ya muchos habían salido corriendo con alguna bolsa de comida, y ella estaba decidida a sobrevivir a todo aquello, corrió, corrió lo más rápido que puso y que sus piernas le permitieron, un chico menor que ella se había levantado del suelo después de estar fingiendo su muerte, pero Kaila había sido rápida, el niño, que no debía tener más de diez años, le lanzó una daga torpemente, Kaila la evadió rápidamente e intentó lo mismo que el chico…

Lo siento…. Perdóname por favor…- susurró ella al viento en cuanto había lanzado su cuchilla, el pequeño chico lo había entendido y ella lo sabía al ver su mirada llena de paz, la chica se estremeció y cerró los ojos al ver el impacto de su arma en contra del pecho del chico, el distrito tres había caído, la enorme explosión en el cielo lo había determinado ya.

Solo quedaban tres tributos, dos de ellos por matar…

Kaila se acercó a la cornucopia lentamente, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, era lista, ligera, rápida, eran una de las cosas que se necesitaba para sobrevivir a los juegos del hambre, pero Kaila no lo sabía, no estaba enterada de que algo le había hecho falta, algo con lo que no había nacido…

Valentía…

Kaila tomó la bolsa con alimentos y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, cuando el miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella, dentro de su cuerpo no era otra cosa más que adrenalina pura y sin límites, ella corrió, sintiendo el dolor en sus pies y en sus brazos, segundos antes había escuchado un truene, el chico del distrito doce había muerto, era él último y ahora todo estaba entre ella y su perseguidor…

El muchacho del distrito cinco, era el más fuerte, el más audaz, el valiente, su nombre era Gil y era apodado el chico de las mil maravillas, o así era cómo le habían llamado los de la televisora…

Ya no podía, sus energías comenzaron a desvanecerse a falta de alimentos y agua, estaba perdiendo visibilidad y las ganas de llorar se habían esfumado desde hace mucho…

Y todo quedó en un _**TRANCKS**__…_

El sonido sordo y crujiente de su cráneo romperse en miles de pedazos en el preciso momento en que el mazo del muchacho del quinto distrito tocó su cabeza, sus mechones rubios flotó alrededor de su rostro, caía lentamente, o así lo sentía ella mientras la muerte le alcanzaba…

Kaila había perdido como había predicho ella misma, el muchacho del quinto Distrito soltó un grito de alegría al saberse ganador, pero segundos después, había estado llorando por todo lo sucedido…

Cuando Kaila tocó el suelo de pecho, la bolsa de comida salió volando por los aires, pero antes de que esta cayera al suelo, pudo verla, una mujer entre las sombras, ella le miraba con sus ojos color gris, ella le sonrío mientras Kaila perdía la vida, la mujer misteriosa se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, Kaila sonrío al verle el arco colgado de su hombro, las flechas plateadas destellando al roce de la luz…

Y la reconoció al ver su trenza larga caer por su espalda entre las flechas y el arco de plata; era ella, lo sabía y se alegraba de verla mientras la muerte se llevaba su vida…

Aquella extraña no era otra más que la desaparecida chica en llamas, y no entendía que era lo que hacía ahí o el por qué le había salvado, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, una enorme misericordia recorrió su cuerpo, había sido liberada… y así, una niña más, había muerto bajo las garras del Juego del Hambre…

Snow sonrío de medio lado, sabía que ella se encontraba escondida entre los árboles, vio al chico ganador, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Katniss se había enfrentado a él para salvar a Peeta, levantó la barbilla, arrogante y lo ordenó…

Que lo mate…- fue su orden, el vigilante transcribió la orden en el teclado y envió el mensaje…

El tributo vencedor se encontraba esperando que lo liberaran de aquel lugar, Oh, pero que iluso, ¿es que nadie sabía que, desde hace seis años, los Juegos del Hambre no había tenido ni un solo ganador?

Gil se giró en busca de algo a sus alrededores, tembloroso y atemorizado, sabía cuál era su destino y fue ahí cuando vio el destello blanco, a las afueras del bosque, entre la zona libre y los árboles, había una ensombrecida mujer que llevaba consigo un arco de plata, le apuntaba con su finísima flecha, sus ojos grises observándole detenidamente… No… los Juegos no tenían ni un solo ganador desde sus inicios, pero sus finales se habían vuelto mucho peores… Dejar al público sin un vencedor, era el castigo que Snow les estaba dando por su osadía de rebelarse en su contra, todo televidente lo sabía…

Y la flecha giró en el aire, buscando su objetivo y avanzando, hasta que por fin alcanzó para lo que había sido forjada, el pecho del muchacho había sido atravesado por ella, el juego había acabado.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 1

**SALUDOS A TODAS (OS) **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me han alegrado y es que no9 sabia si les iba a gustar, COMÚNMENTE no hago esto pero, subiré el primer Capitulo para que vayan averiguando de que van a tratar, al principio se que tendrán muchas dudas y pueden preguntármelo, pueden incluso mandarme MP si ustedes así lo deciden para empezar, soy muy FAN de la pareja Katniss y Cato, así que si pudieran darme recomendaciones de algunas Historias sobre ellos, me encantaría, eh buscado por Fanfiction pero creo que solo hay uno en español, eh intentado traducirlos pero... bueno, la traducción es una basura... sin Mas les dejo mil agradecimiento... Saludos y espero que el FIC valga al menos un minuto de escribir un REVIEW...**

**Gracias.**

**BlackAthena66**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Los acontecimientos anteriores fueron un gran levantamiento contra el Capitolio y en contra de Snow, aquel que controlaba a los doce distritos y el ya muy odiado torneo del juego del hambre.

Para Peeta había sido muy difícil superarlo todo, recordar lo que había olvidado y superar que ella ya no estaba a su lado, había intentado matarla, había sentido odio cuando estuvo en manos del Capitolio, y se odiaría por todo lo que le hizo cuando estuvo en el poder de aquel viejo demente.

Y no se perdonaría jamás a pesar de las palabras de Haymitch, haber permitido que se la llevara, y todo por ser débil.

Snow sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver en la pantalla táctil la imagen de la chica, sus ojos habían cerrado hace tiempo para no volver a abrirse nunca más, se acercó a la pantalla y deslizó la mano a pesar de que esta no era solida, y acarició la mejilla de la chica en llamas…

Rodeada de flores, la chica en llamas, la mujer de la revolución, yacía dormida en el centro de la zona del hambre, rodeada de peligros al que nadie se atrevería poner un pie, Katniss permanecía constantemente vigilada, nada podía llegar a ella, ni siquiera una mosca…

Y ahí se quedaría siempre, hasta que a Snow le diera la gana.

Se giró sobre sus talones y dio la espalda a la imagen de aquella chica de dieciséis años que casi le había causado su perdición, pero había encontrado la manera de erradicar a los rebeldes y eliminar todo rastro de rebelión en contra de su gobierno.

Sonrío mientras subía los escalones, había acabado con la niña en llamas al tener bajo su poder a aquel chico del distrito doce, y ella, al saber aquello, fue presa fácil.

La imagen era bastante conocida, la joven era Katniss Everdeen, recostada sobre la hierba fresca y muy verde, rodeada de flores de todos colores y alejada de todos…

Durmiendo en un sueño del cual no estaba consciente de querer despertar, su mundo de libertad estaban dentro de esos sueños en los que su némesis la tenía prisionera y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para obtener la libertad de todos los distritos, había dado su vida por salvar a Peeta principalmente y ahí estaba, arropada con un vestido blanco, rodeada de flores y acostada sobre una cama de hierba…

_La chica de llamas no iba a despertar nunca._

Abrió los ojos lentamente, dolía demasiado para ser verdad y por inercia comenzó a cerrarlos de nuevo, la luz blanca era demasiado intensa y sabrá dios cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se puso de pie, espero unos momentos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz y mientras eso sucedía, frente a él se encontraba un par de siluetas oscuras, perteneciente a dos hombres…

- Vas a estar bien, lo prometo…- se escuchó el primero mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a sentirlo, el escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las frías manos del hombre tocar su espalda…

- Es fuerte, va a estar bien…- intervino el segundo mientras comenzaba a ir y venir, su visión estaba mejorando, ahora podía distinguir los colores.

- ¿Dónde estoy…? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Esa no es la pregunta muchacho…- habló el rubio de largos cabellos.

- ¿No…entonces cual…? – quiso saber, sus ojos comenzaban a darle forma al misterioso hombre que estaba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y una copa con vino tinto entre las manos.

- La cuestión aquí es… ¿Para qué te han resucitado? – el sujeto en sí dio un par de pasos hacia él, el joven se sorprendió al escucharlo pero más fue su sorpresa al saber quién era ese sujeto.

- Haymitch Abernathy… el mentor del Distrito 12…- respondió el chico mientras el rubio hombre sonreía abiertamente.

- Vaya… al menos es bueno saber que la fama aún no desaparece del todo…- dijo como respuesta, Haymitch se apartó del chico y le dio la espalda.

- ¿Qué significa entonces que he resucitado? – estaba confuso, no entendía absolutamente nada, todo el cuerpo le dolía, a demás, pero sobretodo, el pecho, exactamente donde su corazón se encontraba.

El hombre que estuvo estudiándolo le rodeo hasta aparecer frente a su vista, era de piel morena y de facciones fuertes, sus ojos oscuros le eran muy familiares pero no le encontró lugar.

- Mi nombre es Cinna, tu y yo nos conocimos en los Juegos del Hambre número setenta y cuatro, yo era el diseñador de…

- La chica en llamas… si lo sé… ¿Quién no va a saberlo? ¿ahora quiere explicarme que hago aquí y por qué ese borracho maloliente…?

- ¡Oye tú…! – exclamó Haymitch ante la ofensa.

- ¿…ha dicho que me han resucitado…? – lo ignoró olímpicamente, Cinna le observó fijamente, dos horas antes le había repetido a Abernathy que tuviera cuidado con el chico, que no debían soltarle información tan de golpe ¿pero hizo caso? No.

- Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que contarte, sobre todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos seis años…- informó el moreno.

- ¿seis años? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¡a demás, no ha respondido mi pregunta!

- ¡Ya cállate mocoso, con su debido tiempo se te va a informar de lo que está pasando! - intervino Haymitch ante un molesto muchacho.

- Haymitch, por favor, déjame a solas con él, seré yo, por lo que veo, él que le cuente todo…

- ¡Está bien, ultimadamente no me interesa mucho que digamos! – y así, el rubio antiguo ganador del distrito doceavo, salió de la blanca habitación, Cinna no apartó la mirada del chico que acababa de despertar de su letargo.

- Para empezar, necesitamos tu ayuda con urgencia, tú y los demás serán reunidos en la sala principal para ser informados de todo, no te preocupes, te daré todas las respuestas que requieras… ahora… si gustas, puedes empezar…- las palabras de Cinna fueron reconfortantes para el joven, este, entrelazó sus manos, bajó la mirada, pensando en su primer pregunta, hasta que pasado unos segundos, levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿a que se refieren a que me han resucitado? – preguntó, esperando la respuesta con suma atención, Cinna infló el pecho, tenía que haber adivinado, los demás habían preguntado lo mismo.

- Como debes saber, tú participaste en los Juegos del Hambre de hace seis años, en la cual, los ganadores fueron Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen…- Cinna guardó silencio por unos momentos, quería ver la reacción del muchacho y efectivamente, ahí estaba su respuesta, los ojos azules del muchacho estaban desmesuradamente abiertos.

- Así es Cato… tú no sobreviviste al juego… pero gracias a nueva tecnología, hemos podido reconstruir cada una de tus células dañadas y para poder volverte a la vida, han pasado seis años…. – la respuesta aquella no hizo más que aumentar la perplejidad del muchacho.

- Así que… la chica en llamas… sí que gano el juego de hambre…- susurró mientras bajaba la mirada y se veía las manos, descubriendo por ente, una pequeña cicatriz en el pecho, Cinna sonrío al darse cuenta de aquello, por más que había intentado convencer a Haymitch que le quitaran esa horrible cicatriz, este simplemente se negó.

- _"Que la tenga le dará un significado a su nueva vida…"_ – había respondido con una sonrisa en los labios, ¿Qué habrá significado eso? No lo supo ya que la mente de aquel hombre trabajaba muy diferente que la de los demás.

- Entonces… si morí hace seis años… ¿Para qué me han revivido, entonces? – preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, descubriendo de nuevo, lo que significaba estar de pie, dolía.

Cinna se dio cuenta de eso e intentó sentarlo, pero Cato se lo impidió dándole un manotón en la mano, entonces el moreno comprendió que había ciertas cosas que uno mismo tenía que hacerlas por sí solo.

- La razón de tu regreso te la daré cuando estemos todos reunidos…

- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿Hay más además de mí?

- Varios… estás tú, tu compañera de distrito Cover, Peeta Mellark, la señorita Rue y su compañero de distrito, entre otros más…- explicó Cinna mientras se daba la media vuelta.

- ¡Espera que aún hay más! – llamó Cato un poco desesperado, le sonó patético pero necesitaba saber ciertas cosas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el moreno mientras se volvía hacia él.

- No has mencionado a la chica en llamas… ¿Qué pasa con ella? Has dicho el nombre del chico amoroso… porque ella…

- Por qué Katniss está desaparecida… nadie sabe de ella… no al menos desde que el Capitolio la secuestró…- explicó Cinna con un ligero tono de tristeza, Cato simplemente guardó silencio, el hombre realmente se veía afectado por la falta de la muchacha.

- ¿debido a que pasó eso? – Cato tenía una ligera idea de lo que había pasado, Cinna levantó la mirada hacia él.

- Cuando Katniss y Peeta fueron declarados ganadores del Juego del Hambre tras tu muerte, los distritos, todos ellos, se levantaron en armas en contra del capitolio… ¿adivina quién se convirtió en el rostro de la revolución? – tras aquella revelación y después de la pregunta, el silencio pareció reinar en aquella habitación blanquecina…

- La chica en llamas… todos la vieron como una heroína…

- Y lo fue, hasta que Snow capturó a Peeta… Katniss no pudo continuar sin él, así que, una noche, fue a rescatarlo, ella y sus flechas… a la mañana siguiente de eso, volvimos a ver a Peeta… pero jamás a Katniss…nadie supo de ella…- explicó el hombre mientras daba un paso al frente.

- No hasta hace unos meses…- continuo diciendo, Cato le observaba con sigilo.

- Lo que más me interesa saber… es por qué han hecho todo esto, revivir chicos muertos de juegos del hambre pasados… por qué…

Cinna suspiró al escuchar aquello, levantó la mirada hacia la tenue luz que los iluminaba, sonrío al recordar la terrible verdad de todo aquello, de lo que Katniss tenía que ver y del por qué ellos habían jugado a ser dioses tras traer a la vida a Cato y a otros más.

- Por qué se acerca el peor de los juegos… las reglas han cambiado, Snow se ha vuelto más cruel… y en los Juegos del hambre, desde hace seis años… ya no hay edades para entrar en él… pequeños niños, adolescentes, adultos jóvenes y ancianos… todos ellos son seleccionados para morir sobre un campo de hierba verde y a mitad de un bosque oscuro… la imagen que tienes de la zona de hambre ya ha cambiado…- y dicho, Cinna se dio la media vuelta, dejando a Cato con muchas dudas y con el rostro anonadado principalmente, el moreno se detuvo frente a la puerta, con la mano en la perilla…

- Enviaré a alguien para que traiga tú ropa, de verdad Cato, esperamos tu ayuda con fervor… lo que viene es muy duro pero si todo resulta a la perfección, Snow caerá junto con su juego del hambre…- y pasó a retirarse, cerrando la puerta tras de él y saliendo de aquel lugar, dejando a solas a Cato.

La chica en llamas había desaparecido, el juego al que le habían enseñado idolatrar había cambiado, las reglas se habían vuelto diferentes, ahora todos corrían el mismo riesgo de ser seleccionados, no podía creer lo que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo ¿de verdad había muerto y lo había resucitado? El rubio se llevó la mano al pecho y la sintió, ahí, rodeada por sus casi invisibles bellos torácicos, la marca de ella y su flecha, y lo recordó, la imagen de sus ojos mirándole con un brillo extraño, ella y la flecha lanzada en el aire directamente hacia él… luego de eso, solo recordaba haber despertado en ese lugar.

Peeta se encontraba en la sala de reuniones, a pesar de que el lugar era pequeño, era bastante acogedor, había pasado un par de meses cuando Cinna le dio la noticia de algo que iba a cambiarlo todo, el chico al principio no creyó en él, pero cuando volvió a ver los ojos de Rue frente a él, los recuerdos de aquella batalla habían regresado para atormentarle.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – la dulce voz de la morena hizo eco por toda su cabeza, Peeta se volvió para mirarle, Rue ahora tenía diecisiete años y había cambiado mucho, pero seguía siendo la niña trepadora de árboles que había conocido.

- Un poco preocupado por nuestro nuevo compañero…- respondió el chico mientras se hacía a un lado en el asiento, Rue se sentó de inmediato.

- Va a ayudarnos, estoy segura…- fue su respuesta, Peeta se preguntaba cómo era que una niña como lo era Rue, podía tener tanta confianza, además, su voz dulce hacía que la gente le creyera todo.

- Es un asesino al que hemos acudido, no entiendo cómo fue que Cinna y Haymitch pudieron volverlo a la vida…- fue su comentario mientras se giraba y su vista quedaba frente a una ventana, la luz era destellante.

- Por muy asesino que Cato sea, él quiere un mundo libre, el señor Haymitch me ha contado que cuando tú y Katniss se enfrentaron a él en la cornucopia, les confesó que ya sabía que iba a morir… Peeta, Cato es cómo todos los demás en ese tiempo, todos teníamos miedo de morir, de sufrir la agonía de ser asesinados… por eso yo creo que él va a ayudarnos…

Peeta se giró para mirarle, sus ojos oscuros brillaban llenos de confianza y entusiasmo, él sonrío cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe…

Al cuarto entró Haymitch seguido por Thresh y Foxface, Rue se puso de pie al ver a su amigo, Peeta se quedó en su lugar al ver entrar a Clover y Cato tras ella, poco más feliz. Fue cuando Peeta pensó que los Juegos del Hambre podían cambiar demasiado a la gente, tal vez, si este no existiera… Clove, Cato y él, tal vez hubieran podido ser amigos junto a Katniss…

_Katniss…_

Se agachó derrotado, no quería mirar a ninguno de los antiguos tributos, dolía, por qué le recordaba lo que había vivido en aquel campo de muerte, lo que había pasado y lo que había perdido también.

Todo era silencio, Haymitch fue a sentarse a lado de Peeta, quien parecía bastante desanimado, el resto simplemente hizo lo mismo a excepción de Cato, quien fue a recargarse a la pared…

- Entonces a todo esto ¿Qué? Cinna nos dijo que nos explicarían muchas cosas y henos aquí, esperando….- la voz de Cato resonó por todo el lugar, el mentor del distrito doce no dijo nada, al contrario, miró de reojo a Peeta, quien levantó la mirada hacia aquel chico.

- Yo sé tanto como tu…- fue su respuesta antes de bajar la mirada.

- ¡Mentira, deberías saber más al estar vivo desde ese día! – exclamó Clove un poco molesta por la actitud del ex campeón, Peeta se puso de pie de un sobresalto, no estaba de humor para aguantar las rabietas de nadie.

- Hazte un favor si no quieres que te mate… no me hables con tanta familiaridad…- y dicho aquello, Peeta estuvo a punto de salir de ahí pero Cinna, quien había estado mirando y escuchando todo ese tiempo desde la entrada, le impidió el paso.

- Por favor Peeta, vuelve a tu lugar…- el hombre entró, tras él seguido por el muchacho llamado Marvel y Glimmer, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos tres.

- Por favor Cinna, déjate de tanta cháchara y ve al grano.- habló Haymitch mientras desenroscaba la tapa del contenedor de vino, Peeta le miró de reojo, ese hombre nunca cambiaría, nunca.

- Bien, como les dije a la mayoría aquí presentes, el día en que despertaron, las cosas se han vuelto diferentes, he omitido comunicarles ciertas noticias al respecto, pero el día de hoy voy a revelarles toda la verdad, tú incluido Peeta, lo que te conté la vez que te vi no es todo… Cato, me alegra que hayas venido, es importante…

- Basta, no empieces porque estoy a tres pelos de largarme de aquí…- amenazó el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Cinna sonrío ante eso.

- Me gusta tu entusiasmo, pero como decía, las cosas desde que la rebelión fue oprimida por Snow…- el moreno hombre dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, sacó un control de su bolsillo y apretó el botón, todos ahí presenciaron el cierre de la ventana en persianas metálicas, las cuales se volvió una pantalla…

- Iré al grano, Peeta, Haymitch, entiendo su enorme esfuerzo por encontrar a Katniss durante estos seis años, pero alguno de los hombres que trabajan para la rebelión Sinsajo se han infiltrado en el Capitolio, para no dar y exponerlos, iré directamente a lo que quiero decirles… hemos encontrado a Katniss…

Peeta, al escuchar aquello, se puso de pie sobresaltado, Haymitch ya había tenido una ligera idea, no por nada Cinna había hecho hasta lo imposible por juntar a ese grupo de tributos en especial, todos eran fuertes y eran capaces de desafiar cualquier cosa, chicos realmente preparados.

- ¡¿Dónde está? ¡Dime donde está ella! – gritó Peeta mientras se acercaba a Cinna, Cato simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlo, fue en ese momento cuando el moreno hombre encendió la televisión.

Las imágenes dejaron plasmados a todos los presentes, y ahí estaba, el rostro dormido de Katniss Everdeen, Cato se separó de la pared con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, Rue se abrazó a Thresh y Clove simplemente entrecerró los ojos, odiaba a esa chica, siempre lo había hecho.

Peeta se acercó a la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos, era increíble, volver a ver su rostro era lo que siempre había añorado, sonrío al verla y sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir…

- Lamentablemente, su estado no nos permite comunicarnos con ella….- comentó Cinna mientras se acercaba a Mellark y se detenía a su lado, Haymitch simplemente observaba desde su lugar mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida embriagante.

- ¿A qué te refieres con su estado? – preguntó Thresh, Rue le volteo a ver.

- Si, que significa eso de _con su estado_ – apoyó Cato mientras miraba la pantalla, la chica en llamas estaba profundamente dormida y si mal no recordaba, el color de su piel era bronceada, no pálida como lo estaba en esos momentos.

Cinna respiró profundamente, fue ahí conde Haymitch se preocupó, el rubio hombre se puso de pie, Peeta se giró al ver a Cinna hacer lo mismo…

- Los hombres del Sinsajo que están infiltrados en el capitolio me han hecho llegar unas cuantas grabaciones… este es uno…- señaló el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta, los demás lo imitaron.

Y ahí estaba, Katniss dormida, la cámara comenzó alejarse de la chica, Peeta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la chica en tal estado, Cato dio un paso al frente, la pálida muchacha rodeada de flores, demasiado blanca, en coma, con un hermoso vestido cubriendo su delgaducho cuerpo, con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su alto vientre y su cabello castaño oscuro peinado en una trenza que se recargaba al costado de su hombro…

Peeta vio cómo la cámara giraba, mostrando a la muchacha en distintos ángulos, Cinna miró a cada uno de los presentes y observó sus gestos, Clove estaba sorprendida, pero Peeta lo estaba mucho más, Rue se abrazaba al fuerte brazo de Thresh, quien simplemente acariciaba la espalda de la muchacha, estaba consolándola, y sus azabaches ojos se detuvieron en Cato, el chico simplemente mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla, Cinna vio un poco de sorpresa en aquellos azules ojos, pero no era demasiado asertivo, las cosas eran bastante impredecibles con aquel muchacho.

- ¿Por qué, cómo fue que Katniss se encuentra así? ¡¿Fue Snow quien le hizo esto? – Peeta comenzaba a ponerse histérico, Cinna se giró para encararlo para esto, Haymitch ya tenía su mano sobre el hombro del chico rubio.

- Muchas preguntas para dos segundos de silencio Peeta… el por qué, no lo sabemos, pero mi teoría es que Snow ha visto un gran peligro proveniente de ella, fueron tú y Katniss quienes amenazaron con su amor trágico, su continuidad en el poder, la otra es que esto no es lo peor… además es obvio que fue Snow el que le ha hecho esto…- Cinna parecía conocer mucho sobre el tema, si querían derrocar a Snow y regresar a Panem en una libertad verdadera, entonces Snow tenía que morir y el Sinsajo debía abrir los ojos una vez más, sin ella, la gente no podría enfrentarse al Capitolio ni a los soldados de la paz.

- ¿Qué no es lo peor, entonces qué diablos es peor que ver a la chica en llamas en coma? – preguntó Cato con el ceño fruncido, Peeta asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, estaba de acuerdo en aquella pregunta.

Cinna suspiró.

- Una de las cosas que es peor que ver a Sinsajo en estado de coma es el juego del Hambre… dentro de dos meses aproximadamente, se celebraran los octogésimos juegos de la muerte…. – Cinna se detuvo, pasando su mirada en cada uno de los muchachos.

- Ya ha pasado otro año ¿no?… otro maldito año…- escupió con rencor Haymitch, Peeta volteo a verle, el borracho ganador del distrito doce estaba con la mirada en otro lado, al parecer él sí que sabía algo, por qué Peeta había dejado de ver aquellos espantosos juegos desde que había regresado a su distrito.

- ¿Qué sucede, que está pasando con esos juegos ahora…? ¡Díganme maldición! – los gritos de Cato estremecieron a Cinna, quien volteo haberlo casi de inmediato.

- ¿A demás de que las regla de las edades ha sido restringida y ahora hasta los ancianos participan o que simplemente desde que Snow hizo dormir a Katniss no ha habido ganador alguno, cuál de las dos te parece peor Peeta? – la pregunta más larga jamás hecha la pronunció un borracho, Peeta y Cato se miraron por escasos segundos, luego observaron a Haymitch.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Clove algo dudosa.

- Significa que han pasado seis juegos del hambre y no ha habido ningún ganador, eso significa que si multiplicas seis por veinticuatro, te dará el resultado de la cantidad de muertos…- intervino Thresh, Rue cerró los ojos, al abrirlos dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, ahí seguía viendo a Katniss dormir plácidamente; la niña morena se mordió la lengua al verla ahí, durmiendo entre las flores, no sabía él por qué, pero esa escena se le hacía bastante familiar…

- ¿entonces… tú plan es ir a rescatar a la chica en llamas? Decirnos donde está y ya…- habló Cato mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas, Clove volteo a verle.

- Me encantaría decírtelo, y lo haré claro en su debido tiempo, pero me temo que no es tan fácil como se escucha…- respondió Cinna mientras suspiraba, Haymitch le puso atención, intentando apartar su borrachera a un lado, aquello sí que iba a interesarle, Peeta por otro lado, se mordió la lengua, tenía una ligera idea de donde se encontraba Katniss, pero no quería creerlo…

- ¿Dónde está la niña en llamas, Cinna? – preguntó Haymitch con suma seriedad, el moreno volteo a verle, sus ojos decían mucho, pero para el mentor, aquel idioma era bastante imposible de descifrar.

- Ella está en la zona del hambre…- fue la respuesta del hombre para la desdicha de varios, Peeta abrió la boca, el aire le hizo falta de repente, el muchacho, con la ayuda de Haymitch, fue sentado sobre la blanca banca, el mentor volteo a ver a Cinna.

- Digo la verdad… la zona de hambre no ha dejado de ser la misma desde hace seis años y lo sabes, pero ella se encuentra ahí…

- Jamás la he visto… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Haymitch, no puedo rebelarte la fuente, tienes que confiar en mi… ella está en una zona restringida, nadie puede llegar ahí sin que Snow se entere…- fue su respuesta…

- ¿Zona restringida? Yo nunca había oído hablar de eso…- por primera vez Glimmer habló desde que había llegado, Clove y Cato se miraron de reojo.

- Nosotros si…- intervino Clove mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿en dónde está esa zona? – preguntó Peeta ya un poco recuperado, la muchacha de ojos azules le miró.

- Está muy cerca de la frontera norte, ninguno de los tributos llegó ahí por qué los vigilantes evitaban que llegáramos, pero ahí muy cerca, hay una colina frondosa, protegida por grandes y anchos árboles…- contó la chica mientras volteaba a ver a Cato, buscando su apoyo, Peeta interceptó el mensaje.

- Cato… parece que tú tienes algo que decir ¿No? – preguntó el muchacho, el rubio de ojos azules cerró los ojos.

- Nuestro mentor nos habló una vez de esa zona, sabía que no podíamos llegar a ella, pero que a sus alrededores había mucho alimento no toxico para nosotros del cual podíamos acudir en caso de estar desfalleciendo, es un sitio muy peligroso, él nos recomendó que si no era necesario… ni nos acercáramos a esos terrenos…- fue la respuesta de Cato, Peeta bajó la mirada y después se dirigió hacia Cinna…

- Dijiste que había varias cosas peor que ver a Katniss en coma… ¿Cuáles son las otras? – quería saber a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

- Que de alguna manera y otra… tenemos que entrar a los Juegos del hambre, de nuevo- fue la respuesta de Cinna, omitiendo lo más grave del asunto, no quería afectar demasiado a Peeta después de todo pero, de igual manera tenía que decírselo.

- A demás que… Snow está utilizando las pesadillas de Katniss para el juego…- dijo al final.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

**Que tal? vale la pena continuarlo, igual manera ya voy para el quinto capitulo, como dije arriba, si tienen alguna pregunta o DUD al respecto, pueden comentármelo, yo gustosa le puedo responder... (y aqui entre nos, quizá pueda adelantarles un poco el Capitulo siguiente ja ja ja ja ja) **

**Gracias por Leer...**

**VIVA EL REVIEW...!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Espero haber corregido todos los errores, si no.. por favor háganme saber y yo de inmediato lo arreglo, muchas gracias y disculpen por el mal momento.. saludos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Era un sueño hermoso, donde las flores y la hierba fresca crecían preciosamente, ella bailaba con Prim en medio de la pradera, tomadas de la mano y sonriendo agraciadamente, girando una y otra vez mientras sus cabellos sueltos se mecían de un lado a otro gracias al viento suave y reconfortante…_

_Era feliz estando con su hermana en aquel lugar fuera cual fuera, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, y no le importaba de todas formas, tenía a su hermana y era todo lo que necesitaba, sus grises ojos se apartaron de la hermosa niña rubia para mirar en el horizonte, más allá de la hierba más larga, entre hoja y hoja, podía distinguir la sombra de un hombre, era alto y de anchos hombros, y parecía estarlas mirando, sonrío al desconocido y apartó una mano de su hermana para saludarlo…_

_Era curioso, ella nunca había visto a nadie más que a Prim en aquel sitio, la niña rubia se quedó atrás cuando dio unos pasos al frente, quería ver quien era él y que era lo que hacía en la pradera, era libre ¿él estaba prisionero entonces, por eso estaba tras las hierbas? Intentó llamarlo y Primm la llamaba a ella, pero la joven de oscuro cabello quería saber quién era él, el desconocido no parecía moverse ni nada por el estilo, era como si fuera una estatua. _

_Su curiosidad aumentó al mirar cómo el joven le extendía una de sus manos, estaba llamándola, ella sonrío abiertamente, su rostro estaba iluminado gracias a su hermosa sonrisa, dio un paso al frente cuando alguien la detuvo del brazo, se giró y ahí estaba su hermanita, sujetándola del brazo…_

_Prim movió los labios, ella entendió que debía quedarse con ella, se volvió para ver al desconocido que se ocultaba tras las sombras y la hierba alta, pero él ya no estaba y el viento comenzó a soplar aún más fuerte…_

_Más fuerte… cada vez más y más fuerte._

- _¡Katniss, ayúdame! – gritó la delgaducha niña rubia, Katniss intentó sujetarla mientras Prim era levantada hacia el cielo, sus piececitos pataleando encontrar de aquella extraña fuerza que intentaba alejarla de su hermana mayor._

- _¡Prim, sujétate con fuerzas! - gritó Katniss mientras intentaba atraer a Prim hacia ella, pero el viento golpeaba todo su cuerpo, haciéndole aún más daño, Prim se agito en el aire, sus cabellos golpeaban su cara, los gritos de la pequeña Everdeen comenzaron a hacer eco por todos lados…_

- _¡No me sueltes Katniss, no me sueltes! – gritó la menor, La chica mayor apretó la quijada y sus dientes, intentando en vano sacar fuerzas de ello…_

_Y fue inevitable lo sucedido, los ojos grises de la mayor se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a su hermana alejarse de ella…_

- _¡PRIM, NOOO! – gritó desgarradoramente Katniss mientras corría hacia donde Prim era arrastrada, corrió y corrió, intentando alcanzar a su hermana, pero por más rápido que obligó a sus piernas a andar, Prim ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella, las alturas le separaba por mucho de su hermana mayor…_

- _¡KATNISS! – el grito agudo de la menor de las Everdeen resonó por todos lados, Katniss se detuvo, con sus brazos aún extendidos al cielo, para luego dejarlos caer a su costado con pesadez, sorprendida y lo9s labios semi abiertos, la muchacha se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado. _

_Pero un intenso frío le hizo que se girara, era cómo si alguien estuviera mirándole desde atrás, y así lo hizo, se giró sobre sus talones y se quedó de piedra en el preciso momento en que le vio, su cabello blanco estaba totalmente, sus ojos azules intentando ver dentro de ella, su mirada era como un par de cubos de hielo, tan fríos que hasta ella misma podía sentirlo, estaba sonriéndole cosa que hacía que sus arrugas se profundizaran, era un anciano bastante perturbador para su gusto, ella tembló al verle dar un paso hacia ella, Katniss lo retrocedió, su hermana se había perdido allá en el cielo y ahora se encontraba con aquel hombre, que para su sorpresa, se le hacía bastante conocido, sabía que en algún lugar lo había visto pero ¿Dónde? Katniss le vio mover los brazos, algo le estaba diciendo que ella no lograba escuchar, él aún sonreía, al parecer le era muy divertido la situación en la que estaba, de repente, para su horror, toda la pradera comenzó a cubrirse de nieve, el color de la primavera había desaparecido en segundos y lo único que veía ahora, era una cortina blanca cubriéndolo todo, solamente se encontraba ella, envuelta en el típico vestido azul celeste que su madre le había obligado a usar el día de la cosecha…_

_Ese hombre le miraba fijamente, al parecer tenía que tener algo en la cara para que le pareciera gracioso su situación y de repente, se sorprendió así misma, haber olvidado a su hermana pequeña, Prim debía estar asustada y con frío, pobre, pobre de su hermana, Katniss intentó dar un paso, pero la nieve se aferraba a sus piernas como una segunda piel, la cazadora intentó gritar, pedir ayuda a alguien cuando comenzó a sentir cómo la nieve comenzaba a absorberla, levantó su mirada grisácea hacia aquel hombre, sus labios entreabiertos comenzaron a secarse, ella luchó, manoteó, se aferró a la nieve, pero no hizo otra cosa más que hundirse cada vez más y más…_

_Katniss se aferraba a seguir en la pradera, pero no podía seguir luchando, fue entonces cuando lo deseo, algo que pudiera sacarla de ahí y devolverle a su hermana, fue en ese preciso momento, cuando, en su último momento de querer salir de la profundidad fría y oscura, estiró su mano hacia el cielo, allá donde Prim había desaparecido, lucho, siguió haciéndolo hasta que sintiera que la vida se le iba de las manos, pero algo ocurrió, Katniss sintió que alguien o algo le tomaban del brazo y comenzaban a jalar de ella, sonrío, aliviada por el deseo de saber que iba a salir de ahí, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verse montada en un enorme animal, su respiración era agitada y tenía mucho miedo…_

_Pero ahí estaba, sobre el animal y frente a aquel hombre que al parecer le veía con algo de… ¿Orgullo?_

Peeta simplemente no podía digerir todo lo que Cinna había hecho, a pesar de estar en un lugar limpio y con mucha iluminación, sabían que se encontraban en unas instalaciones bajo tierra, solamente faltaba un par de semanas para que el juego del Hambre iniciara una vez más…

Clove y Glimmer se encontraban en una sala de entrenamiento, el mentor de Mellark les había exigido que si iban a ir a rescatar a Katniss, tenían que ir bien preparadas, porque el mundo del Hambre ya no era el mismo, además que las pesadillas de Sinsajo no ayudaban en nada…

Cato salió de la ducha envuelto con una toalla en las caderas, compartía habitación con Thresh y Peeta, pero este último se había dedicado a estar a solas por cada rincón de la guarida de Sinsajo, así que prácticamente, aquella recamara le pertenecía al chico del distrito once y a él mismo.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron mirando un par de segundos, Thresh no podía olvidar que fue Cato quien le asesinó seis años atrás, y ahora que lo pensaba detalladamente, era ridículo porqué estaba vivo y frente a él, Cato por otro lado, simplemente le daba igual lo que pasó en el pasado, ese sujeto no podía recriminarle nada, pues había sido él quien le había quitado la vida a su amiga Clove.

Así que, al final el resultado era…

_Estamos a mano._

El rubio tomó ropa y el uniforme que solía usar, aquel mismo que llevó puesto durante el juego y con el que había muerto, pero según Cinna, ese traje había sido mejorado, el fuego no le quemaría la piel y el agua no empaparía su cuerpo ni la ropa, era algo con lo que Cato le gustaba experimentar cada vez que podía.

- Tú estás demente.- le decía Peeta mientras le veía encendido de pies a hombros.

- ¿Crees que sea verdad? – de repente Cato escuchó la ronca voz del moreno, la pregunta tuvo que procesarla por un momento, hasta que se decidió en contestarla.

- Da igual o no, vamos a volver a ese maldito juego a rescatar a la chica en llamas…- fue su respuesta antes de volver al baño a cambiarse, Thresh simplemente se puso de pie y salió de ahí.

Cato por otro lado, dentro del baño se encontraba recargado en la puerta, Peeta no había dejado de hablar de Katniss, su adorada chica en llamas durante todo ese tiempo.

- Estúpido chico amoroso…- susurró Cato antes de comenzar a cambiarse, le era algo patético que Peeta Mellark hablara todo el tiempo de la muchacha, es más, un día antes lo había descubierto viendo aquel video en el que Katniss Everdeen se encontraba dormida, a pesar de haber estado de pie tras el chico amoroso, Cato no había apartado la vista de la chica en llamas…

Cuando despertó de la muerte, cosa que aún no entendía del todo y que dudaba que alguno de esos días iba a comprenderlo, Cato sintió un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero en especial en aquella cicatriz que tenía en el pecho, sin pensarlo ya tenía la mano en ese lugar en especifico, Haymitch había resultado tener razón, esa cicatriz era algo especial para Cato ahora que se le había dado una oportunidad de vivir…

Y la recordó, él día en que pidió piedad a sus contrincantes, Peeta, ese día, tenía el rostro lleno de miedo, pero Katniss era otro asunto, sus ojos grises no dudaron ningún momento, el brillo de un nuevo día se reflejaron en ellos y lo golpeo con fuerza…

Lo único que recordaba de ese día, fue que Katniss Everdeen, había tenido la bondad suficiente como para acortarle el sufrimiento a un asesino en agonía.

Ahora era ella la que los necesitaba, la gente la necesitaba a ella, los distritos ocupaban tener a un representante de sus intereses y ella y Peeta eran los amantes trágicos, lo que dieron fuerza a las personas en el momento en que iban a suicidarse, para resistirse al Capitolio, y ahora, se enteraba de buena manera, que la chica, por intentar salvar al amoroso, había caído en las garras de un mal hombre, el cual estaba utilizándola para asesinar a los hijos de los habitantes de los doce distritos… y así poder controlar a las grandes masas.

Salió de la habitación con el uniforme puesto, Clove y Glimmer iban pasando por el mismo pasillo cuando se encontraron con el chico en cuestión.

- ¿te encuentras bien, Cato? – preguntó la rubia al verlo con la mirada gacha.

- No quiero volver…- fue lo único que dijo antes de partir al lado opuesto en el que las muchachas se dirigían, pero fue Clove la única de las dos quien entendió el significado de aquellas palabras.

_Cato no quería morir._

Nadie quería hacerlo, ir tras la chica en llamas era tan peligroso como caminar por una cuerda floja, el mentor del distrito doce se los había dicho, de los siete era probable que solo dos regresaran, y de ese par, Katniss tenía que ser uno.

- Si ella no va a volver… entonces es mejor que no lo haga ninguno…- había comentado con seriedad el rubio de profunda mirada.

Todos estaban en la mesa, era él último día en que se encontrarían ahí, los juegos del Hambre comenzarían al día siguiente, la pantalla plasma estaba encendida, estaban a punto de presentar a los nuevos Tributos…

Todos prestaron atención al programa…

Glimmer se puso tensa al ver a una chica rubia del distrito primero, saludar con elegancia a su público, era una muchacha muy joven, de la cual se dudaba que tuviera doce años…

- Como les dije, Snow ha cambiado las reglas, les aseguro que esos niños no saben lo que les espera…- comentó Cinna mientras clavaba el tenedor en la carne, todos voltearon a verle.

- Yo te aseguro que ninguno de los aquí presentes, tampoco estábamos seguros de lo que iba a pasar allá…- comentó Cato un poco ofuscado por aquel comentario, el moreno levantó la mirada hacia el muchacho.

- Pero esto es mucho peor… en esta competencia absurda hay chicos de hasta ocho años, como el año pasado, la primera víctima de los Juegos del hambre fue un chiquillo de cinco años, el más joven de la historia… todos se lanzaron en contra suya como perros hambrientos, ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo que ha sucedido en esos últimos años, necesitamos recuperar a Katniss para devolver la confianza a los distritos, para volver a levantarnos y acabar con Snow de una vez por todas…- Cinna se puso de pie, se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta rosa y la dejó sobre la mesa.

Si, era verdad, aquellos juegos habían empeorado, Snow estaba castigando a los doce distritos por haberse atrevido a levantarse en su contra, la conspiración les había salido muy cara, la pérdida de la chica en llamas había significado perder la confianza.

Haymitch tenía un mapa virtual sobre la mesa blanca, los seis antiguos Tributos estaban rodeando la mesa, observando el mapa que era el croquis de las instalaciones donde se controlaba todo el juego del hambre, donde Snow estaría en la plataforma, mirándolo todo con lujo de detalle.

Iban a entrar a hurtadillas aunque bien sabían que había una gran probabilidad de que los soldados de la paz los descubrieran.

- En el lado Norte hay un punto débil en el muro, podemos derribarlo sin ser vistos, a demás existe la zona muerta de las cámaras de vigilancia, llegaremos por debajo, Cinna y yo hemos pasado un buen par de años escavando un túnel que conecta a la guarida Sinsajo con el Capitolio…- explicó el hombre mientras apuntaba el mapa, señalaba ciertas líneas, su dedo iba y venía, acariciando la tableta virtual donde estaba dibujado el mapa.

Cato levantó la mirada hacia Peeta, este estaba completamente concentrado en lo que estaba explicando su mentor…

Después de un rato de repasar los planes, Cinna apareció con un pequeño mapa de papel dibujado por él, los trazos eran delicados y de lo más específico posible…

- Este es el mapa de la zona de hambre, donde se llevará a cabo los juegos, deben tener cuidado ya que el hacker solo nos dará media hora para pasar por desapercibidos y hasta ese entonces podemos estar rastreándolos, pero después… estarán solos, Snow los detectará y podrá hacer con ustedes todo lo que él quiera, a demás de que puede controlar las pesadillas de Katniss a su favor…

Cinna se detuvo y pasó mirada a cada uno de ellos.

- Esto no es un juego chicos, entiéndanlo… pueden morir y ya no tendrán una segunda oportunidad…- dicho esto por Cinna, el moreno se le quedó mirando a Cato, quien respondió a este con la misma intensidad.

- No vamos a morir… -aseguró con firmeza él joven de ojos azules.

Cinna y Haymitch sonrieron satisfechos.

- Eso esperamos muchacho, eso esperamos.- dijo el rubio.

- Otra cosa antes de que se me olvide… los tributos… por favor, no les hagan daño a menos que sea necesario y procuren ponerlos de nuestro lado dado el caso… esto va a disgustar…- pero Cinna fue interrumpido por Haymitch.

- Será mejor que ni se dejen ver por ellos… no será bueno hacer enojar demasiado a Snow, Cinna… esa parte de tu plan es mala idea… chicos… pasen por desapercibidos, no pierdan el tiempo y vayan por la chica en llamas…- aconsejó Haymitch.

El gran día había llegado, y con él, el momento de volver a aquel lugar que los había marcado de por vida y donde Snow había encerrado a Katniss durante un sexenio; los siete seguían a Haymitch, quien los guiaba por el túnel el cual simplemente lo iluminaba la antorcha que el mentor llevaba consigo…

Rue iba a lado de Thresh y ambos iban tras Peeta y Cato, al final de la fila iban las tres chicas mayores, Glimmer, Foxface y Clove; el lugar estaba algo oscuro, maloliente, era húmedo y si no fueran por las sombras, casi podían asegurar de que había moho por todos lados…

- Señor Haymitch… ¿Cuándo comenzaron a construir este túnel? – preguntó Glimmer intentando encontrar al hombre rubio que iba encabezando la fila con la mirada.

- Unos meses después de que Peeta se hundiera en su depresión y de que Katniss desapareciera… lo único que Cinna y yo sabíamos con certeza era que Snow tenía prisionera a la chica en llamas, fue hasta un par de semanas más tarde cuando conseguimos tres infiltrados en la sala de vigilancia de Snow, una gran ventaja por cierto…- fue la respuesta del hombre, Glimmer asintió satisfecha por la respuesta.

Peeta se volvió para buscar con la mirada a Cato, quien iba concentrado mirando sus espadas, seguramente iba a matar a alguien o a algo allá a fuera…

Tal vez uno que otro soldado de la paz cuando Snow los descubriera…

- Una pregunta Haymitch… si estamos vivos… cuando las cámara nos capten… ¿Qué va a pasar? - preguntó Cato mientras seguía caminando, el viejo hombre se detuvo y se giró, los demás también pararon su camino.

- Snow no es estúpido… no va a transmitir algo que vaya a perjudicarle, pero si es tan idiota como deseo que sea… entonces todo el mundo sabrá que sus malditos juegos de mierda son una farsa, cosa que no son por qué realmente los niños mueren en él, pero la duda los va a carcomer e irán sobre Snow… pero ya les dije… nada de miramientos, vayan por su objetivo que es despertar y traer a salvo a Katniss… ¿entendiste Cato? – la mirada del hombre se fijó en los azules del muchacho.

- Entendí perfectamente.- respondió sin dudarlo.

- Eso va para todos ustedes… si hay dificultades… entonces van a tener que arreglárselas solos, pero Katniss debe regresar…

- ¿Katniss y Peeta, quiere decir, no? – la voz venenosa de Clove hizo eco por el corredor subterráneo, todos voltearon a verle…

- Yo no soy de… - pero Peeta fue interrumpido.

- Por supuesto… ellos son los amantes trágicos, los que todos aman y desean verlos juntos…

Peeta no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y lo que aquellas palabras significaban a oídos de los demás…

- Nosotros somos simples carnadas, guardaespaldas que protegerán a Peeta y a Katniss…- habló Thresh.

- No…- habló fuerte y claro Peeta, todos le miraron.

- ¡Todos vamos a volver Haymitch…! ¡Todos o ninguno, maldita sea, si Katniss estuviera aquí eso diría! – y dicho, el muchacho siguió con su camino, dejando impresionados a los presentes, eso era lo que Peeta no quería, más muerte, más peso para su conciencia y para ser sinceros, el chico amoroso no creía poder seguir soportándolo más, sobre todo si veía a Cato o a Foxface morir de nuevo, sería demasiado para él.

A Cato no se le olvidó lo que el borracho del distrito doceavo había querido decir, ellos no eran más que peones que iban a ser sacrificados para recuperar a su reina, apretó el mago de la espada, no iba a morir, no iba a morir de nuevo en esa arena de muerte y a pesar de las conmovedoras palabras del chico amoroso, Cato simplemente estaba decidido a no sacrificar su vida o la de Clove por él o por la chica en llamas.

_¡No iba a morir por nadie por qué quería vivir! ¡Y mucho!_

Cato miró la espalda ancha de Peeta, el chico caminaba a grandes zancadas, él había dicho que todos iban a volver, bueno, eso quería creer él, pero la decisión estaba tomada, si iba a regresar con vida, por lo menos tenía que causar daño a su enemigo, el capitolio.

La muerte los acechaba una vez más, todos ellos iban a volver a aquel lugar que les había atormentado la vida, Cato lo sabía de antemano, por qué se había vuelto prácticamente loco en sus últimos momentos de vida, Peeta era un caso más difícil por qué aún cargaba con sus culpas, también estaba el mentor Haymitch, que a pesar de haber pasado ya treinta años desde que había ganado los Juegos del hambre y aún seguía siendo un hombre torturado por las cosas que vio e hizo en aquel sitio.

Abernathy se detuvo bajo una portezuela, a partir de ahí, los chicos iban a estar solos, ellos lo sabían y estaban a escasos minutos de entrar en la zona de hambre…

- No voy a desearles suerte por qué de eso no se vive… pero tengan mucho cuidado con lo que vean ahí, no se involucren con los tributos de este año, si pueden ayúdenlos a terminar con su sufrimiento si ese es el caso… pero no mas… Peeta, tú y Cato están a cargo de la misión, saben donde se encuentra ella, y que es lo que deben de hacer, llevan consigo interlocutores que los mantendrán en contacto con Cinna y conmigo durante media hora, tal vez más o quizá, si de verdad dios inventó la suerte, durante todo el transcurso de la misión…- los ojos del ebrio hombre flotaron de un lado a otro, mirándolos; se había prometido no hacerlo mientras estuviera sobrio, para no recordar sus rostros al día siguiente por si las cosas no salían bien, pero no pudo evitarlo, después de todo, seguía siendo un maldito hombre sentimental.

- Quisiera decirles que todo va a estar bien… pero ustedes ya han estado aquí y saben que esas palabras serían muy hipócritas de mi parte… ahora… vayan y despierten y traigan a Sinsajo…

Peeta fue el primero en subir las escalinatas después de que su mentor dijera aquello, el muchacho se despidió del viejo hombre con una mirada, Cato no dijo nada, Rue lo abrazó fuertemente y le deseo suerte…

Esa chica era demasiado dulce, aún no entendía cómo alguien como ella había experimentado las vivencias del juego del hambre…

Cato y Peeta estaban al frente del grupo, ambos muchachos estaban a punto de entrar a la zona de muerte cuando el conteo hizo eco por todos lados…

Pasó el cuarenta y llegó a los treinta… los veinte transcurrieron rápidamente, hasta llegar a los décimos…

- Si no fuera por qué ha pasado mucho tiempo, diría que es la misma voz de hace seis años…- comentó Rue mientras se tronaba los dedos nerviosa…

- Definitivamente lo es, no lo dudes…- dijo Cato mientras luchaba por no pensar en aquel día.

10….

9….

8….

7….

- No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo…- se decía una y otra vez Glimmer mientras esperaba a que el conteo terminara, si el grupo salía al mismo tiempo que los tributos actuales, era muy difícil que las cámaras los captaran y así podrían llegar al bosque donde podrían pasar por desapercibidos.

No había nada que temer más que los propios recuerdos de aquel atroz día, donde habían pasado una semana viviendo y cazando en aquel lugar, asesinaron y casi a punto de ser mutilados, incluso entre ellos mismos se presentó la ocasión de luchar uno contra el otro…

Pero ahora, Cato, Peeta, Rue, Thresh, Glimmer, Foxface y Clove, entendían de lo que estaban a punto de ser parte, Peeta y Katniss se habían vuelto los representantes de una rebeldía que no hizo nada más que dar esperanzas a un pueblo, de poder ver la luz de la libertad y ahora se encontraban por ir tras esa misma esperanza que les había sido arrebatada…

Cato sonrío con melancolía al recordar lo que había descubierto minutos antes de morir hace seis años, en ese mismo lugar, frente a la persona con la que estaba compartiendo misión….

Su enemigo nunca habían sido aquellos chicos a los que había asesinado sin piedad, no eran ellos a los que debía enfrentarse, no era contra esos niños contra los que debió haber peleado, no, ninguno de esas inocentes criaturas había merecido morir por su propia mano…

Su verdadero enemigo era aquel que yacía en lo más alto de la cúspide del status, el presidente de un mundo sangriento y podrido, un hombre cruel que no hacía otra cosa más que ser el causante de la muerte de veinticuatro niños cada año…

Snow y el Capitolio, esos eran sus enemigos, eran ellos a los que debió haber enfrentado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero bueno… ahora la tiene de nuevo ¿Qué no?

- Vamos a hacerlos mierda…- dijo Cato mientras blandía sus espadas, Peeta sonrío autosuficiente y Thresh se tronó los nidillos con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Snow no iba a tener ni idea de quién o quienes lo habían golpeado, el segundo levantamiento iba a hacer mucho peor, más fuerte, agresivo y decidido a ganar lo que habían perdido, iban a recuperar a Sinsajo e iban a ser libres, acabarían con el juego del hambre de una maldita vez, los padres vengarían a sus hijos muertos y los niños serían liberados de aquel peso tan terrible de tener que existir en aquel mundo y en esa época…

Peeta respiró profundo, no podía creer que pronto volvería a ver a su querida Katniss, sabía y comprendía que aquello iba hacer difícil por el motivo de que no solo se enfrentarían a un enemigo que posiblemente no derrotaría nunca, pero no estaba solo, Peeta los vio de reojo, esos chicos que le acompañaban tenían muchos deseos de ser libres, de vivir una vida que se les había negado a causa del Capitolio, ellos junto con Katniss, iban a recuperar todo ese tiempo.

6…. **_Continúo el conteo._**

Pero no solo iban a ir en contra de Snow y su gobierno abusivo y cruel, sino con todas esas pesadillas que cada uno resguardaban dentro de ellos, iban a enfrentarse a los traumas que habían sido tatuados en sus almas, en sus espíritus jóvenes, Cato infló el pecho en un intento de tomar valor, al soltar el aire, simplemente dejó que su alma guerrera fuera la que lo guiara, pero esta vez iba a hacer lo correcto, su misión no era sobrevivir a costa de la vida de otros chicos, no iba a aprovecharse de la debilidad de los demás, ahora, en esta ocasión, iba a hacer parte de un colectivo salvador, posiblemente iba a morir, pero no sería en vano, a demás que no se lo pondría fácil a su enemigo… si Cato moría, iba a llevarse al infierno a todo aquel que quisiera intentar quitarle la vida…

5…

Había siete tipos de virtudes y ventajas en ese grupo, había valor, fuerza, inteligencia, ferocidad, agilidad, resistencia y sensibilidad…

Ellos iban por Katniss y ella los estaba esperando.

- Estamos listos…- dijo Clove envalentada, apretando sus cuchillas; todos se aferraron a las armas que los mantendrían alejados de la muerte, se miraron unos a otros, intentando mantener esa imagen dentro de sus memorias, Cato intentó decir algo a Peeta, pero el conteo comenzó a retroceder aún más rápido…

4… 3… 2… 1…. **_¡QUE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE COMIENCEN!_**

- ¡Allá vamos…! – gritó Peeta con gran ímpetu.

**CONTINUARA.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola...!**

_**Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja Pues lo primero, DISCULPAS ES LO QUE TENGO QUE PEDIR, lo que paso es que, al corregir el nombre de Palm a Prim se me olvidó guardar los cambios... ji ji ji j ijiji... SO SORRY... pero bueno... hace dias revisé los Review y tenia solo siete :o me sorprendió de verdad leer más comentarios, que bueno que les guste y bueno, no MOLESTO mas y les dejo el siguiente Capitulo... y a ponerme a seguirle a la Historia, muchas gracias por todo y sin mas... les dejo saludos... adiós.**_

* * *

**Capitulo3**

**_And when he saw her raised for the slaughter Abraham's daughter raised her bow _**

**_"How darest you, child, defy your father?" "You better let Isaac go"_**

_(Y cuando él la vio ofrecida para el sacrificio La hija de Abraham levantó su arco_

_"¿Cómo te atreves, niña, a desafiar a tu padre?"_

_"Más te vale que sueltes al joven Isaac")_

Había una vez, en un tiempo muy, muy lejano, donde el hambre, la crueldad y la avaricia, se habían unido en un solo hombre, el cual, con todos esos defectos dentro de su cuerpo, vio en una chica, la oportunidad de perder todo lo que había ganado con el tiempo, el sufrimiento era la marca que él, como el asesino que era, dejaba como su firma personal, marcada en cada uno de sus víctimas, las cuales se habían vuelto incontables, el valor que se le dio a cada lagrima que toda su gente derramaba por las pérdidas a causa suya, eran incalculables e invaluables…

**_Su nombre era Snow._**

Con su cabellera blanco, un color puro, que en creencias de algunas partes del mundo significaba la mescla de todos los colores, pero para aquella gente que vivía a sus órdenes, el color que él representaba con su cabello largo e inmaculado, tenía un solo significado…

_La ausencia de vida, de color… _

_Ausencia… **de todo.**_

El Juego ha comenzado; su voz había retumbado en la pantalla, volviéndose eco que emanaba de las bocinas de cada televisor que estaba encendido en cada rincón de los doce distritos…

Todos obligados a ver como veinticuatro chicos de todas las edades y alguno que otro adulto, se asesinaban cruelmente y sin piedad, la sangre salpicando sobre la húmeda hierba verdosa, los colores se mesclaban unos con otros, la tierra se empapaba de sangre…

Y todos comenzaron a refugiarse en el bosque, Snow sonrío al ver a cada mocoso o tributo entrar entre los árboles, intentando ocultarse, se burlaba de ellos por qué él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en el preciso momento en que pusieran un pie dentro de esos terrenos, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de los horrores con los que iban a encontrarse en aquel sitio alejado de la luz…

- Su primer y fatal error… que lastima, estaba seguro que iba a convertirse en una hermosa señorita…- susurró mientras veía a una joven caer inerte, sus arrugadas manos se aferraban al barandal, sus ojos azules puestos en la gran pantalla, mientras tres pares de ojos le miraban de soslayo.

_Pronto iba a pagar_.

Snow tenía una enorme deuda con la humanidad, un gran adeudo que no podía ser pagado ni con el más hermoso e invaluable diamante, la vida de cada una de esas personas que había muerto por su culpa era una condena aún mayor para el anciano, muchas cosas iban a serle cobradas a ese hombre y mucho era el dolor que cada uno de los habitantes de los doce distritos era lo que iban a causarle…

Solo tenía que darles una oportunidad, la cual no pensaban desaprovecharla.

Una pequeña niña de largo cabello castaño salió corriendo hacia las maletas que se encontraban justamente frente a la cornucopia, tenía que conseguir una a toda costa a demás de un arma, no importara lo que pasara con los demás, ella tenía que aferrarse a la vida…

Extendió su blanca, delgada y pecosa mano hacia la mochila, estaba a un paso de tener algo para ella a lo que aferrarse y sentirse segura, algo con lo que iba a proteger lo más valioso para ella, _su vida_…

Pero a pesar de ser una chica con una inteligencia más alta de lo normal en un niño de su edad, la fuerza y las habilidades eran lo que importaban en ese sitio, si no poseías nada de eso, la inteligencia no valía nada…

Los televidentes se estremecieron al ver a la chica del distrito cuatro caer al suelo con pesadez con un hacha clavada en su cabeza proveniente de las manos del muchacho del distrito tres, este, con su rostro desencajado, se acercó a su víctima, tomó el arma y la mochila, nunca dejó de mirar el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña a la que había asesinado…

_ Una vida apagada…_

_Y unos padres desconsolados… _

**_¡Dios, tan solo era una niña! _**

Una niñita que nunca conocería el llegar de la adolescencia, el sentimiento del primer amor, nunca tendría su primer beso, jamás se casaría ni tendría hijos…

Su madre al menos bendijo eso, que su pequeño ángel no tuviera que pasar por lo que ella estaba pasando en esos momentos, su marido no dejaba de temblar, ahora, lo único que le quedaba a la pareja, era rezar por su alma y por la de los demás tributos.

Las explosiones en el cielo se podían confundir con fuegos artificiales, y al igual que estos, su sonido se iba apagando igual como la vida de los tributos, poco a poco, los segundos denotaban festejo de algún evento en especial, algo que dejaba sorprendidos y con una sonrisa a alguien…

Los primeros, también dejaba sorprendidos y también indicaban algún evento, pero este, en lugar de dejar atrás enormes sonrisas en sus espectadores, lo único que quedaba eran llantos desgarradores y demasiado sufrimiento…

Y los veintitrés tributos restantes continuaron masacrándose unos con otros, cada vez era la menor cantidad de participantes obligados a participar en aquella zona de guerra, las explosiones comenzaron a sonar seguidamente, mientras las imágenes de las victimas asesinadas se juntaban en el cielo…

Nadie podía escuchar los gritos de los demás familiares de aquellos que habían sido arrastrados a la academia de hambre, ningún distrito conocía el sufrimiento del otro, solo podían imaginarse lo que los padres podrían estar sintiendo…

Cayó el distrito cuatro, luego el cinco y siguió el siete…

Todos ellos los niños más jóvenes, la primera había tenido diez años cumplidos ese día, el segundo y el tercero once años respectivamente…

Continuaron cayendo y eso que ni siquiera había pasado un solo día…

Lo peor de todo, es que Snow había cancelado la participación de los patrocinadores, que, muy a pesar de que estos se negaban siquiera a alabar los juegos del Hambre, ni siquiera podían enviar una pequeña ayuda para aliviar su dolor… de darles a entender que los apoyaban y darles notas de condolencias o de apoyo…

Snow se había vuelto más cruel de lo que cualquier humano era posible llegar.

Pero lo que sobrepasaba el límite de la crueldad no quedaba ahí, sino las criaturas horripilantes que el presidente de Panem les hacía llegar, aquellos mismos monstruos que crecían dentro de los sueños de Katniss, eso era lo mejor, para Snow claro…

Que las bestias que se encargaban de asustar, perseguir y finalmente asesinar a los tributos y demás espectadores, provenían de ella…

_La chica en llamas. _

_Katniss se encontraba frente a un oscuro bosque, no lo reconocía porque la noche se encontraba abrazando el cielo celeste con su manto estrellado, sus ojos grises recorrían con la mirada todo a su alrededor, se encontraba en medio de un gran campo abierto, podía sentir la hierba mojada bajo sus pies descalzos, el viento soplaba, meciendo sus cabellos sueltos y su vestido azul claro…_

_Miró de un lado a otro, intentando comprender que era lo que hacía allí, necesitaba encontrar a su hermana Prim lo más pronto posible si no quería que a esta le diera un resfriado o muriera de hambre, dio un paso al frente, ocasionando que el viento se volviera violento, la castaña se cubrió el rostro con el ante brazo, comenzó a andar hacia el frente, en algún lado del bosque Prim tenía que estar…_

_No detuvo sus pasos a pesar del enorme frío que cubría su cuerpo, nada iba a detenerle ni siquiera esa enorme criatura que se encontraba frente a ella…_

_Sus dientes desalineados terminaban en una perfecta punta, de su hocico goteaba una gran cantidad de baba, Katniss se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver al enorme muto inclinarse frente a ella, sus enrojecidos ojos la mantienen en su flanco de ataque… _

_Iba a morir…_

_El lobo mutado salió corriendo hacia ella, Katniss soltó un grito de horror y Salió a toda prisa hacia el lado opuesto, la chica en llamas sentía el miedo emanar de cada poro de su cuerpo, era inmenso, tan desesperado y a punto estuvo de llorar, cuando vio a Prim en la lejanía, sus trenzas doradas danzando junto con el viento, su mirada puesta en ella, vestida con la misma ropa que había llevado puesto el día de la cosecha…_

_Patito…_

_Sonrío al verla esperando por ella, pero el miedo volvió a su cuerpo cuando escuchó los gruñidos de la gran bestia muto que le perseguía, Katniss se estremeció de pies a cabeza en el preciso momento en que tropezó con una rama, el golpe que se dio en el pecho fue intenso, pero más doloroso había sido al ver al gran lobo mutante saltar sobre ella y seguir su camino…._

- _¡PRIIIIIIIIIIIIM! – gritó su nombre para alertarla de lo que estaba a punto de pasarle, pero su hermana no movió ni un solo dedo de su cuerpo, los ojos grisáceos de la chica en llamas se abrieron anonadados al ver cómo la pequeña y delicada niña, era levantada dentro del gran hocico del animal, su cuerpo ejerció presión contra los colmillos de la criatura absurdamente grande, las miradas de las hermanas estaban una fija con la otra, Katniss intentó ponerse de pie, pero una lianza llena de espinas comenzó a enredarse en sus piernas, la chica en llamas ni siquiera volteo a ver lo que la mantenían prisionera contra el suelo, su atención estaba puesta en su hermana, la cual continuaba atrapada en la boca de aquel animal…_

_Y ella no hacía nada por defenderse, por proteger su vida; Katniss se alarmó aún más cuando vio los chorros de sangre que brotaban de entre los afilados dientes del muto, seguramente era Prim la que estaba sangrando a chorros a causa de los colmillos clavados en todo su cuerpo…_

- _Te amo Katniss… no lo olvides nunca…- escuchó la tierna voz de su hermana pequeña antes de ser alejada por la bestia mutante dentro de aquel oscuro bosque… las lagrimas hicieron su acto de presencia en la muchacha mayor, lagrimas que eran como navajas cayendo por sus mejillas, cada una lastimándole profundamente…_

Peeta y Cato encabezaban el grupo de exploradores, si así se le podía llamarse a lo que sea que fuera o significara su alianza.

Rue alargó sus pasos hasta llegar a lado de Peeta, había muchas cosas que quería saber y que por falta de tiempo de vida, no había podido ver con sus propios ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó con Katniss y tú cuando ganaron los Juegos? – preguntó la chica de tez morena, Peeta no volteó a verla, sus ojos estaban puestos en el horizonte, pero cierta mirada azul estaba puestos en Rue.

- Fuimos llevados al centro del Capitolio, se nos hicieron cientos de entrevistas y degustamos de mucha comida, tanta comida que nunca habíamos visto en nuestras vidas, yo comí como un cerdo, pero Katniss simplemente se dedicó a perderse dentro de su mente… cosa que comenzó a afectarme, Haymitch y yo hicimos todo lo que pudimos para hacerle pasar por buenos momentos después de los juegos… pero nada funcionó, Katniss, para darnos gusto, siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa tan falsa como lo era el ambiente en la zona del hambre…- Peeta se detuvo, todo el grupo estaba prestándole atención mientras caminaban con sigilo para no ser descubiertos, sin saber que atreves del interlocutor que todos ellos tenían prendidos de un oído, Cinna y Haymitch podían escucharlos…

- ¿Qué pasó después? – fue el turno de Thresh de preguntar, Cato le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, cosa que el chico del distrito onceavo no detectó.

- …ella estaba cada vez más sumergida en su tristeza, pero era cosa que no podíamos evitarlo, incluso yo estaba muy deprimido, habíamos visto mucho dolor, asesinamos, perseguimos y fuimos cazados por la muerte durante la semana de los juegos del hambre…pero todo empezó un año después…- Peeta soltó un suspiró resignado, por qué sabía lo que venía, Cinna y Haymitch no lo habían dicho por respeto a su persona, pero de igual manera iba a contarles por mas dolor que eso le causara.

- ¿Vas a contarnos o tenemos que esperar a que Cinna y Haymitch aparezcan…? – preguntó Clove un poco molesta.

- Clove… no empieces…- intervino Glimmer, ambas chicas guardaron silencio y continuaron con su camino.

- … Katniss y yo recibimos una carta del Capitolio exactamente un año después de la cosecha en la que fuimos seleccionados para los juegos del hambre, yo me dedicaba a la panadería junto con mi familia y Katniss siguió cazando en los bosques… cuando supe que me requerían en la comisaría del distrito, supe que algo andaba mal, mis sospechas fueron afirmadas cuando vi a Katniss sentada en la oficina del supervisor… - Peeta había ignorado a las dos muchachas olímpicamente para seguir narrando lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué le hicieron saber después de ser llamados? – preguntó Cato mientras miraba a Peeta de soslayo y juagaba con las espadas con sus dedos.

Peeta no respondió al instante, sino que esperaba que la voz no se le quebrajara al decir lo siguiente, aquello era lo más difícil que había vivido después de haber ganado los malditos juegos del hambre…

- Katniss y yo…-empezó a decir.- Katniss y yo…

Haymitch se acomodó el chícharo en su oído, Peeta jamás le había contado respecto a aquel día en que él y Katniss habían sido convocados una vez más a los juegos del hambre…

- _"…Katniss y yo fuimos llamados una vez más para los juegos del Hambre…"_ – dijo al fin el muchacho.

Cinna, quien también había estado ahí, pudo escuchar varios susurros en el preciso momento de haber escuchado aquella noticia, pero nadie dijo nada en concreto.

- Yo me negué rotundamente, pero las ordenes de Snow o más bien la amenaza del presidente de Panem, había sido que si nos negábamos, sería culpa nuestra que los demás distritos fueran castigados por rebelarse, sobre todo el onceavo que había armado una revuelta después de la caída de su tributo seis años antes… tú, Rue…- señaló el muchacho, la morena y Thresh simplemente se sorprendieron…

- … yo seguí negándome a volver al infierno en vida, pero Katniss había cambiado de opinión a pesar de no haber dicho nada, pero afirmó su participación cuando el representante de Snow había nombrado una vez más a Prim… ese fue la razón por la cual Katniss aceptó volver a los juegos del hambre…

Después de un corto periodo de silencio, Peeta relajó sus anchos hombros y comentó a contar lo sucedido una vez más…

- Para eso yo ya no podía continuar a rechazar las ordenes, no podía dejar a Katniss ir a allá sin mí, tenía que protegerla, acompañarla en su dolor… y fue así cómo regresamos a los partidos de muerte… el conteo resonó en nuestras cabezas a pesar de no ser tiempo, cuando estuvimos en ese campo, le volví a mirar y negar que se acercara a las maletas y las armas… todo pasó casi igual cómo la primera vez, a excepción que en esta no había ningún grupo de profesionales… Katniss no conoció a Rue ni yo me alié con Cato para asesinarla… la sangre regresó para salpicarnos, asesinamos, perseguimos y recibimos apoyo de los patrocinadores… pero esta ocasión fue diferente, por qué al volver a ganar los juegos del hambre, Katniss declaró la guerra al Capitolio y yo la apoyé desde un principio, la gente aceptó la rebeldía y la siguió…

Cato, con los ojos bien abiertos y sus oídos atentos, intentaba procesar aquella información, el muchacho de gran altura no podía creer que se hubiera perdido de aquello, apretó las manos en contra del mango de las espadas, si él hubiera vivido lo suficiente hasta ese día, hubiera aceptado encantado pelear en contra del Capitolio, después de todo, los del distrito dos habían sido entrenados para la lucha…

- Todo iba de acuerdo al plan hasta el día en que los soldados de la paz nos encontraron a mí y a Cinna, íbamos a reunirnos con Haymitch y Katniss para dirigirnos al distrito segundo y buscar su apoyo en contra del presidente Snow, pero fuimos emboscados por las patrullas, Haymitch peleo contra los soldados al igual que los demás, pero Cinna obligó a Katniss y a mí a escapar, pero estábamos rodeados, nada podíamos hacer y yo no podía permitir que capturaran a Katniss… fue entonces que Cinna y yo nos sacrificamos por el bienestar de ella, Haymitch, muy en contra de lo que ella pedía, que era quedarse a nuestro lado, se la llevó…

Peeta suspiró cuando escucharon la voz de Haymitch por el transmisor…

- _Quedan solo diez minutos para que Snow pueda verlos en su maldita pantalla… no quiero asustarlos ni nada por el estilo, pero aún quedan veinte muchachos en el terreno del hambre… esto aún no acaba, chicos… Cinna y yo no volveremos a comunicarnos con ustedes, pero trataremos de infiltrarnos en las instalaciones de Snow para poder enviarles de contrabando algunos objetos necesarios, sin más… les deseo lo mejor_…- y la comunicación se cortó con el sonido de la estática…

Estaban solos a partir del momento en que el tiempo que se les fue asignado, llegara, y aún faltaba un buen tramo para si quiera poder comenzar con su viaje que era ir tras Katniss…

- Mellark… ¿Qué sucedió después? – preguntó Cato, haciendo que las palabras de Haymitch no tuvieran tanta importancia, Peeta volteo a verle mientras se detuvo, todos hicieron lo mismo.

- Resumiéndolo todo, fui capturado junto con Cinna, ambos sufrimos por tortura tanto física como psicológica, Snow hizo que me lavaran el cerebro haciéndome creer que la rebelión entera fuera mi enemiga, Katniss incluida… hasta ese día, cuando ella desapareció por salvarme la vida… nos encontrábamos a las afueras del establecimiento gubernamental de Panem, estuve a punto de matarla sin saber que ella era lo más importante que tenía en mi vida… fue cuando quedé inconsciente…- Peeta apretujó la lanza que llevaba en manos con mucha fuerza, Clove vio su fuerza ejercida en ello, en las venas marcadas en todo su brazo.

- Cuando desperté me encontré con Cinna, Haymitch y una muy mala noticia…- Peeta levantó la mirada y se encontró con Cato.

- Ella desapareció y no la volvieron a ver ni saber de su paradero hasta hoy en día ¿no es verdad? - la hipótesis de Cato era correcta, Peeta no tuvo que responder a aquello por qué los demás ya sabían el resto, de lo que había pasado con Katniss respecto al asunto con Peeta.

- Es mi obligación traer a Katniss de regreso, no me importa si muero, pero uno de ustedes tiene que sacarla de aquí… ¿_comprenden_? – Cato entendió perfectamente aquella indirecta directa, ese comprenden iba directamente para él… no sabía él porqué, pero algo le decía que la tragedia que había sucedido años antes con ellos, estaba rondándoles una vez más.

- Entendimos a la perfección…- habló Foxface mientras sonreía tiernamente, Peeta entonces la recordó muerta, por más esfuerzo que hacía en no hacer volver esas imágenes de esos seis personajes inertes, era inevitable…

- Gracias, significa mucho para mí…- susurró mientras continuaba su camino.

Y ellos le siguieron, fue Cato quien se mantuvo a su lado como su igual, por alguna extraña razón el joven de ahora veintidós años (al menos esa la edad de su cuerpo), se extrañó de no haber escuchado ninguna explosión desde hace un buen rato, tal vez y esa fuera una buena señal para ellos o quizá no…

- Alguien viene….- susurró Clove mientras hacía señales para ocultarse tras las ramas, todos le siguieron, intentando pasar desapercibido tras los primero que vieron…

Peeta se preparó para lo que fuera que se les viniera encima, no importara lo que importara, tragó en seco y agudizó la mirada…

- ¡Va por allá, no dejen que escape! – el grito era de un chico, su voz denotaba liderazgo y que la adolescencia lo había alcanzado ya, Cato se estremeció al ver a un muchacho pelinegro salir de entre los árboles pero no antes de visualizar a una chica pelirroja, esta intentaba escapar del grupo que iba tras ella, sollozaba a más no poder y temblaba de pies a cabeza, lo único que ella quería era volver a casa…

- ¡Por favor, No, piedad…Piedad….! – gritó mientras sentía como era acorralada contra un árbol por aquel muchacho, tras este, tres chicas y un muchacho mucho menor que ellas, iban hacia ellos.

- ¡Nadie va a ayudarte, los débiles no merecen vivir y claramente tú no tienes las agallas para seguir peleando! – le gritó el chico de ojos azabache, la niña soltó un gritó al sentir cómo era zarandeada para por fin ser empujada hacia el suelo, ella cayó de pecho contra él suelo y temía mucho girarse y encararlos, nunca había sido una persona valiente… nunca.

- Acabemos con ella de una buena vez.- dijo una de las jóvenes más altas.

- No meceré de mi esfuerzo… ¡Tú, Doce, ven aquí! – gritó el aparentemente jefe del grupo.

Peeta y Cato no podían creer lo que estaban a punto de presenciar, el primero simplemente recordó lo que había vivido junto con Katniss y Cato, este último simplemente maldijo a su desgraciada suerte…

_La historia parecía repetirse una y otra vez._

- ¿Qué…que quieres que haga? – preguntó el actual tributo doce, dio un paso al frente pero el chico de ojos oscuros lo empujó hacia el frente, justamente delante de la muchacha pelirroja.

Peeta se mordió la lengua al ver al chico que le ofrecían una enorme espada y Cato simplemente comenzó a creer que el destino estaba castigándolo por algo que había sido obligado a hacer en el pasado.

- Mátala… - ordenó.

- ¡No, por favor, no! – gritó la muchacha al escuchar lo que iban hacer con ella, se giró un poco para ver al chico…

- ¡Cállate! – silenció una de las chicas mientras le daba una patada en el vientre hasta girarla, por otro lado, los expectantes escondidos tras los matorrales, simplemente se dedicaron a presenciar aquel circo de muerte.

- Pe…pero…- objetó el más joven.

- Si no lo haces es que no eres merecedor de estar en este grupo y entonces…- le decía mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la chaqueta.- te romperé el cuello y ella… tomará tu lugar…- continuo diciendo mientras señalaba a la muchacha con un movimiento de cabeza.

No podía permitir que aquello pasara, no delante de sus ojos, no moriría nadie mientras él pudiera evitarlo, lo había decidido, iba a vivir para ser libre y lucharía contra el Capitolio mientras los Juegos del hambre continuaran llevándose a cabo…

- No podemos dejar que ella muera, es tan joven…- la vocecilla de Foxface susurró en sus oídos, todos la habían escuchado.

- Haymitch dijo que no nos involucráramos…- contestó Peeta.

- Pero también dijo algo acerca de ayudarlos ¿no? – esta vez la que intervino fue Clove para sorpresa de varios, Cato incluido.

- Tenemos que ayudarla…- Rue iba a ponerse de pie, dispuesta a salvarla la vida a aquella pobre chica, Peeta y los demás iban a seguirla cuando el grito de la muchacha aturdió sus oídos…

Peeta sintió el estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo al ver al muchacho clavar su cuchillo en el pecho de la pobre niña, la imagen quedó bien gravada en la cabeza de los testigos ahí presentes, pero el reflejo de aquella víctima se había gravado con fuego en la mirada de su asesino, la pobre chica del distrito nueve se convulsionaba mientras la sangre comenzaba a empapar sus ropas, y el chico que se atrevió a arrebatarle lo más valioso, que era su vida, dio un paso torpe hacia atrás, siendo detenido por los hombros por el líder… este sonreía de oreja a oreja, Cato no entendía del mucho, pero ese desgraciado muchacho le recordaba demasiado a él.

- Bien hecho Peter, has matado a tu primera tributo…- felicitó el chico mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda del llamado Peter, quien simplemente no podía digerir lo que había hecho.

- Ella…ella sigue viva… ¿no vamos hacer na…nada para…?

- No… déjenla que muera ahí sola… ¡Vámonos! - ordenó mientras continuaba con su camino, los demás empezaron a seguir al muchacho, Peter no dio un paso al frente sino que avanzó hacia la muchacha quien le veía con sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas…

Peeta le vio levantar su cuchillo, el chico iba a terminar con la agonía de la muchacha, pero cuando estuvo a punto de apuñalar su corazón, una mano le detuvo, era aquel mismo que le había obligado a herirla en primer lugar…

- Te dije claramente que la dejaras…- le susurró frente a su cara, el chico tembló de pies a cabeza…

- ¡Pero no es justo, si tú estuvieras en su lugar tú también…! – pero el chico fue interrumpió pues su vida fue cortada al ser roto su cuello por las manos de aquel.

- Yo no voy a morir…- fue lo que dijo mientras lo dejaba caer, sus ojos oscuros se volvieron hacia la muchacha, quien seguía sangrando, ella lo había visto todo.

- Ahora puedes morir feliz…- y dicho aquello él se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar tras el resto de su equipo.

Cato tenía las manos fuertemente apretujadas contra la tierra, su rostro estaba enrojecido, no había entendido lo desgraciado que había sido durante su participación en los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre hasta que vio a aquel idiota asesinar a aquel muchacho…

Peeta le vio darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando…

**_FRIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_**

Algo frente a ellos cruzó por el aire a gran velocidad, lo siguiente que aquel grupo escuchó y vio a continuación fue el grito de dolor proveniente de aquel enloquecido muchacho, el cual cayó al suelo de inmediato y sin vida…

Peeta lo vio por entre las ramas, una flecha platinada clavada en la cabeza del muchacho, Cato y Clove se miraron uno al otro…

- La justicia es rápida…- susurró Clove mientras se inclinaba al frente para ver mejor, Cato entreabrió un poco más las ramas cuando se sobresaltó del miedo al ver un par de piernas largas…

Rue le vio claramente, sus ojos oscuros abiertos desmesuradamente, todos vieron a una mujer con un arco entre las manos acercarse al par de chicos que yacían en el suelo muy cerca del otro… ella levantó la mirada hacia el tercero, el que tenía incrustada la flecha en su cabeza…

Dio un paso hacia la pequeña chica, la cual le veía apenas consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor; Ella levantó el arco y colocó una nueva flecha…

- No te preocupes, no vas a sufrir…- le había dicho pocos segundos antes de disparar contra su corazón, ella le había sonreído agradecida por el gesto. La desconocida bajó el arco y miró apenas unos centímetros al otro lado, donde el muchacho que había ocasionado la herida de la joven, se encontraba inerte, con sus ojos verdes abiertos, opacos por falta de vida…

Peeta temblaba de pies a cabeza, Cato volteo a verle, la perplejidad estaba dibujada en sus rostros, el muchacho del distrito dos no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…

Y vieron a la joven piadosa acuclillarse a lado de aquel muchacho y pasó su bronceada mano por el rostro del chico, sus ojos se cerraron con aquel acto…

- Tu muerte ha sido cobrada…- le susurró mientras se ponía de pie.

Dio un par de pasos al frente, donde un tercer cuerpo se encontraba, la sangre se había dispersado por debajo del rostro de aquel chico, se acercó lo suficientemente y suspiró, rodeo sus dedos por la delgaducha flecha y la desenterró del cráneo de aquel tributo…

No dijo nada, solamente miraba lo que había sucedido…

Peeta se puso de pie, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no era posible, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, Cato y los demás salieron de su escondite, Peeta ya había quedado al descubierto al ponerse de pie, cuando la muchacha comenzó a girarse hacia ellos.

- Me imaginé que estarías ahí, Peeta…- dijo la joven mientras les hacía frente.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

_**¿QUE TAL? **sigue decente la Historia? Espero les haya gustado y pues una cosa más, como veo que los comentarios son varios, me vi en la necesidad de subir el siguiente capitulo, no quiero mal acostumbrarlas pero si me **REGALAN** muchos Reviews yo les regalaré una** ACTUALIZACIÓN RÁPIDA**... a demás ¡No hace daño dejar comentarios! _

_Por cierto... No había pensado en Gale... :o o Dios mio...! voy a tener que inventar algo por ahi ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja... Bueno..._

_Muchisimas Gracias y saludos a todas (os) _

**B**_lack_**A**_thena._


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola...!**

Como están? Espero que bien, saben una cosa? me gusta su Entusiasmo por la Historia, y de verdad espero que les siga gustando, Bueno, ya casi llegamos a la mitad de todo y como siempre, espero sus comentarios, sin más, les dejo el Cuarto Capitulo, saludos y muchas gracias por todo...

**B**_lack_**A**_then_a

_**P.D.- Si tienen alguna duda o quieren mi AYUDA para algo, de verdad, no duden en pedírmelo o comentármelo, tal vez pueda ayudarles.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

- Me imaginé que estarías ahí, Peeta…- dijo la joven mientras les hacía frente mientras sus ojos grisáceos se clavan en los de su amigo, este simplemente entreabrió la boca para decir algo, más nunca esa palabra pudo ser liberada de su garganta.

Cato sentía las piernas flojas ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¡Dios, era Katniss! ¡Estaba despierta y justamente frente a ellos! Peeta salió corriendo hacia la muchacha y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, estaba a punto de llorar cuando ella se soltó, Rue simplemente la observaba…

- Peeta, tenemos que hablar… - empezó a decir ella mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros.

- No Katniss, tenemos que irnos de aquí, Haymitch y Cinna nos están esperando en el refugio y…

- No entiendes Peeta, si nos quedamos aquí vamos a morir, los Muto han sido liberados…. ¡Snow los ha descubierto! – le gritó la muchacha mientras lo tomaba por la mano y salió corriendo junto con él, los demás salieron tras ellos al escuchar los gruñidos y aullidos de los lobos mutados.

Rue le miraba la delgada espalda, llevaba colgado del hombro aquel famoso arco, pero sus vestimentas no eran las mismas con las que ella le había visto el día en que se conocieron…

Corrían lo más rápido que podían, los perros gigantes iban tras ellos, habían olfateado su miedo a grandes distancias de ahí, los diez minutos habían acabado ya y aunque Cato intentaba con fervor comunicarse con Cinna y Haymitch, le era imposible, lo único que interceptaba el aparato era estática. _Estaban solos ahora_.

Sus vidas ahora era su responsabilidad y traer a Katniss de regreso era ahora prioridad en aquella misión, pero la muchacha parecía no querer hacerlo, por qué al verla lanzar flechas y asesinar a aquel chico, se dio cuenta de que Katniss Everdeen, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como santa de la piedad en los Juegos del hambre…

Los perros ya los habían alcanzado, Cato y los demás, junto con Peeta y Katniss sentían el olor a putrefacto por toda la zona, olor que los cuerpos de aquellos perros emanaban sin cesar…

- ¡Tenemos que encontrar un refugio, si los muto no nos asesinan lo hará su asqueroso olor! – gritó Clove mientras se giraba y lanzaba un par de cuchillas sin detenerse, dos de ellas dieron en los ojos de uno de los muto, lo cual causó que este chillara y se desubicara unos momentos, pero, al ser su olfato demasiado desarrollado su vista no importó mucho.

Cato se barrió en la tierra, no iba a escapar, si Snow los había descubierto, entonces que fuera testigo de lo furioso que estaba, blandió sus espadas mientras los demás corrían, iba a matar a esos perros, sobre todo por la forma tan animal en la que él había muerto por su causa, antes de que los lobos enormes le dieran alcance, Rue había trepado un árbol, Thresh también estaba arriba de uno, Katniss y Peeta ya estaban detenidos, auto-convirtiéndose en la carnada… Cato dio un salto a la derecha cuando uno de los perros intentó mordisquearle por completo, el muchacho antiguo tributo del segundo distrito lanzó un golpe con la filosa espada, logrando rebanar una de las orejas del animal y parte del pescuezo, este soltó un aullido chirriante, cosa que no hizo que Cato se detuviera, y con un movimiento rápido, el animal mutado ya estaba en el suelo con el corazón atravesado…

Cuando el segundo perro estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Cato, Rue y Thresh saltaron de los árboles hasta caer sobre los muto, la pequeña niña, que había tenido entre sus manos una cuerda resistente, la enredó por el cuello de la bestia, a pesar de ser pequeña y delgada, Rue era muy fuerte… ni que decir de Thresh que nomas acercarse al animal, lanzó su mazo en contra del cráneo del perro lo que causó su muerte al instante…

Katniss vio a Rue luchar contra al animal mientras este intentaba tumbarla de su lomo, la cazadora tomó su arco y lo armó con su flecha, sus ojos se dilataron y en cuestión de segundos, la flecha plateada estaba incrustada en la frente del animal…

_Todo había quedado en silencio…_

Después de eso, ninguno dijo nada, todos iban siguiendo a Katniss quien iba a paso apresurado, Peeta entonces fue capaz de recordar a donde iban… había olido y sentido la brisa del río, entonces dedujo que Katniss estaba guiándolos hasta la caverna donde habían estado hace seis años…

Y como en este entonces, la cueva continuaba oscura y húmeda, pero igual iban a permanecer seguros hasta que volvieran a salir…

Katniss tomó asiento sobre una piedra, lo mismo hicieron sus acompañantes, la muchacha intentaba recuperar el aliento como los otros…

Fue cuando Rue desvió la mirada de ella y vio la canasta donde Katniss reposaba sus flechas…llenándose; una a una fueron apareciendo las flechas plateadas, cosa que a la niña le pareció muy fuera de lo normal, por qué, que ella recordara, los Juegos de Hambre no te recargaban las armas…

_Algo estaba muy extraño._

La muchacha levantó la mirada, encontrándose primeramente con el rostro serio de Rue.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica en llamas…

- Eso debería preguntarte a ti, Katniss ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó la morena para la sorpresa de los demás.

- Rue… ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó su compañero de distrito.

- Hay algo que tengas que decirnos Katniss ¿verdad? ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó la adolescente mientras se ponía de pie, los ojos grises y los demás, estaban puestos en ella.

- Hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirles, pero primero quiero saber… ¿por qué ustedes están vivos? – la voz de la arquera sonó fría y distante, Peeta se puso nervioso y mientras se ponía de pie, Katniss se percató que había muchas cosas nuevas de las que se había estado perdiendo.

- Cinna con la ayuda de la ciencia avanzada ha logrado regenerar los cuerpos de Cato, Rue y los demás, Katniss… - dijo el muchacho antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¿con que propósito? – preguntó la joven interrumpiéndolo y sin mover ni un solo dedo.

- Con el maldito propicito de venir a rescatarte chica en llamas, pero al parecer has estado tomándote unas buenas vacaciones en este lugar infernal…- intervino Cato quien se levantó de su lugar, Katniss hizo lo mismo al verle.

- ¡Yo no estoy aquí por gusto! – fue su respuesta, el rubio muchacho del segundo distrito se acercó a ella lo suficiente y le miró a los ojos, un poco inclinado debido a su gran altura a comparación de la de ella.

- Entonces dime… ¿por qué carajos estás aquí en lugar de estar al lado de la rebelión? – el ambiente estaba tenso, demasiado diría Peeta…

- Cato no creo que…- añadió Peeta pero le fue imposible, esos dos lo ignoraban por completo.

- Ya te dije, no estoy aquí por gusto, estoy atrapada, Snow me tiene aquí en contra mía…- fue lo que ella dijo mientras fruncía el ceño sin apartar la mirada de Cato.

Rue entrecerró los ojos y miró a la muchacha muy detalladamente, Katniss estaba furiosa, y por eso, la chica de piel morena se percató de la verdad o al menos una parte de ella, Foxface y Glimmer la tomaron en brazos al verla perder la fuerza.

- ¡Rue! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la rubia, todos los demás se giraron para mirarle, pero los ojos de la chica estaban puestos en Katniss…

Fue en unos cuantos segundo de tiempo que Rue lo volvió a ver, los ojos de Katniss cambiaban de un gris claro a un azul turquesa, pero solo era cuestión de segundos antes de que estos volvieran a su color original, era un patrón anormal, pasaban diez o quince segundos y los ojos de la muchacha destellaban en un color azul que apenas duraba, Rue pudo darse cuenta de ello por qué era muy observadora…

- Ella no es Katniss…- soltó la chica para la sorpresa de todos.

La cazadora cerró los ojos y volvió a sentarse, no esperaba que se dieran cuenta, pero después de todo aquella era Rue…

Peeta, Cato y los demás se giraron lentamente hacia ella, buscando respuestas en Katniss, la muchacha, al sentir el peso de las miradas, levantó la suya y los enfrentó.

- Lo que Rue dice en parte es verdad… en cierto modo yo no soy Katniss Everdeen, no la que ustedes conocen…- confesó mientras veía como Peeta perdía el color de su pie, a Cato fruncir el ceño y a Clove arquear las cejas, Glimmer simplemente estaba curiosa y Rue sabía la verdad.

- Explícate… - aquello no era una petición por parte de Cato, sino más bien una maldita orden con la que Katniss no estaba muy de acuerdo en acatar, pero no podía darse el lujo de armar un pleito en ese lugar…

- Primero… ¿Qué es lo que saben y cuáles son las razones por las que están aquí? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Creí que había preguntado yo primero…- objetó Cato.

- si quieres una jodida respuesta… tienes que responder mis preguntas…- contraatacó ella.

Peeta seguía sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, que Katniss no era la Katniss que él conocía, a demás todo estaba demasiado sospechoso, así que decidió contar todo lo que sabían, todo acerca de la misión, del supuesto estado en el que ella estaba, de las pesadillas que ella tenía y de las cuales Snow estaba aprovechándose, de la rebelión oprimida por este y la falta de Katniss en sus vidas…

La muchacha pareció pensativa después de escucharlo todo, la cueva se había quedado en un profundo silencio…

Cato le vio resoplar lentamente hasta que su mirada se dirigió hacia ellos una vez más.

- Rue y Cinna tienen razón, yo no soy Katniss y ella sigue en coma…- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos, nadie dijo nada esperando a que continuara.

- …Snow ha estado manipulando las pesadillas de Katniss, quien está en la cima de la colina a unos cien kilómetros a nuestro norte… todos los tributos han estado siendo perseguidos por varios tipos de criaturas que han salido de las pesadillas de Katniss…

- ¿y tú…que eres? – preguntó Cato, interrumpiéndola, si esa muchacha que era de pies a cabeza idéntica a Katniss Everdeen decía no ser quien parecía ser, entonces ¿Quién diantres era? O más quien… ¿Qué era…?

- También yo soy parte de esa pesadilla, antes de que Snow sometiera a Katniss en el coma, ella sabía lo que iba a pasarle y lo primero en que pensó crear y aprovecharse de la situación en la que se encontraba… fue en ella misma ayudando a los tributos… no puedo hacerles ganar el juego del hambre debido a que Snow no declara triunfador a nadie… a demás de que ellos no pueden salir vivos de aquí…- fue la respuesta de la muchacha.

- Por eso te cambian el color de ojos en un determinado lapso de tiempo ¿no es así? ¿por qué no eres humana sino un producto del sueño de Katniss? – la pregunta de Rue estremeció a varios.

- Así es… si notaste el color azul, a eso se le llaman pixeles digitales, es con lo que está hecho todo este lugar, por si no lo han notado, la zona de hambre es un mundo virtual, el agua, los árboles, la tierra, la hierba, los muto incluso… pero al mismo tiempo que es ficción, todo lo que hacen y deshacen es real… como sus muertes en manos de los lobos mutados…- respondió Katniss mirando a Cato al mencionar aquello último.

- Entonces no importa cuán virtual sea… todo lo que pasa aquí es real… - afirmó Cato.

- Así es…el problema es que Snow lo controla todo desde la cabina y eso me detiene, no puedo ayudar a los chicos sin que él se dé cuenta… es más, hay algo peor que eso…

- ¿algo peor que no seas real y que la verdadera Katniss este coma o que estamos aquí sin poder encontrarte y sin salida? ¿o peor que ver a los tributos morir? – Glimmer estaba nerviosa por qué sabía que el porciento de que esa misión diera resultados positivos eran bastante bajo.

- No, lo peor de todo es que…- Katniss se detuvo, tenía que decírselos con las palabras correctas, aquello iba a afectarles demasiado, sobre todo a Peeta por qué si llevaba a enfrentarse con ello, seguramente no iba a poder contra eso…

- ¿Qué es peor, Katniss? – preguntó Peeta.

- ¡Habla ahora maldición! – exclamó Cato ya desesperado.

- Snow ha dejado de enviar soldados de paz cada vez que un tributo llega a ser el único sobreviviente, eran ellos los encargados de ejecutar al supuesto ganador…- se detuvo y bajó la mirada al levantarla una vez más, el rostro de Cato estaba desfigurado por la sorpresa, el muchacho era demasiado listo y no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para adivinar lo que iba a decirles…

- Así es Cato… es la misma imagen de Katniss Everdeen la que está utilizando para asesinar al tributo final… y todo esto es transmitido por televisión… - y guardó silencio ante aquella noticia.

Cato recuperó su compostura seria, aquella chica en llamas había dicho un par de cosas bastante interesantes, una, que pasara lo que pasara, ella no iba a salir del juego, eso le quedó bastante en claro, y la segunda, era que Snow estaba usando el rostro y el significado de esta en contra de los distritos, la chica en llamas a la que habían tomado como la cara de la revolución ahora era la ejecutora personal del presidente Snow.

- ¿y qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora? Snow nos ha detectado… - intervino Foxface mientras intentaba no morderse las uñas, un extraño comportamiento para una chica de su edad.

- La idea era ir por Katniss a la colima, pero el capitolio no nos la va a poner tan fácil… así que, o lidiamos un plan o vamos a tener que soportar a Snow y sus trampas tras nuestros traseros…- Cato parecía muy decidido en guiar al grupo, pero Peeta creía que las cosas no deberían ser tan espontaneas.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo Cato, será mejor que esperemos a que llegue la noche y poder continuar más libremente…

- ¿y arriesgarnos a ser perseguidos por los Mutos a esa hora? Ni loca, creo que Cato tiene razón, es ahora… o nunca…- Clove apoyaba a Cato mientras que Peeta pensaba mejor lo que había dicho.

- Pero si seguimos nuestro camino, corremos el riesgo de que los demás tributos nos encuentren…

- ¿y qué tiene de malo con eso? – intervino Thresh que ya estaba cansado de guardar silencio.

- Él tiene razón Peeta… yo no le veo nada de malo que involucremos a esos chicos, a demás, estoy casi segura de que nos ayudarían a pelear contra lo que Snow quiera usarnos en nuestra contra…- Foxface parecía tener más ganas de pelear que otra cosa, Peeta pareció pensársela, era verdad, tener un poco de ayuda extra no les vendría absolutamente nada mal.

- Bien, pero no iremos a buscar a ningún tributo, si nos encontramos con alguno, lo convencemos y listo… no podemos perder tiempo en desviarnos… - y dicho, Peeta tomó su maleta y se la echó en el hombro, Katniss se puso de pie…

- Bien, si están decididos en ir a la colina, yo los llevaré, pero una cosa voy a advertirles, entre más nos acerquemos a la Katniss real, más grande serán los peligros… me encargaré de acercarlos lo más cercano que se me permita llegar…- y dicho la muchacha se dispuso a marcharse, tomó su arco y sus flechas y dio unos pasos a la salida antes de ser detenida por una fría mano…

- ¿Qué significa lo más cercano que se me permita? – preguntó Cato con una ceja levantada, Peeta levantó ambas, sorprendido y Katniss simplemente maldijo al muchacho por prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras.

- Yo no podré subir a la colina… ya lo eh intentado varias veces…ni siquiera los muto o algunas otras criaturas pueden ir allí, Katniss está protegida de todo a todo como les dije…

- Así que solo serás nuestra guía…- Cato le soltó el agarre y se decidió a salir de la cueva, Peeta fue tras él pero se detuvo a lado de la chica en llamas, bueno, eso parecía ser…

Snow tenía frente a él las alarmas chillando una y otra vez mientras su personal intentaba averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando, debía haber un error en el sistema por qué uno de sus hombres le indicó que había descubierto un grupo de infiltrados en el juego, el anciano se preguntaba cómo había sido posible aquello, y lo primero que intentó hacer fue enviar unas cuantas cámaras, pero antes de que estas lograran captar algún movimiento en el bosque, se dio cuenta que estaban al aire, así que canceló la búsqueda y envió a unos cuantos muto, los cuales habían muerto casi media hora después de liberarlos, algo estaba mal, algo había ahí dentro en el juego como para que sus bestias cibernéticas fallaran…

Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue despertarla…

- Llamen a la chica de fuego y envíenla a cazar a los intrusos, quiero imágenes provenientes de ella y los quiero muertos a todos, ahora…. – fueron sus ordenes mientras observaba la gran pantalla, chicos corriendo de un lado a otro, otros muchos llorando bajo un árbol, varios asesinándose entre ellos y unos pocos trepando en los árboles…

- Derriben ese árbol, no quiero a ninguno trepando…- fue su última orden antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse, pero antes de eso.

- Y quiero un reporte de los intrusos dentro de una hora…

- Si señor…- respondió el más joven de los vigilantes, sonrío al ver que Snow no lo había reconocido y aunque Marvel no había ido al rescate de Katniss, si había podido ayudare en otra cosa, Cinna había encontrado la manera de infiltrarlo en las instalaciones y darle un trabajo, el muchacho a veces se preguntaba quién era jefe de quien… y continuo tecleando y cuidando a sus amigos.

Marvel tecleaba como loco, buscando algún documento importante en el sistema operativo, había abierto y cerrado varios programas, dos de sus compañeros se lo habían advertido, solamente iban a cuidarlo un determinado tiempo para que los demás no sospecharan de sus intensiones, y así fue, Marvel quedó con los dedos tensos hasta que vio lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, así que aquello era la razón por la cual todos los distritos se habían doblegado ante Snow una vez más…

La figura femenina giraba, mostrándose en diferentes ángulos y a pesar de que era casi idéntica a la verdadera, eran sus ojos azules los que la diferenciaba de la autentica, pero todo lo demás, era una réplica exacta de la muchacha…

Una copia barata y una versión oscura de Katniss Everdeen, Marvel se dio prisa en copiar los archivos y guardarlos en un dispositivo USB, Cinna y Haymitch tenían que ver aquello.

Cuando Marvel hubo terminado aquello, creo un par de mutos bastantes defectuosos para Snow y los colocaría en el campo de hambre lo más alejados posibles de sus compañeros, lo que menos quería era que la misión saliera mal.

- Snow viene en camino y los demás comenzaran a prestar atención, deja eso y ponte hacer lo que te ordenó…- le susurró al oído uno de sus compañeros de misión.

Marvel no respondió pues para cuando Snow había llegado, el muchacho ya había hecho todo lo que se le había pedido al pie de la letra…

La corteza de uno de los aparentemente árboles más viejos y enormes, comenzó a abrirse en dos, mostrando una oscuridad absoluta dentro de él, pero, dentro de tanta sombra, un par de destellos azules comenzaron a aclararse, las manos se aferraron a la libertad, había sido despertada con una orden simple y clara…

**_Deshacerse de los intrusos._**

Puso un pie fuera de su escondite, luego sacó el otro hasta haberse liberado por completo, la chica miró por todos lados hasta que en su mano apareció su arma, un hermoso arco plateado y un puñado de flechas en el carcaj colgando en su espalda…

**_La cazadora había despertado._**

Todos corrían como almas que se las llevaba el diablo, sus armas bien empuñadas cuando Katniss, quien iba en medio del grupo, justamente entre Peeta y Cato, se detuvo de un golpe, sus ojos, abiertos en son de sorpresa estaban, la muchacha se dio la media vuelta, sus labios entreabiertos, se estremeció al sentir una mano en su hombro, se giró rápidamente y era Cato…

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó el chico mientras le miraba fijamente.

- Tenemos que correr aún más rápido, pase lo que pase, continúen al frente y no se detengan, ni siquiera por los demás tributos, ahora vayan…- pidió la muchacha mientras descolgaba el arco y lo recargaba con una de sus flechas, lo que había sentido venir era más de lo que había esperado que haría Snow, era verdad, ella existía al igual que ella, pero su despertar era un recurso al que el presidente Snow no acudía sin saber que realmente era la única solución…

Había pasado un par de años desde la última vez que ella tuvo que intervenir y enfrentarse a ella casi a muerte…

- ¿de qué estás hablando? Dijiste que ibas a….- Rue iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida.

- Si valoran la vida que le han dado una vez más, van a largarse, algo viene tras de ustedes y no va a parar hasta matarlos, yo intentaré retenerla pero… no les aseguro que vayan a alcanzarlos…- respondió la muchacha mientras intentaba relajarse…

- ¿se puede saber de quién debemos escapar? – preguntó Cato bastante intrigado, Katniss simplemente intentó no exasperarse.

- Snow la llama Ellenis, ella está creada de igual manera que los muto, pero su inteligencia es mucho mayor, Snow la deja libre muy rara vez, es una cazadora de tributos, yo he peleado contra ella y casi termino muerta… Snow los ve como una amenaza, esperen a que se entere de quienes son… ahora, Peeta, chicos, por favor corran…

- No vamos a correr…- interrumpió Cato.

- No podrán contra ella ni en mil años…- contraatacó Katniss.

- Pero juntos no podrá hacernos nada…- intervino Glimmer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Katniss la miró de reojo.

- No entienden… Ellenis es el prototipo que Snow creo a imagen y semejanza de Katniss, yo soy la versión de los sueños de Katniss… Ellenis es la versión de Snow… ella nació aquí, fue entrenada aquí, estos son sus terrenos y soy la única que puede verla con ojos de enemiga… Peeta, lo siento pero no creo que tú quieras matar a una chica idéntica a Katniss y tú Cato… tal vez disfrutes de ello pero no creo que suceda, ella ha sido dotada con las habilidades y dotes de todos los tributos ganadores… por más fuerza y destreza que muestres, Ellenis va a superarlos a todos…

- ¿y qué te hace a ti mejor que nosotros, que hace que tú si puedas enfrentarte a ella y nosotros no? – preguntó Cato mientras se ponía frente a la arquera, Katniss sonrío de medio lado.

- Soy idéntica a la Katniss original, si me ve, va a desdeñarse conmigo y se olvidará de ustedes por un rato, al menos, hasta que me mate…- fue su respuesta.

- ¡Te has vuelto loca! – exclamó Rue mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba, Katniss respondió el gesto.

- Lo lamento mucho Rue, pero debes entender que yo no soy la verdadera Katniss, ni siquiera soy real fuera de este mundo, pero si quieres volver a verla, tienen que seguir con su camino, no estamos muy lejos, a demás, creo que hay un pequeño grupo de tributos a los que pueden convencer para que los ayuden…

Rue se separó de la muchacha y le miró a los ojos.

- Promete que intentarás vivir lo más que puedas, si tan terrible es esa Ellenis, acabarás con ella y nos alcanzarás… promételo Katniss, promételo…- le había dicho la morena mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Lo prometo Rue… ahora vayan…- y dicho aquello los demás empezaron a continuar con su camino, Peeta se despidió de ella y él último en ir tras ellos fue Cato, pero justamente al pasar por su lado…

- Las chicas buenas nunca mienten, mas te vale que cumplas tu promesa chica en llamas, por qué no me gustaría escucharla llorar todo el maldito trayecto…- le susurró en el oído antes de seguir a los demás; Katniss no volteo a verle, solo se mantuvo en su posición y espero a que dejaran de hacer ruido.

_Iba a morir, estaba segura._

Pero a pesar de eso, su promesa haría que se cumpliera cueste lo que le cueste, así le faltara un brazo o una pierna, sonrío al pensar lo ridículo que se escuchaba aquello.

Tal vez era una mentira lo que le había hecho prometer a Rue, pero ella jamás los había engañado cuando les dijo que Ellenis era una contrincante a la que ellos no podían vencer, sobre todo por qué Ellenis al igual que ella, era un objeto irreal que solo podían sub-existir en el juego del hambre mientras Katniss estuviera dormida…

Sus pies eran ligeros, el golpeteo de su trenza contra su espalda era suave y la tensión que existía entre sus manos y el arco era ocasionado por el fuerte agarre que había, los había detectado en el preciso momento en que se le había dado la orden de abrir los ojos, sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer en cuanto los tuviera en frente… matarlos, dolorosa y lentamente…

**CONTINUARA.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola...**

**Lamento mucho el retraso, pero como estoy a unos días de salir de vaGaciones eh estado llena de pies a cabeza de tareas y exámenes y trabajos finales, espero me disculpen y sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo, esperando que les guste, les agradezco y dejo muchos saludos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_"Katniss le veía reflejado en aquel enorme espejo, pero lamentablemente no podía ver más que su sombra, era mucho más alto que ella, pero a pesar de eso, la chica en llamas podía saber que le miraba a los ojos… era intrigante, era la segunda vez que lo veía y aún seguía sin saber quién era en realidad…" _

Había anochecido ya y a pesar de eso, no se habían detenido, Rue se encontraba trepada en un enorme árbol, estaba esperándola con muchas ansias, y aún así ella no aparecía, no había rastro alguno de que Katniss iba a volver, pero ella lo había prometido, su palabra estaba en juego…

Su cuerpo se estremeció al ver unas cuantas aves en la lejanía revolotear en el cielo, eran pájaros muy oscuros que tenían mucho miedo, lo que a la chica del onceavo distrito le preocupaba era que esas aves provenían del mismo lugar donde Katniss se había quedando esperando a la tal Ellenis.

Cato se dio cuenta que la niña más joven del grupo no había bajado en ningún momento de aquellas ramas, Thresh simplemente la vigilaba de vez en cuando, no quería que resbalara o algo así, temía por su seguridad, demasiado.

- ¿seguro que va a estar bien? – preguntó Glimmer mientras se llevaba un pastelillo a la boca.

- Es una profesional…- respondió el chico moreno mientras intentaba descansar lo más posible.

Clove estaba al otro lado, recargada en un árbol y Cato a su lado, sentado en el suelo y su espalda contra la corteza; la chica estaba molesta porque se habían negado a prender una fogata, el frío al parecer había aumentado mágicamente desde hace un par de horas, cosa que le hizo enfurecer por un rato.

- No puedes molestarte, no vamos a quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo…- la voz de Peeta mientras buscaba algo en la maleta hizo eco por todo el lugar. Clove hizo caso omiso y continuó con su mirada pérdida más allá de los árboles.

Cato por otro lado, simplemente se dedicaba a dar vueltas a las espadas entre sus manos, el brillo del filo era atemorizante, su reflejó destellaba de vez en cuando pero el muchacho no prestaba atención a otra cosa más que no sentía que no era él, había muerto cuando tenía dieciocho años y ahora, su cuerpo le revelaba otra cosa y a pesar de no aparentar demasiada edad, Cato simplemente no creía verse mayor, lo mismo pasaba con los demás, incluso Clove había cambiado, para sus veinte años actuales, lo único infantil que quedaba en ella era su mirada incrédula, la misma mirada que Rue poseía, ambas habían muerto siendo unas niñas y al despertar una vez más, era obvio que sus mentes continuarían siéndolo a pesar que sus cuerpos le decían otra cosa…

- Katniss no llega…- se escuchó la voz de Rue quien había bajado del árbol, Peeta se puso de pie, era hora de marchar.

- Ella dijo que nos alcanzaría, tenemos que creer en su palabra.- comentó mientras recogía sus cosas, Thresh lo imitó.

- Él tiene razón Rue, vamos a ir por Katniss y la despertaremos y verás que todo volverá a la normalidad…- el comentario del muchacho hizo que Clove soltara una risotada.

- Es increíble hasta dónde puede llegar la ingenuidad…

- Clove…- le llamo Cato intentando detenerla.

- ¡No! ¡Dice que todo va a volver a la normalidad, pero han pasado seis años, estamos en el juego del hambre una vez más y dice que volveremos a la normalidad! ¡Dios, que primero me explique que es la irrealidad!

- ¡Ya basta! ¡estamos vivos, deberías agradecerlo y estar viva es lo único que debes procurar seguir cuidando! – Peeta dio un paso hasta ella y la sacudió por los hombros.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No hasta que lo entiendas! ¡Tú no estuviste ahí para ver los horrores que Katniss y yo vivimos, no continuaste viva para sufrir los efectos de ser una asesina y soñar con las víctimas a las que viste morir!… Katniss me lo contaba todo acerca de sus sueños, tú eras uno de esos espectros que rondaban en su cabeza proclamando venganza, ella continuo viviendo y luchando como si nada de eso le afectara, y tú te atormentas porque sigues aquí y como unos son capaces de soñar con un mundo normal.. ahora cállate que me estresas… es hora de marcharnos… - Peeta lanzó una mirada a Cato, los ojos fríos del muchacho no le comunicaban nada, así que estaba de más decirle cualquier cosa, Rue se estremeció al saber que Katniss había pasado muy malos momentos después de haber ganado los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre.

- Ese idiota…- susurró Clove mientras seguía a los demás, Cato tomó sus cosas y siguió a su amiga cuando estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, el chico rubio se giró para ver atrás, no había nada ahí a excepción de árboles y sombras…

Se miraban como si no lo hubieran hecho nunca, como si no supieran quien era la que se encontraba frente a ellos, Ellenis sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras Katniss intentaba observarla, si se descuidaba por un segundo, ese podría ser un error que le costaría su vida y sabiendo que ella no era real, no se imaginaba a Rue llorándole, la niña le había hecho prometer que se encontrarían de nuevo y ella en vano aceptó la promesa…

- Sabes que voy a matarte ¿verdad? – escuchó la pregunta provenir de todos lados excepto de los labios de la muchacha.

Esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaba de esa mujer extraña, no movía sus labios ni un solo centímetro ni siquiera para hablar, todo estaba dentro de su mente, era como si se estuviera comunicando telepáticamente con ella.

- No vas a acercarte a ellos…- fue su respuesta mientras llevaba su mano a la espalda y tomaba una enorme cuchilla, no iba a permitir que Peeta y los demás fueron asesinados por esa mujer, Katniss se preparó para una ardua batalla, si iba a morir, sería luchando.

- ¿y qué vas hacer para impedirlo? – preguntó, Katniss le vio levantar las cejas más su voz seguía taladrándole la cabeza, eso era lo que más le fastidiaba, que su voz fuera incluso idéntico a la de ella.

Katniss sabía que no podría usar el arco en una distancia tan corta, para cuando intentara lanzar la flecha, Ellenis ya la hubiera bañado con cortes por todos lados y su muerte hubiera sido bastante lenta…

Ella esquivaba los golpes que la chica le lanzaba, era bastante difícil para Katniss seguirle el ritmo a Ellenis, sobre todo por lo rápida que era, podría atacar y permitirse una herida pero igual su contrincante saldría lastimada… pero Katniss no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar aquel prototipo de la chica en llamas, no sabía si Snow podía hacerla que se recuperara de sus heridas y ella misma, ciertamente, no podía permitirse morir en aquel lugar, sobre todo si Katniss soñaba con poder ayudar a que los juegos del hambre fueran lo menos sufribles…

Había pasado cuatro días desde que aquel grupo se había marchado en busca de Katniss y aún no podía creer que Cinna y Haymitch no le hubieran permitido ir tras la chica, hubiera sido mejor para su bienestar que hubiera ido él personalmente en busca de la muchacha…

Recargó la frente contra la fría pared cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, el borracho del distrito doce entró a la habitación con una cara de sorpresa, Haymitch hubiera esperado ver a cualquiera menos a Gale…

- ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí? – preguntó el rubio hombre mientras se acercaba al enorme muchacho, Gale lo miró de arriba a abajo, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, ese sujeto permanecía casi intacto por los años.

- Se supone que ibas a mantenerme informado…- fue su respuesta, su voz sonó ronca y bastante apagada, Haymitch no entendió debido a que pero si él por quien.

- Oh, si… Informado…- dijo Haymitch mientras se rascaba la cabellera larga, sus ojos se fijaron en el muchacho castaño que tenía en frente, desde que todo aquello había empezado, Gale había sido uno de los primeros en unirse a la causa Sinsajo en contra del Capitolio.

- Oh si, eso mismo… pero resulta que usted no ha tenido la decencia de al menos llamarme para comunicarme de cualquier cosa respecto a Katniss…- el ceño fruncido de Gale se profundizó, sus espesas cejas lo hacían ver mucho más aterrador de lo que ya era cuando se molestaba, Haymitch sonrío.

- Peeta y los demás están en ello muchacho, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- el ebrio del distrito doce se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el fuerte brazo del chico y después lo dirigió a dar un paseo por el pasillo.

- Eso espero… me aterra imaginar que Katniss está allá, en el lugar que le causa pesadillas, sola y a merced del enemigo… ¿seguro que ella está bien? – preguntó Gale mientras caminaba a lado de Haymitch.

- Ella está sana y salva muchacho, Snow no es capaz de hacerle daño por alguna extraña razón y créeme, lo único que tenemos que hacer es quitársela de las manos.

- Bueno… mi familia ha de estar preocupada por mi y tengo que…

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, ellos estarán a salvo mientras estén con nosotros y cuando Katniss esté a nuestro lado… la libertad será un objetivo que ya no estará solo en nuestros sueños…- y dicho, Haymitch se separó de él, Gale sonrío ante aquello.

- Eso espero… por qué cuando Katniss regrese, quiero ser el primero en estar ahí para ella…- fue su respuesta mientras se daba la media vuelta y regresaba al albergue, Haymitch le miró alejarse, luego sonrío…

- No estoy muy seguro que seas el único…- murmuró para luego levantar la mano y despedirse del muchacho que había volteado a verle, Gale sonrío y luego continuo con su camino.

En ese preciso momento, Cinna apareció justo a tiempo, el moreno alcanzó a ver al amigo de Katniss dar la vuelta en el pasillo…

- Déjame adivinar… le prometiste información sobre Katniss…- comenzó a decir, Haymitch sonrío.

- Ya lo has dicho, el amigo de Katniss…- fue la contestación de Haymitch mientras se alejaba del moreno, este sonrío de medio lado.

- ¿y ya le dijiste que los hemos perdido del radar?

- No… ¿por qué habría de decirle eso?

- Mientras no le digas que Snow ya los ha encontrado…

- No me imagino lo que haría…

- ¿Qué crees que haga ese chico…?

- No tengo ni idea… ¿Qué es lo que hacen los mocosos de ahora cuando sus hormonas están por el cielo?

- Oh vaya… pensé que tú lo sabrías Haymitch…

- Si, muy gracioso… ya no tengo quince ¿sabes?

- No… ya topaste los cuarenta, no tienes novia, ni amante siquiera…

- Mi novia murió en los Juegos del hambre… y a mi amante la asesiné, por eso me convertí en el ganador del quincuagésimos juegos del hambre… - aquello dejó a Cinna bastante helado, Haymitch por otro lado desapareció como alma en pena de aquel pasillo.

- De todas las malditas respuestas ¿tenías que traumarme con esa? Ah… ¿Qué vamos hacer con este hombre? – se preguntó el moreno mientras se retiraba por el lado puesto que aquel ebrio del doceavo distrito.

Snow por otro lado, tenía frente suyo las imágenes de los intrusos que sabrá dios por donde se habían infiltrado dentro del juego, era algo que no iba a perdonar a los responsables de ello, pero lo que lo mantenía con la mirada perpleja fueron las personas que se encontraban en la pantalla, había mandado activar unas cuantas cámaras que le enviarían imágenes de sus movimientos, imágenes que no iban a transmitirse en televisión abierta, Snow no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los televidentes, a demás, no quería provocarlos, lo menos que quería era otro levantamiento como lo hubo seis años atrás…

Pero ahora, lo que más le preocupaba al hombre, era la dirección que aquellos individuos estaban tomando, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba la colina donde yacía la chica en llamas o como le había estado llamando últimamente, la chica en sueños…

- ¿en donde se encuentra Ellenis? – preguntó Snow mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, hubo silencio tras unos cuantos sonidos de tecleo, uno que otro susurro hasta que la imagen apareció en la pantalla…

- Ellenis está fuera de la vista de las cámaras como se le indicó, el radar indica que se encuentra tras los invasores, estuvo detenida por poco de quince minutos, acompañada…- comentó uno de los vigilantes mientras continuaba con su vista en la pantalla, Snow frunció el ceño…

- El virus de Katniss… ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? ¿Ellenis se ha deshecho de ella por fin? – preguntó el anciano esperando una respuesta rápida.

- Los contadores se signos vitales no indican absolutamente nada, pero conociendo el lugar de procedencia del Virus, me temo decir señor, que no hay manera de averiguar si el virus ha sido eliminado del sistema…- fue la respuesta del muchacho, Snow bajó la mirada para ver quién era el que le había contestado, sus ojos azules enfocaron a un muchacho delgado, al cual, evidentemente no lo había visto por las instalaciones hasta ese día, seguramente era nuevo… pero.

Algo le decía que de algún lado lo había visto antes.

- Bien, cualquier información, por más mínima que sea, háganmelo saber…- y dicho aquello, el hombre de blanca cabellera pasó a retirarse.

- Claro señor…- contestó Marvel mientras se volvía hacia el frente, el chico no se dio cuenta de que Snow lo había mirado de soslayo.

Cuando el anciano Subió las escaleras y salió de las instalaciones, se acercó al guardia que se encontraba a lado de la puerta…

- Quiero que me investiguen al chico nuevo… - ordenó tranquilamente para luego pasar a seguir con su camino.

Peeta levantó la mirada al cielo estrellado, notando que pronto esas hermosas estrellas iban a desaparecer tras la luz del nuevo día, no faltaba mucho y ya habían pasado varias horas desde que llegaron a ese lugar para descansar, la comida comenzaba a escasear y pronto tenían que enfrentarse a Snow y su huida del lugar…

- Cato… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Clove mientras se acercaba al muchacho, los ojos azules del chico no se desviaron hacia ella.

- ¿Qué parece que hago Clove? – contestó él retóricamente.

- Es un arco pero… ¿para qué quieres un arco, Cato? tú no sabes usarlo…

Rue, desde su sitio, junto a Foxface y Glimmer, habían estado mirando al chico del segundo distrito tallar con su espada algunas ramas, sobre todo las puntas de las supuestas flechas que ya tenía a su lado, eran varias y suficientes para abrirse camino entre sus enemigos, Peeta lo observó, sino lo conociera lo suficiente hubiera dicho que aquello era normal, pero no, Cato no se comportaba de aquella manera, además que su especialidad no era el arco ni las flechas sino las espadas, era verdad, tenía máxima puntería con ellas, pero definitivamente las flechas no se manejaban igual, no era el mismo peso, no era la misma fuerza aplicada en el lanzamiento, tal vez si la concentración, pero no, Cato no era aficionado al arco ni a las flechas; El arma no era para él, eso le quedaba más que claro para Peeta…

- Es para la chica en llamas…- respondió Cato mientras dejaba la rama con punta y tomaba una más larga y curveada, el muchacho la estudió, tenía rato que lo había terminado pero no estaba mal tener que revisarla nuevamente…

- ¿El arco es…?

- ¿Qué parte de es para la chica en llamas, no entiendes, Clove? – la muchacha de cabellera negra se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amigo, Cato se puso de pie, tomó las flechas la espada y el arco, ahí definitivamente no podía continuar haciendo su trabajo.

Peeta no dijo nada, simplemente sé había quedado en silencio, luego se percató que Clove le miraba extrañamente…

- No lo haré… que lo haga Thresh - le dijo el rubio a la muchacha mientras apuntaba con su pulgar al moreno.

- A mí ni me miren, no hablamos mucho él uno con el otro…- interrumpió Thresh mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¡Por favor! Ha estado raro estos últimos días… alguien tiene que hacerlo…- dijo Clove para su defensa.

- Tu eres más cercana a él que cualquiera de nosotros.- intervino Foxface mientras intentaba no quedarse dormida.

- Es cierto, tu eres de su mismo distrito…- apoyó Glimmer.

- ¡Ya lo han oído contestarme! Mellark, por favor te lo pido, ve a hablar con él…- los ojos azules de Clove destellaron en un extraño brillo que Peeta no supo descifrar, el muchacho terminó por soltar un suspiró de resignación.

- ¡Bien, bien… yo lo haré, pero me debes esta…! – y dicho aquello, Clove sonrío abiertamente, la chica sabía de sobra que Cato necesitaba hablar con alguien de su mismo sexo, y como ella era una chica, no iba a soltar palabra alguna, tal vez Cato ocupaba hablar de chicas o algo así ¿Qué sabía ella? Peeta puso los ojos en blanco al verla sonreír de aquella manera, aunque le había estremecido de pies a cabeza aquello, pues lo único que recordaba de Clove antes de sumergirse en aquella misión, era su sonrisa sádica, cargada de arrogancia y prejuicio, pero bueno, regresar a la vida después de morir tan horriblemente cambia a la gente ¿no? (_ja ja ja ja ja ja ja lo siento, no pude evitar poner eso Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja)._

Cato se había alejado unos cuantos metros, no quería apartarse demasiado por qué sabía por experiencia que algo siempre sucedía tras eso, se sentó en el suelo y se recargó en un delgado árbol y continuó con su labor, de su maleta sacó un rodillo de alambre y otro de hilo, los miró preguntándose cuál de los dos sería más útil para usarlo de cuerda, el muchacho se estremeció de repente al sentir algo caer sobre sus piernas, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba, el chico amoroso… aun que llevaba días que ya no lo llamaba de aquella manera… quien sabe porqué.

- Me lo dio Cinna sabiendo lo que iba a intentar, aunque se equivocó de persona…- fue Peeta quien rompió el silencio, Cato tomó la cuerda y comenzó a desenrollarla, la cortó cuando vio que era lo suficientemente larga como para estarse lo suficientemente estirada para las flechas…

- ¿te ha enviado Clove, cierto Mellark? – la voz de Cato era bastante ronca y Peeta tuvo que suprimir una carcajada.

- Bueno, es tú amiga es normal que ella se preocupe por ti…- fue su respuesta antes de sentarse en el suelo frente al chico.

- No eh dicho que puedes acompañarme…

- No te he pedido permiso tampoco, vamos… es obvio que tienes algo que decir y para serte sincero, yo necesito hablar con alguien que no sean las chicas y Thresh simplemente no lo entendería…

- ¿y de que quieres hablar? – Cato estaba ocupado en atar la cuerda al arco mientras Peeta intentaba socializar con él.

- Qué te parece de… ¿Katniss? - Peeta entrecerró los ojos al ver los músculos de Cato contraerse ante la pregunta, más bien por el nombre.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? está dormida, vamos a rescatarla, mataremos a uno que otro tributo, a los guardias de la paz cuando se atraviesen en nuestro camino, tal vez nos encontremos con Snow, si ese es el caso, yo pido los ojos… - Peeta soltó una fuerte carcajada al escuchar aquellas barbaridades, nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que Cato sería lo suficientemente sangriento y bromista al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Sí, claro...! – dijo el muchacho mientras veía el arco que Cato acababa de terminar.

- Si tuviera barniz o alguna gubia para tallar el arco… sería estupendo…

- ¿sabes tallar madera? – preguntó Peeta ignorando que Cato quería algo especial para darle a Katniss cuando despertara.

- Si, era mi pasatiempo antes de entrar a los juegos, antes de morir, antes de entrenar arduamente para lo que realmente me obligaron a desear… mi madre era artesana cuando mi padre no estaba y yo le ayudaba de vez en cuando… ¿sabes que es realmente fácil cortar el cedro…? ella hacía cosas maravillosas, un poco peligroso si no tenías cuidado con las gubias…- Cato recargó el arco sobre sus piernas y las flechas las dejó de pie contra la corteza del árbol.

- Yo era panadero…- susurró Peeta sin poder evitar recordar a su familia, el distrito doce, la madre y hermana de Katniss, Gale y otras cosas…

- Supongo, medio Panem sabía que eres panadero, supongo yo que después de los juegos tu panadería se hizo muy famosa…

- Era panadero… y te equivocas, tal vez huno muchos clientes y pedidos pero, yo, después de los juegos, no volví a hornear ni un solo pan…

Cato se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

- ¿se puede saber por qué el chico…tú, dejaste de hacer lo que más te gusta? – se sentía idiota por qué sabía por si mismo él por qué Peeta había dejado de lado su trabajo.

- Katniss…- fue su simple respuesta, Cato desvió la mirada, Peeta entonces, se dio cuenta que cada vez que nombraba a la muchacha este evitaba mantener contacto alguno con él.

- ¿te pasa algo? – quiso saber mientras se ponía de pie, Cato cerró los ojos.

- No lo sé… y si está sucediéndome algo, la verdad es que lo ignoro...

- ¡CATOOO, PEETAAAAAAA! – el grito de Clove alertó a los muchachos, los cuales se pusieron en camino de regreso lo más rápido posible. Dejando olvidadas las flechas y el arco

- ¡Clove, ya voy, ya voy! – gritó Peeta mientras esforzaba a su cuerpo ir más rápido de lo normal, Cato, quien era mucho más alto y de piernas largas, iba delante de él por un par de segundos, Peeta saltó para evitar un tronco, cosa que Cato ya había hecho, evitaron ramas y piedras hasta que llegaron al lugar donde los demás se encontraban descansando…. La imagen que se encontraron había sido un duro golpe para ambos.

- Al fin… todos reunidos…- el susurro de una voz femenina estremeció sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza, Peeta había visto a Foxface en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, Rue estaba a su lado con el gesto de puro miedo en todo su rostro, la pelirroja no estaba muerta pero si muy herida, Cato apretujó los puños al ver a Glimmer siendo utilizada como escudo humano y con una cuchilla amenazando su blanco cuello. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de ver a la causante de aquello con total claridad, solamente sus ojos azules color turquesa era lo suficientemente claro… pero su voz.

- Mierda… no puede ser verdad…- susurró Peeta al ver como Glimmer era obligada dar unos pasos al frente, la oscuridad que los árboles ofrecían a esas horas habían impedido a los demás ver a la atacante.

Clove estaba de rodillas tras Thresh, quien inmediatamente se había entrometido entre la misteriosa chica y sus compañeras…

Peeta dio un paso al frente al ver de quien se trataba cuando Glimmer soltó un chillido, cosa que impidió al muchacho seguir avanzando…

- Un paso más y ella se muere… - amenazó mientras miraba por sobre los hombros de su escudo humano.

- ¿Qué diantres está pasando, quien eres? – preguntó Cato mientras sentía las manos sudorosas, estaba nervioso, la voz podía identificarla casi de inmediato, pero se le hacía irreal que fuera ella.

La chica sonrío de medio lado…

Rue soltó un grito de horror y Clove simplemente se estremeció, sintiendo cada bello de su cuerpo moverse, cada musculo de sus cuerpos se contrajeron y el miedo, el terror y la violencia habían vuelto a ellos…

La sangre salpicó el rostro de Peeta y el pecho de Cato, Clove intentó ir contra la joven pero Thresh la detuvo con un fuerte abrazo…

- ¡TE MATARE! – gritó la muchacha de grandes ojos azules.

El cuerpo de Glimmer cayó al suelo pesadamente con una gran y profunda herida en la garganta, la muchacha pataleó y con sus manos en la garganta, intentaba aferrarse a la vida, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero nada pudo hacerse, y con sus ojos abiertos, Glimmer regresó de donde había provenido, la muerte; Peeta estuvo dispuesto a ir contra la joven cuando vio a la chica lanzarse contra Thresh, quien era el que más cerca estaba, el muchacho se preparó para lo que fuera…

Cato sé quedó quieto, de todas las incoherencias que se había estado imaginando con Katniss como protagonista, aquella era la que menos le gustaba, la asesina de Glimmer no era otra más que la imagen y semejanza de Katniss Everdeen… Ellenis.

Los ojos azules de Glimmer se reflejaban en los azules de Cato, el muchacho veía a Rue intentar ayudar a Foxface y a Thresh proteger a la muchacha mientras Clove y Peeta se debatían en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo contra Katniss…

Pero él sabía que esa mujer no era Katniss, no era la chica en llamas que él había perseguido, amenazado y atacado, no, esa no era **_su _**Katniss…

Cato se giró un poco para ver la imagen, y notó la presencia de una cámara escondida dentro de un hoyuelo de un árbol, lo supo por el brillo que destelló, era evidente que Snow los estaba vigilando…

_Apretó la quijada y endureció su mirada._

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven? – gritó el chico del distrito dos mientras levantaba sus armas y se lanzaba contra Ellenis, en su camino, apartó a Peeta de un empujón y lo mismo hizo con Clove, Ellenis le miró intrigada, con sus azules ojos…

Cato, con su fuerza, tomó a la chica por los hombros y la empujó contra un árbol, la muchacha tiró una patada a su costado, liberando un grito de dolor proveniente del rubio, pero este era bastante resistente así que lo mejor que pudo hacer por el momento fue empujarla a un lado hacia las ramas, donde estas cubrían una zona inclinada y de corta distancia, Ellenis rodó por esta, golpeándose con ramas y piedras a su paso, Cato fue tras ella, intentando no caerse mientras corría, Peeta y Clove se miraron uno al otro…

- ¡quédate con Rue y ayúdala con Foxface, Thresh, acompáñame! – Peeta sabía que tenían que actuar lo más pronto posible, Clove hizo lo que se le pidió y Thresh fue tras Peeta, quien ya se encontraba bajando por la colina a gran velocidad, evadiendo alguna que otra raíz para evitar caerse…

Ellenis se puso de pie de inmediato al saberse ya en suelo plano, saltó al ver a Cato lanzarle una de sus cuchillas, le había rozado las costillas y por consecuente sus ropajes se habían rasgado junto con su piel, un pequeño arañazo, nadie, pero nadie se dio cuenta del extraño color de sangre que esta tenía, un azul idéntico a sus ojos…

Foxface había sido herida en una pierna y Rue le había envuelto la herida con un trozo de su chaqueta, la pelirroja se mordía la lengua para no gritar, Clove se encontraba buscando el ungüento entre su mochica, cuando lo hizo, se acercó a sus compañeras.

- Esto va a dolerte y mucho…- dijo Clove mientras destapaba el pequeño frasco y untaba la crema curativa en la piel lastimada, Foxface soltó un grito. Caminaba lentamente hacia él árbol, donde había visualizado un arco rustico y un par de flechas, había una maleta a un lado y si tenía suerte, encontraría algo que le aliviara el dolor, arrastrando su pierna derecha comenzó acercarse a las cosas olvidadas, dejándose caer al suelo y tomando la maleta, y ahí estaba, un pequeño frasco plateado, sonrío al recordar la medicina que había utilizado durante los juegos para aliviar su muslo quemado… **  
**

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Merezco un Review?**


	7. Chapter 6

**¿Que tal, como estamos? Espero que bien.**

****_Pues Bien, respecto al Capitulo, he decidido hacerles caso y este FIC no será un CATO&KATNISS por ningún motivo, pero les pediré un favor, denme un poquito de tiempo para el romance porque debido a estos cambios eh tenido que quitar y añadir cosas que no iban en la Historia, espero lo comprendan, a demás, voy a explicarles, Cato se sentirá sumamente atraído hacia Katniss y Clove ya está enamorada de él pero no claramente no es muy expresiva con sus sentimientos pero poco a poco irá entendiendo que si no lucha por Cato puede lograr perderle, Peeta está consciente de lo que Cato siente por Katniss, lo que llega a suceder es que Cato confunde dos emociones diferentes, el amor y el agradecimiento, él es capaz de morir por la chica en llamas pero esto se debe a que ella hizo lo que nadie habría hecho en su vida a demás que a causa de ella se le dio una nueva OPORTUNIDAD de vivir, Clove por otro lado intenta centrarse en la misión y no en los celos que en los proximos capítulos estarán haciendo de las suyas..._

_Otro sería que estoy pensando en Rue y Thresh como pareja porque siempre los he visto con amor pero de Hermanos, es por eso que no eh escrito nada al respecto, me gustaría que me dieran su opinion..._

_Gracias y sin más, les dejo saludos._

_**P.D.** ¡Por cierto, advertencia con la Katniss Virtual!_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Snow lo había descubierto y ahora lo veía con sus inquisidores ojos, Marvel era sujetado por los hombros por los soldados de la paz, no había manera de escapar y lo más probable era que Snow lo asesinara en ese preciso momento, el anciano se acercó al muchacho y le miró fijamente a los ojos…

- Ya sabía yo que de algún te había visto….- susurró el hombre muy cerca de su rostro.

Marvel lo miró lleno de miedo.

Si aquel hombre era muy capaz de mandar a veinticuatro niños a un campo de batalla solamente para asesinarse unos con otros por pura diversión, no quería ni imaginarse que era lo que a él le esperaba por alterar el juego, sonrío abiertamente al saber que le había enviado a Cinna la clave para que estos pudieran tener acceso al computador desde donde quiera que estuviera…

- ¡quiero un registro de todo lo que él ha hecho en el sistema! – fue la orden de un enfurecido Snow, Marvel le miró dirigirse una vez más hacia su persona y sin apartar su mirada de los de él, Snow se acercó mucho a Marvel, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- Si creías que los Juegos del hambre eran una pesadilla… es que no has visto las mazmorras del capitolio muchacho… ¡Llévenselo! – ordenó el hombre de avanzada edad, el miedo se apoderó de Marvel y a causa de ello, no pudo gritar ni las fuerzas para negarse a ir a donde le estaban enviando.

Snow se volvió hacia la gran pantalla, sus blancas cejas espesas fruncidas, estaba furioso, había enviado a investigar al muchacho cuando estando en la puerta de su habitación recordó su rostro, los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre…

Ese mocoso… _¡¿pero cómo era posible?_

Y sin más ni más, el nombre de Cinna y Haymitch llegaron a su mente en un dos por tres, sonrío de medio lado, no podía creer que lo hubieran logrado, esos dos desgraciados continuaban con vida después de todo.

- Envíen a los soldados de paz, quiero a esos intrusos en las mazmorras, con vida…- Snow infló el pecho, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, uno de esos entrometidos tenía que ser Peeta Mellark.

Y cuando los capturaran, los amantes trágicos por fin iban a ser parte de su colección, en fin, ya tenía en sus manos a Katniss Everdeen y ahora tenía en sus manos al muchacho, con Peeta Mellark bajo su control, suprimiría al fin la rebelión en su contra.

Ellenis se puso de pie casi de inmediato, frente a ella podía ver a los tres muchachos, Snow se lo había dicho segundos antes por la línea de comunicación que la unía a ese hombre, los intrusos tenían que ser trasladados a las mazmorras con vida, cosa que a la chica no le agradó para nada, pero a fin de cuentas había sido creada para obedecer.

- Van a morir de una forma muy lenta…- susurró la joven mientras se llevaba la mano a la espalda y sacaba una daga de entre las ropas oscuras, Thresh había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de ello, y por ende, les había advertido a sus compañeros.

Peeta le había sujetado por los hombros mientras que Cato intentaba mantenerla inmóvil, Thresh simplemente procuraba buscar algo que les sirviera para atarla…

- Si la mantenemos a nuestro lado, seguro nos servirá de algo…- dijo Peeta mientras luchaba contra Ellenis, quien intentaba zafarse de sus captores.

Y con arco entre las manos, Katniss se acercó a las muchachas, Rue, al escuchar el crujir de las ramas, se puso de pie tan rápido cómo pudo, apretujando entre sus morenas manos uno de los cuchillos que Thresh le había dado…

- ¡Katniss eres tú! – gritó la joven mientras se lanzaba contra la muchacha, Clove volteo a verla mientras que Foxface descansaba entre sus piernas, aún estaba recuperándose.

- Pensé que habías muerto…- comentó Clove mientras sonreía de medio lado.

- No, pero no me queda mucho tiempo…- fue su respuesta mientras veía a Rue quien permanecía aferrada a ella con el abrazo, la morena se separó de ella, con su rostro lleno de confusión.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – quiso saber, Katniss miró a Clove de reojo para luego dirigirse a Rue, Katniss la tomó por los hombros.

- Yo no soy Katniss, soy solamente un deseo que se cumplió antes de cerrar los ojos, no estamos muy lejos de la colina donde se encuentra, iré por los chicos, ustedes tienen que despertar a Foxface y prepararse para partir… yo me encargaré de Ellenis mientras que ustedes van al rescate de Katniss…- fue lo único que dijo la arquera antes de soltarla, Rue le miró asustada.

- No me has dicho por qué dices que te queda poco tiempo…- susurró la joven pero no tan bajo como para que no pudiera ser escuchada, Clove suspiró.

- Está muriendo, Rue…- intervino Clove mientras miraba como la muchacha de ojos oscuros se giraba hacia ella con la mirada perpleja, casi de inmediato, Rue se volvió hacia Katniss.

- No es verdad… - fue lo único que dijo, Katniss sonrío dulcemente mientras la chica intentaba buscar una respuesta en su mirada.

- Cuando me encontré con Ellenis me di cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad y mi única esperanza de mantenerlos alejados de ella era retrasándola… pero no logré escapar de sus armas…- Katniss, quien hasta en ese momento había permanecido con una de sus manos en su costado la apartó, Clove abrió los ojos, sorprendida y Rue simplemente le miraba a ella.

La herida era profunda pero para Katniss aquello no era doloroso, después de todo ella no era real, no era la verdadera Everdeen…

Fue en ese momento cuando Rue bajó la mirada y vio la herida, se sorprendió al ver lo profunda que era esta, Katniss no estaba desangrándose, se obligó a recordar que ella era solo el producto de los sueños de su amiga, Clove lo había entendido al mirar las partículas azules que se desprendían del cuerpo de la muchacha…

Todo en los juegos del hambre o al menos la mayoría, eran objetos virtuales, Ellenis también tenía que serlo al igual que Katniss, quien comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco mientras su cuerpo se desprendía en pequeñas esferas azules brillantes.

- No me queda mucho tiempo, así que dense prisa…- y dicho, Katniss sonrío a Rue y salió corriendo hacia donde Peeta y Cato junto con Thresh intentaban retener a Ellenis.

Katniss bajó por la pequeña colina, desde ahí podía escuchar los gritos de Cato y ciertos ruidos que le advertían que Ellenis estaba dándoles pelea, Katniss tomó su arcó y lo armó con la flecha, allá a lo lejos podía verlos, Peeta recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro y Cato intentando ponerse de pie, Thresh había envuelto a Ellenis entre sus fuertes brazos, apretujándola, la chica soltó un grito…

Falso.

Katniss intentó mantener a Ellenis en la mira, no podía fallar y menos ahora que vio cómo la asesina personal de Snow estaba sacando una cuchilla de contrabando de su pierna, era increíble cómo las armas salían de su cuerpo así sin más… Thresh iba a salir mal herido…

Katniss apuntó lo más certero posible pensando en que ya era suficiente de todo eso, habían muerto demasiadas personas en el mundo, en especial los niños que terminaban por pagar los errores de sus padres…

Y Katniss la liberó, aquella flecha salió disparada hacia Ellenis, quien inmediatamente detectó la amenaza contra su persona, dejando de lado el asesinar a su atacante, Ellenis dio un cabezazo al moreno quien inmediatamente se lanzó hacia atrás quejándose por el golpe, Katniss sonrío al verlo libre y del cómo la flecha, que a fin no había dado en el punto en que ella deseaba, pero si le había alcanzado, Ellenis le veía horrorizada, sus azules ojos puestos en ella, con la flecha clavada en el costado…

Peeta y Cato voltearon a verse y de inmediato buscaron a la responsable de aquello, Ellenis sacó la flecha de su cuerpo y Katniss sonrió…

- Ya estamos a mano…- susurró mientras se lanzaba contra Ellenis.

Cato y Peeta fueron testigos de cómo Katniss y Ellenis se encontraban una vez más, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo una con otra, Cato estaba más que sorprendido al ver a la joven mujer luchando contra así misma, y al ver a Katniss enfrentándose con una ser casi idéntico a ella, simplemente no pudo evitar sentir el pecho comprimido, lo mismo pasaba con Peeta, quien además de quedar perplejo por aquella batalla, simplemente no podía moverse.

Todo fue tan rápido, Katniss ni siquiera se enteró de cómo le había hecho para apartar a Ellenis de un buen golpe, cosa que la llevó a golpearse contra un árbol, lo que le dejó inconsciente.

- ¡Tienen que irse de aquí! – gritó Katniss al volverse inmediatamente hacia ellos, Cato dio un paso al frente, con la palabra en la boca, pero fue Peeta quien le ganó la partida.

- ¡Las chicas están…! – pero el muchacho guardó silencio.

- ¡tienen que irse, Clove está cuidando a Foxface junto con Rue…!

- Pero… ¿y tú, que va a pasar contigo? – preguntó un desconcertado Cato, sus azules ojos simplemente temblaban al imaginarse lo que iba a suceder.

- Ella no va a durar mucho tiempo inconsciente… yo no puedo ir con ustedes, no soy la verdadera Katniss… ¡Ahora largo de aquí que ella los necesita! – gritó la muchacha, pero ninguno de los dos chicos hizo caso.

- No podemos dejarte aquí.- contestó Peeta mientras daba un paso hacia la joven, esta simplemente le miró desconcertada, no podía creer lo que ese par de idiotas estaban haciendo.

- Los mataré… los mataré aquí mismo si no están dispuestos a ir tras Katniss… ¡Soy solamente un montón de partículas virtuales mescladas con los sueños de ella! ¡No soy Real…no lo soy! – gritó exasperada mientras daba un paso al frente, Cato frunció el ceño y se lanzó hacia ella, sujetándola por los hombros, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

- No voy a ver como mueres… ¡No quiero ver morir a nadie más y mucho menos a ti! – le gritó cómo si la vida se le fuera en ello, Peeta asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.

- Ella morirá si no se dan prisa, si Ellenis continua persiguiéndolos, Snow seguirá observándolos… vayan… yo iré tras de ustedes en cuanto me deshaga de ella…- fue su respuesta, Cato, sin soltar sus manos de ella, simplemente se relajó un poco.

- Promételo…- contraatacó el rubio más alto.

- Si Katniss… promete que nos alcanzarás…

La cazadora no podía creer lo cerrados que eran esos dos, estaban poniendo en peligro la vida de la verdadera Katniss solo porqué ella era la misma imagen de la tiradora…

- Prometo… que los alcanzaré si me es posible…- fue su respuesta mientras se estremecía al escuchar los movimientos de Ellenis, pronto despertaría.

- Bien, Cato, es hora de irnos… nos veremos más adelante Katniss…

- Si chica en llamas… lo prometiste…- y dicho aquello, ambos rubios fueron tras las otras tres muchachas, Thresh, quien había permanecido escuchando todo ese tiempo, estuvo a punto de partir tras los otros dos cuando se detuvo, se giró un poco para mirar a la muchacha.

- No es bueno mentir a tus amigos… y menos hacer promesas falsas…- dijo mientras le miraba, Katniss sonrío.

- Ni siquiera yo soy real… ¿Cómo puedo hacer promesas verdaderas? – fue lo que dijo antes de ver a Thresh partir.

Ella no era real, solo era un trozo pequeño de los deseos de la verdadera Katniss Everdeen y era su obligación proteger a aquel grupo si quería que la joven arquera volviera a despertar y ver el mundo con sus propios ojos… Katniss se estremeció al sentir una agitada respiración en su oído.

- Voy a matarlos… y tú no podrás evitarlo…- aquella era su propia voz amenazando su vida, Katniss sonrío y bajó la mirada, Ellenis estaba tras ella.

- Lo siento, creo que no podré ir tras ustedes…- dijo Katniss mientras sonreía y resivía una puñalada por la espalda.

Clove se puso de pie casi de inmediato al ver a Peeta y a Cato aparecer de entre las ramas, Rue simplemente esperó ver a Katniss aparecer por algún lado, pero no fue así, en su lugar había sido Thresh quien había aparecido.

- Ella…va a estar bien…- dijo mientras le miraba con dulzura. Pero Rue no creyó aquella mentira disfrazada de verdad.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos si queremos llegar a tiempo, las explosiones no han cesado y al parecer cinco tributos son los que continúan en el juego.- intervino Cato mientras miraba a Clove.

- Me alegra que estés bien.- fue lo único que susurró la muchacha pero el chico no logró escucharla sino más bien pasó por su lado, su objetivo en esos momentos era recuperar a la chica en llamas.

Miraba el cielo cómo si hubiera sido el real, le hubiera gustado saber cómo era el cielo estrellado mientras había permanecido despierta y en la realidad, a pesar de ser solo el resultado de los deseos de Katniss, ella sabía algunas cosas que la verdadera entendía, tenían un lazo que las unían y por esa razón, en ese momento se atrevía a decir, que Katniss no estaba permitiéndole morir…

Pero cerró los ojos.

- _"No puedes terminar así… no ahora que más te necesitamos… ¡Anda, levántate y ve tras ellos!"_ – podía escucharla gritarle.

- _"No puedo, estoy muriendo poco, ojala pudiera sentir un poco de dolor, pero es cansancio lo que siento, es lo único que me has permitido sentir_…" – fue su respuesta.

- _"No…no solo eso te he dejado sentir… ¿es que no lo recuerdas? Por qué no perdiste la vida antes al enfrentarte a Ellenis… la razón Kat… la razón… ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual no has podido morir…?"_

- _"Lo volví a ver, después de tanto tiempo estaba frente a mí, con su rubio cabello y sus ojos claros, sus facciones perfectas… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has dejado sentir esto…? "_ – preguntaba una adormilada Katniss.

- _"va a matarlo… ¿vas a permitir eso?"_ – fue la última vez que escuchó la voz de la bella durmiente.

No, no iba a permitir que a él le pasara algo, no otra vez, su vida peligraba y mientras ella estuviera ahí eso no iba a suceder por ningún motivo y abrió los ojos…

Se sentía débil y pronto iba a desaparecer igual que las bestias virtuales que Snow enviaba al campo de muerte, igual que los niños que fallecían al luchar por defender sus vidas y lo único que obtenían era la dolorosa muerte, cómo los vencedores del juego que creían, con falsas ilusiones, que iban a regresar a casa. Y cómo pudo, Katniss se puso de pie.

Ellenis corría a una velocidad endemoniadamente rápida, Snow estaba gritándole prácticamente en el oído, sus órdenes eran matar, matar, matar… no importaba si era lento y dolorosamente, pero esos intrusos tenían que morir costara lo que le costara y por esa razón, en esos momentos, un grupo de soldados de la paz, aparecían a su lado…

Peeta, Cato y las chicas estaban a unos cuantos metros de enfrentarse a la muerte. De nuevo.

Clove sudaba a más no poder, se encontraban justamente frente a una gran colina, era tan alta que ni siquiera podían mirar la cima, cosa que a Peeta le desesperó.

- Pensé que habían dicho que no era la gran cosa…- dijo el muchacho, Thresh sonrío.

- Depende de quién te lo haya dicho…- dijo el moreno mientras levantaba la mirada.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso… Haymitch tiene un serio problema de escala…- Clove se cruzó de brazos.

- No podemos subir todos, Foxface está aún muy mal de la pierna, por lo tanto, en lugar de ayudarnos va a estorbarnos.- Cato cambió de tema, Peeta, al escucharle decir aquello frunció el ceño.

- No podemos dejarla aquí ¿entiendes eso verdad, Cato?

- Si, pero no vamos a llevarla…- respondió con firmeza.

- Puedo quedarme aquí y esperarlos…- intervino la pelirroja, Clove y Rue le miraron apenadas.

- Puede, pero es muy peligroso, si alguno de los tributos restantes te mira, solo dios sabe que pasará.

- Rue tiene toda la razón, al menos uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse con ella.- Clove suspiró poco después de decir aquello.

- Entiendo, me quedo yo entonces…

- Rue…

- No, van a necesitar a Clove, ella es buena luchando y tiene buena puntería, yo solo sé trepar árboles y cuidar gente…- interrumpió la morena.

- Entre otras cosas que no has dejado que descubramos.- comentó Peeta mientras sonreía.

- Gracias, pero es mejor que yo me quede… por favor, traigan a Katniss a salvo…- fue su petición antes de tomar entre brazos a Foxface.

- Bien, tenemos que ir por Katniss…- y con una sonrisa en los labios, Peeta continuo su paso hacía la colina, Clove miró a Cato, quien simplemente mantenía su mirada al frente, sobretodo allá arriba.

No sabía el porqué, pero lo sentía, era una sensación fría y vacía, como si algo le faltara a una pieza que estaba guardada dentro de ella, fue en ese momento cuando se preguntó que era lo que estaba pasando con Cato ¿Por qué se perdía tanto cuando sabía que era un chico concentrado? ¿Es que tenía algo que ver con la chica en llamas? Sonrío tristemente, no le dio mayor importancia y dio un paso al frente.

Cada partícula desaparecía justamente frente a ella, flotaban a su alrededor cómo almas a su alrededor, sabía lo que iba a pasar si no se daba prisa, se detuvo y apretó las manos, tenía que tomar un atajo si quería salvarlos, si quería vencer a Ellenis y su maldito ejército, porque lo había sentido, el llamado de los soldados de la paz, y de su llegada, no por nada había vivido tanto tiempo dentro del juego.

Y sin más, Katniss entró entre la maleza.

Estaban a unos cuantos metros de la colina cuando el grupo se detuvo justamente frente a un enorme árbol, Cinna se los había comentado poco antes de partir de la guarida de Sinsajo…

Katniss se encontraba muy cerca de aquel árbol que parecía ser el único de su especie, Peeta quiso dar un paso más, su sonrisa le hacía lucir mucho más apuesto de lo que era, pero esa misma sonrisa abierta de lado a lado, desapareció en el momento de dar otro paso, justo cuando una flecha plateada se incrustó en la tierra, haciéndolo retroceder.

Cato miró con perplejidad a la persona que comenzaba a salir de tras del árbol, su sonrisa de medio lado comenzó a despertar una enorme ira, Peeta por otro lado, no hizo otra cosa más que aferrarse a la espada…

No era posible. Y menos ahora que estaban tan cerca de encontrar a Katniss.

- ¡Mierda, corran, corran! – gritó Cato mientras veía como un grupo de soldados de la paz aparecían tras Ellenis con arcos en mano, quien los miraba con burla, supremacía, arrogancia, Clove simplemente no podía creerlo, ella corría, intentando escapar a las flechas que los soldados habían disparado, el cielo se oscureció por la cantidad de flechas en el cielo…

Thresh había logrado escapar al igual de los demás los cuales se refugiaron entre los árboles, mientras que escuchaba la carcajada de Ellenis, para Peeta, aquella misma risa se parecía demasiado a la de Snow…

Su ira creció al igual que su odio.

Mataría a ese hombre costara lo que costara.

Caminaba con mucha dificultad y a pesar de que su existencia en ese lugar estaba consumiéndose con cada partícula en el aire, Katniss tenía cómo último, proteger a esa persona que se encontraba frente a ella y aunque eran divagaciones suyas, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Matar a Ellenis.

Y aunque entendía que era ya seguro su partida, ella se lo había hecho entender, tenía que salvarlo costara lo costara.

- ¡Aunque corran no podrán escapar de mí, los asesinaré lo más lento posible! ¡Voz les hará falta para gritar! – el grito de Ellenis viajó por el viento, haciendo eco por todos lados y llegando a los oídos de Katniss, la cual se percató de que la chica virtual ya había encontrado a sus amigos.

Cato había logrado esconderse entre los árboles, pero sabía por ciertos ruidos que los soldados estaban muy cerca, lo que le preocupaba era que todos se habían separado y esperaba que estuviera equivocado, por qué si no era así, en ese caso tendría que ir a buscar una manera de alejarlos del peligro y sin querer se preguntó si Clove estaría a salvo.

El rubio se recargó en uno de los árboles cuando vio apenas a uno de sus perseguidores ir hacia donde él estaba escondido, sacó una pequeña navaja, sabrá dios como llegaría ahí, pero el asunto es que tenía un arma para defenderse y así lo hizo, espero con paciencia el momento indicado en que pudiera saltar de entre las ramas y asesinar de un golpe a aquel sujeto.

Y así pasó, Cato tan rápido y habilidoso cómo un felino, brincó y se lanzó contra el hombre al quien no dio oportunidad alguna de defenderse, y cómo lo había hecho en los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, cruzó la garganta de aquel enemigo indirecto con la filosa navaja, Cato lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo dejó en el suelo cuidadosamente, podría haber sido el asesino mejor capacitado para su corta edad en un pasado, pero sabía cómo hacer las cosas bien si es que iba a realizarlas, para eso lo habían entrenado durante toda su infancia.

Por alguna extraña razón, el recuerdo de su padre y su familia golpeo su memoria cómo una piedra contra el cráneo, fue doloroso y retumbaría pero por el momento tenía que ir a ayudar a los demás.

- ¡SUELTAME! – el grito de la muchacha con la que compartía distrito alguna vez en su lejana vida anterior, Cato se estremeció de pies a cabeza al saber que Clove estaba siendo atacada e inmediatamente salió disparado hacia ella, importándole un comino sus entrenamientos y las reglas que debía cumplir para llevar a cabo unaq victoria en el campo de batalla.

La chica de grandes ojos azules se encontraba atrapada entre el brazo de Ellenis, quien le rodeaba el cuello fuertemente y el filo de la flecha, la mujer virtual siempre encontraba un arma en lo que menos se lo imaginaba uno, y ahí estaba Cato, Clove y Ellenis, siendo la segunda un mero rehén de todo aquello.

Ellenis y Cato cruzaron miradas.

- Al fin voy a cobrar una merecida víctima…- dijo mientras acercaba la flecha a la joven, quien simplemente pedía auxilio con la mirada, Cato apretujó la quijada, no iba a permitir que Clove muriera de esa manera, no ella.

- Suéltala o te arrepentirás…- fue la amenaza de Cato, su voz fue ronca, fuerte y clara como ninguna, sus ojos, con el ceño fruncido, era un arma visual que ejercía presión a quien se atreviera a verle a la cara. Pero Ellenis no sufría su efecto, ella no tenía sentimientos, solo era una máquina virtual, como Katniss.

Como Katniss…

Cato sufrió un cambio desmesurado en su rostro, de la más pura y siniestra furia marcada en su cara, la sorpresa y el miedo se apoderaron de él, Clove se percató de ello porque vio el brillo en esos ojos azules, lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano y de lo que él jamás llegaría a hacerlo consigo mismo.

- Cato…- susurró la chica de melena oscura.

- Ya te has dado cuenta ¿no es así? – habló Ellenis mientras sonreía abiertamente, el muchacho apretó sus manos formando un par de puños, esa desgraciada…ese monstruo le había asesinado y lo supuso así por qué, si Ellenis estaba ahí en su lugar, eso significaba que…

- ¡Le has matado! – gritó Cato sin poder contenerse, el rubio quiso dar un paso al frente pero la amenazada Clove se lo impidió, su vida corría peligro y él no iba a soportar ser responsable de su muerte.

- Le he matado al fin, después de tanto tiempo, tantos encuentros… seguramente ya se ha vuelto un montón de partículas y a regresado del lugar de donde Salió, mejor para mí, ya nada va a impedir mis noches de caza…- estaba burlándose, con esa desfachatez tan cínica y sin ningún remordimiento alguno, pero para colmo de males, Cato simplemente no podía hacer nada, sobre todo por qué Clove estaba de por medio y otra sería por qué la chica esa era idéntica a excepción de sus ojos a Katniss, la chica en llamas.

- Deja a Clove a un lado y arreglemos esto entre tú y yo.- ofreció el joven mientras le miraba con la barbilla levantada, no tenía miedo, lo había decidido poco antes, el miedo no lo llevaría a nada bueno, y si tenía que morir a cambio de salvarle la vida a Clove, entonces moriría horriblemente mil veces, y él le miró a ella, sus preciosos ojos azules le regresaban la mirada pero estaba aterrada, no sabía lo que él estaba a punto de hacer por ella y si lo sospechaba, no podía hacer nada.

- Me gusta la idea…- dijo Ellenis mientras comenzaba a soltar a la joven, pero antes de eso, le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente.- pero no me gustaría que nos interrumpieran.- continuó diciendo.

Peeta tenía a sus pies a un par de hombres, soldados inocentes que habían escogido erróneamente el bando equivocado, se giró para encontrarse con Foxface y Rue arrodilladas en el suelo, la morena sujetaba a Thresh, quien estaba mal herido a causa de unas flechas.

- Será mejor que se escondan aquí, yo iré a buscar a Clove y Cato, no retiren la flecha, eso evitará que se desangre más rápido…- y dicho eso por el muchacho, este pasó a retirarse, tenían que reunirse todos para poder continuar con su camino, después de todo, no estaban tan lejos.

Corría tan rápido cómo su cuerpo y sus fuerzas se lo permitían, alguien estaba enfrentándose a Ellenis, podía sentirlo, el miedo creciendo dentro de ella al pensar siquiera de quien se trataba…

No podía permitir que muriera. _No de nuevo._

_Y apresuró el paso._

Cato sintió el golpe en la mandíbula, la cual comenzó a arder como las mismas llamas del infierno, el golpe le causó tambalearse pero el rubio logró recuperar el equilibro, pero no salvarlo de otro golpe causado por una patada en el costado, chilló por eso, pero igual intentó regresar el ataque, Ellenis envió una vez más un puñetazo dirigido al rostro de Cato, pero este la sujetó del antebrazo, fueron solamente un par de segundos en el que se miraron a los ojos, para Cato, ver a la chica significaban muchas cosas, era recordarla a ella y a él en el pasado, él día en que Katniss le salvó del sufrimiento, de cuando le vio en la pantalla y su piel pálida…

De lo que ella significaba para él y para muchas personas más.

Pero Ellenis no era Katniss, ni siquiera una parte de ella, así que lo que hizo a continuación fue torcerle el brazo hasta escuchar el crujir de este, Ellenis no soltó ni un solo grito, al contrario y para sorpresa de Cato, fue su carcajada el sustituto de un grito de dolor…

- Pero… ¿Cómo? – se preguntó un impactado Cato.

- Eres más idiota de lo que creí… ¿es que Katniss no te explicó que no soy real? Sino más bien un producto virtual creada por el presidente Snow…- se molestó en explicarle aquello tan simple y es que en todo ese tiempo, Cato se había negado a creer lo que Katniss le decía, ella no era real, no pertenecía al mundo del cual ellos provenían, no sentía dolor alguno.

- Tú….- murmuró Cato mientras recibía de lleno un fuerte golpe en el vientre, cosa que le hizo irse de espaldas y rodar por la colina, golpeándose con alguna que otra rama, su contrincante sonrío abiertamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- No puedes vencerme, ni tú ni nadie. – dijo entre dientes mientras un arco y una flecha aparecían entre sus manos junto con una gran cantidad de soldados blancos y al igual que ella, se encontraban armados con arcos y flechas.

Snow sonrío complacidamente al ver cómo los niños se asesinaban unos con otros, ignorando el hecho de que allí mismo se llevaba a cabo otra batalla más, pero lo que le hacía más feliz era ver cómo su hija predilecta, Ellenis, estaba a punto de acabar con otro de los intrusos…

- _"Hazlo, acaba con él…no me importa si sigue vivo".-_ fue su orden, la cual la chica recibió con gusto.

Cato intentó ponerse de pie, pero estaba demasiado magullado para levantarse rápidamente, se giró para buscar con la mirada a Ellenis pero solo se encontró con la sorpresa de que la chica se encontraba a unos metros arriba de él, sobre la colina, y tras ella un montón de hombres, todos ellos arqueros y con una señal de Ellenis, estos se preparaban para cubrir su cuerpo en flechas, estaba asustado, no iba a mentir, el miedo a morir era punzante y constante en todo mundo y nadie era exento de este sentimiento, pero realmente no le importaba morir si con ello salvaba a Clove o a alguien más.

Sonrío un poco al ver que al menos había vivido más de lo que merecía.

- ¡A mi señal! – gritó Ellenis mientras levantaba el arco y tomaba la flecha, preparándose para dar el primer tiro.

Todos estaban al pendiente de ella, esperando la orden de soltar el arma y acabar con otro más de los intrusos de los que tenían que deshacerse; Cato simplemente le miraba, ya no había miedo en sus ojos, intentó ponerse de pie o al menos deseó tener la fuerza suficiente para lanzar la primera piedra que se encontrara en el camino, pero no podía, estaba demasiado abatido siquiera para salvarse.

- ¡Apunten….Disparen! – Gritó Ellenis tan fuerte que Cato sintió que los tímpanos iban a reventársele.

Y el cielo se cubrió de flechas, oscureciéndole casi por completo, subían hacia el cielo cómo aves en pleno vuelo, para luego bajar cómo meteoros hacia la tierra, Cato no apartó la mirada de la chica, iba a morir, nada iba a impedírselo y si iba a partir de ese mundo sin poder hacer nada, al menos se llevaría la imagen de la chica en llamas dentro de él…

- Chica en llamas…- susurró Cato mientras cerraba sus ojos, las flechas estaban acercándose a toda velocidad hacia su persona, iba a doler cada punzada penetrar su cuerpo, lo sabía, la última flecha que había recibido le había causado dos tipos de inquietud, una de dolor física y la otra un sentimiento extraño de liberación…

Ellenis sonreía a diestra y siniestra al ver cómo aquel chico iba a fallecer, era una de las cosas que más le satisfacía, pronto iba a verle muerto y lleno de flechas, pero la sombra se cruzó por su camino y con arco y flecha en mano, su imagen y semejanza soltó el arma que llevaba en mano, enviándole un regalo de muerte a Ellenis, era una flecha que partía el aire en su recorrido, era tan veloz y con una fuerza sobre humano que se enterró con fuerza en medio de los ojos de Ellenis.

Y Katniss, a una gran velocidad, se giró en busca de Cato, quien se encontraba en el suelo apoyado con sus manos, esperando la hora de su muerte.

Y se lanzó contra él, empujando con su cuerpo al mismo muchacho, quien azotó aún más al suelo con la espalda…

- _"Tiene que vivir, Kat…él tiene que vivir"_ – escuchaba su voz dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez.

- Tú…tienes que vivir…- susurró Katniss a un anonadado Cato, quien más que ver a la hermosa muchacha de ojos grises, veía tras ella una escenografía de horror, el cielo oscuro y un extraño zumbido en el aire que se le hacía muy conocido, ya lo había escuchado antes hace ya muchos años…

Y lo recordó, él día en que Katniss Everdeen, la verdadera, había sido piadosa con él, la noche en que los mutos desgarraban su piel y arrancaban cada parte de su cuerpo, recordó sus ojos y su boca y aquella mirada plateada…

**_Y si ella hubiera sido real…_**

**_Si ella hubiera sido la Katniss que había conocido seis años antes…_**

**_Si fuera la verdadera la que hubiera estado en esa situación…_**

_No sabía que habría hecho_, él hubiera no existe ni ahora ni nunca, pero los sacrificios, el dolor, la vida y muerte, son más que simples hechos existentes, se sienten e incluso pueden tocarse y pueden llorarse; pero ahora, ahí estaba, siendo objeto de sacrificio mientras que Katniss encima de él, con sus manos y rodillas apoyadas al suelo a lado del muchacho, simplemente continuaba en el juego de la muerte…

Pero los papeles se habían invertido ahora, porqué en vez de ser Katniss Everdeen la ganadora de los juegos del hambre y él el último tributo a vencer, era totalmente a la inversa.

Respiraba dificultosamente pero no dolía, porque ella no era real, pero las energías estaban en fuga desde hace un tiempo, y le alegraba que sus últimas gotas las hubiera utilizado de buena manera.

Cato vio cada flecha atravesada en el cuerpo de la chica, no sangraba, pero si podía ver cómo su carne se abría para dejar al descubierto el color de lo que estaba hecha ella.

Era una mentira, era el reflejo de alguien real que se encontraba atrapada en otro lugar y a la que tenían que rescatar, Cato intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpido por los labios de aquella joven sobre los suyos, porque iba a desaparecer y al menos, si iba a partir sin poder volver algún día, quería llevarle algo a la verdadera arquera algo que le demostrara que ella, un deseo hecho realidad, había sido parte de algo, que había vivido a pesar de muchas cosas, quería dejar al menos una pequeña huella en el mundo de Cato o Peeta, de Rue y Clove, quería sentirse real, **viva.**

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido? ¿demasiado drama? ¿O le ha faltado? **

****_Espero les haya gustado y sino por favor díganme lo que piensan._

_a mi en lo personal, me ha gustado que Katniss le haya dado ese aire de libertad a la arquera virtual, y como no me han dejado ¬¬ llevar a cabo mi Cato&Katniss eh dejado a una moribunda Katniss (virtual) enamorada pero no se preocupen no pasara de ahí... _

_ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja_

_lo siento no podía quedarme con esta inquietud de un Cato&Katniss aunque para la próxima si lo habrá... (en otro Fic por supuesto) ¡Y nadie podrá detenerme! Mua ha ha ha ha ha!_


	8. Chapter 7

_**¬.¬** Tengo mucha Gripa y estoy en el trabajo, fui a tomar fotos a un monton de Kindergardianos Salvajes ¿El resultado? un constante dolor de piernas, gripa y dolor de garganta :o ! Si..soy Fotografa, y trabajo en un ciber y estudio, y dibujo y quiero pintar a oleo... :( mi vida es muy ocupada y heme aquí satisfaciendo ciertos gustos por la escritura y Lectura..._

_Bueno, les dejo este Capitulo..._

_Clove se ha dado cuenta de que Cato es el amor de su vida, pero esta sufriendo porque, segun ella, Cato está enamorado de Katniss, pero bueno, los chicos ya estan cerca de Katniss, Snow está en el territorio del juego, cinco Tributos que... U.u Mierda, ya hable de mas..._

_Saludos y espero les guste..._

**Ashu..!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_"Sentirse viva fue lo había añorado siempre, desde que desperté a mitad de aquel campo abierto, saber lo que es sufrir, sentir el estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo con total libertar, no sabía de lo que me perdía hasta ahora y sigo sin entender Señorita Everdeen, porque me has obsequiado esta enorme libertad…" _

_"Somos una aún Kat, solo que tú te convertiste en la chica arquera que yo no podía ser mientras estoy dormida, fuiste mis ojos, mis oídos, ejecutando siempre las acciones que más deseaba, salvaste a mis amigos y defendiste a la persona que has decidido querer…"_

_"Tomé decisiones que no debí y en su nombre me atreví a posar mis ojos en una persona en la que no debí ver nunca, no sabemos si esto va a traer consecuencias cuando despiertes, porque quieras o no, usted y yo somos una sola… eres parte de mi realidad y yo soy parte de tus sueños…"_

_"Eso es lo que menos importa Kat, ellos están bien, has eliminado a Ellenis y a pesar de que Snow puede seguir manipulando los juegos, es demasiado tarde, los chicos están muy cerca ya y a pesar de que estoy dormida, puedo oírlos, alcanzo desde esta gran distancia a oler el aroma de Peeta, mi querido Peeta, sus pasos son certeros y firmes y sé que va a sacarme de aquí y juntos vamos a vencer a la dictadura del Capitolio y jamás volveremos a ser los amantes trágicos…"_

_"Él siente algo por usted Señorita Everdeen…"_

_"Eso es lo que Cato piensa, Kat…pero es solo agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado, solo eso"_

Cato le veía con anonadación, Katniss se separó de él y se puso de pie a cómo pudo, sus ojos comenzaban a volverse cada vez más azules tan azules que esta vez, era la imagen y semejanza de Ellenis…

El silencio se había creado y los soldados de la paz no se atrevían a mover ni un solo dedo, lo que había pasado no tenía precedentes, Katniss sonrío cansadamente y se giró para enfrentarlos, el arco volvió a aparecer entre sus manos y lo levantó, sus ojos comenzaban a perder visibilidad…

- Te daré tiempo para que escapes, ahora vete…- dijo mientras amenazaba a los soldados con su arma, pero ellos aún eran más, iban a matarla.

- ¡No! Tú…tú…- empezó a decir Cato mientras se levantaba y daba un paso al frente, Katniss sonrío mientras sentía cómo comenzaba a desvanecerse más rápido. Katniss le volteo a ver de soslayo.

- Me tomé más libertades de las que la señorita Everdeen me ha permitido…- susurró mientras se llevaba la mano al costado y misteriosamente comenzó a sudar, sentía frío y sonrío aún más.

- Tienes que irte, los chicos te…necesitan. – fue su corta explicación.

- Chica en llamas… ¡No voy a dejarte aquí! - llamó Cato mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y le miraba fijamente.

- La señorita Everdeen necesita ayuda… por favor, sáquenla de aquí, los niños restantes en el juego también los necesitan… mucho…- comenzó a decir Katniss mientras levantaba la mirada, y así, Cato y ella se quedaron mirándose.

Pero Cato hizo caso omiso de lo que la chica del arco le había pedido hacer, al contrario, la tomó en brazos y volteo a ver a los soldados, quienes inmediatamente entendieron sus intenciones y a punto estuvieron de atacar, pero Cato había sido más rápido y ya había desaparecido por entre los arbustos.

Thresh se había quedado sentado en el suelo recargado a un árbol junto a Foxface, Rue fue tras los demás, necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado y él porqué todo se había quedado tan silenciosamente, la morena se estremeció al escuchar un estruendoso bombardeo en el cielo, y ahí estaba, la imagen de una niña de piel canela, Rue continuó su camino a pesar de que su corazón se había encogido al ver la imagen, demasiado joven, igual que ella cuando había muerto en los juegos.

Peeta se detuvo justamente a lado de Ellenis, quien a pesar de que estaba muerta, su cuerpo estaba desintegrándose lentamente, el rubio muchacho vio cómo su cuerpo comenzaba, de cierta manera u otra, a descomponerse, aún no terminaba por asombrarse, a pesar de que ese monstruo asesino era idéntica a Katniss, su Katniss, podía tener un estremecimiento al pensar que esa podría ser la chica en llamas a la que tanto amaba, pero le había visto actuar, hablar, reír y eran tan diferentes y a pesar de eso… no podía dejar de recordarse que esa podría ser Katniss Everdeen.

No había rastro de Cato ni de Katniss, mucho menos de los soldados de la paz que habían estado evadiendo por un buen rato, Clove se había deshecho de un buen par, mientras que él se encargaba de otro pequeño grupo pero a pesar de que ni Cato ni Katniss se veían por ningún lado esperaba que estuvieran bien.

- Peeta…- el rubio muchacho se sacudió y sorprendió un poco al escuchar la vocecilla de Rue, que a pesar de sus dieciséis años, continuaba teniendo una voz de niña.

- Hola… los soldados han desaparecido y Ellenis está muerta… ¿Cómo está Thresh y Foxface?

- Estarán bien y me alegra que _"esa cosa"_ este muerta pero… ¿no has visto a Cato y a Clove? – los ojos azabache de la joven miraban con preocupación a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, bajo la protección de la sombra de los árboles, Cato veía cómo la chica en llamas comenzaba a desvanecerse, el rubio se había deshecho de las flechas incrustadas en el cuerpo de la joven, Katniss simplemente le veía retirar las últimas.

- Eres una tonta…- masculló Cato mientras retiraba la última flecha, Katniss sonrío.

- Tal vez…si doliera o si fuera real, lo sería.- fue su respuesta mientras intentaba apartar su mirada de él, pero no podía. No quería.

- Ya una vez me ayudaste, hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué ahora otra vez? ¡¿No te cansas de ayudar a la gente a pesar de lo que tú necesitas? – Katniss le vio enfadado, estaba preocupado por ella por qué sabía que final iba a tener.

- Yo no siento nada, ni siquiera seguiré viviendo cuando los Juegos lleguen, así que… cruzarme en el camino de las flechas y salvar tú vida, no ha sido la gran cosa…

- ¡Pero tú…! – iba a replicar cuando ella le cubrió los labios con uno de sus dedos.

- No hay nada que decir, soy el resultado de un acto, quieres darme las gracias…salva a Katniss, la real.- había dicho mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, Cato no respondió a aquello pero si la ayudó a levantarse.

- Entonces ahora dime… chica en llamas ¿Por qué me has besado? – preguntó el rubio mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, sus rostros quedaron frente a frente…

- Si te digo que me gustas… ¿Prometes que lo olvidarás? – fue su respuesta antes de sonreír abiertamente.

Peeta se dio cuenta inmediatamente que el resto de los soldados de la paz se habían retirado, tal vez estarían buscándolos pero el silencio aterrador le indicaba que era muy poco probable que eso pasara, tal vez Snow los había convocado o algo así…

Rue y Peeta habían estado buscando a los demás pero se habían detenido a descansar por unos cuantos minutos…

- Vayamos a…. – invitó Perta cuando fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito masculino.

- ¡Mellark, ven aquí maldita sea! - los dos muchachos sonrieron uno al otro al escuchar el grito de Cato e inmediatamente fueron en su búsqueda, no estaba muy lejos así que solamente tuvieron que bajar unos cuantos metros de la colina.

- ¡Katniss, No! – gritó Rue mientras corría y bajaba la colina, Peeta quedó impactado al ver a Cato con Katniss en los brazos.

Y ambos muchachos se miraron uno al otro.

Cuando Peeta estuvo al lado de Cato y la cazadora, simplemente no supo que decir respecto a lo que veía, y al igual que le pasaba a Ellenis, a Katniss le sucedía lo mismo, estaba desintegrándose eso significaba que…

- Está muriendo…- susurró Rue mientras sollozaba, Katniss sonrío dulcemente.

- En realidad no estoy muerta, pero necesito que me despierten pronto, Snow ha venido al campo del hambre personalmente… necesitan darse…prisa.- comentó la joven mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- ¿existe una manera en que…?

- No Peeta, no lo hay…- interrumpió la muchacha mientras levantaba la mirada, Cato le ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

- ¿estas desapareciendo, y a dónde irás? – preguntó Rue un poco nerviosa, la arquera le miró tiernamente.

- Volveré de donde vine Rue…- fue lo que dijo antes de que Peeta soltara un chillido al ver cómo la mitad de su cuerpo ya se había consumido, las partículas azules se volvían cada vez mayor, Katniss comenzó entonces a cerrar los ojos.

- No… espera ¡Prometiste ir con nosotros a rescatar a Katniss! – gritó Rue mientras intentaba retener las pequeñas esferas flotantes.

- Rue, no…

- Volveremos a vernos… ahora vayan a la cima, que ahí los espera la Señorita Everdeen…

- ¿Señorita Everdeen? – preguntó Peeta.

- Katniss…- intervino Cato.

Fue en ese momento cuando el chico del distrito dos sintió como el vacío comenzaba a hacerse presente entre sus brazos, Peeta los observó detenidamente.

- Yo…- empezó a decir Cato mientras los tres miraban cómo Katniss empezaba a desvanecerse aún más rápido, su pecho comenzaba a volverse transparente mientras que cada partícula, como globo en el cielo, iban arrastrándose hacia el más allá.

- No hay nada que decir, mi deber es protegerlos del juego, de Snow, no piensen en esto como mi muerte, sino como mi regreso…- y dicho aquello, Katniss sonrío aún más y posando sus ojos en Peeta, en Rue y finalmente en Cato.

- Clove aún sigue inconsciente ¿Por qué no la ayudan? Despídanme de ella cuando abra los ojos. – y dicho aquello, Katniss sonrío mientras su rostro comenzaba a perder opacidad, su color se había ido y Cato junto con Peeta y Rue, le vieron evaporarse justamente frente a ellos.

Y su rostro quedó gravado en su memoria, olvidándose por completo del beso que Katniss le había dado para callarle.

Clove despertó al poco tiempo, Foxface ya se encontraba un poco mejor de su pierna y por lo que Peeta estaba haciendo, la comunicación entre Cinna, Haymitch y ellos había vuelto.

- Glimmer murió, no pudimos hacer nada…- contaba Peeta los últimos sucesos, sobretodo la aparición del prototipo virtual de Katniss.

- _Lo importante es que están cerca, déjame advertirte Peeta, que intentar volver será mucho más peligroso de lo que Cinna y yo habíamos previsto…_- comunicó Haymitch mientras miraba de soslayo a Gale, quien desde un buen tiempo había estado al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Lo sé, hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar a los tributos, pero Katniss nos pidió que los ayudáramos, incluso pienso que serían útiles para salir de aquí…- respondió Peeta mientras iba al frente del grupo, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la cima de la colina.

- _Espero y todo salga bien, confiamos en ustedes así que…espera, Cinna dice que ¡No voy a decirle eso maldito imbécil! Bueno, que hagan lo que mejor les convenga… ¡Cierra la boca, no soy tu mensajero! _– Peeta simplemente sonreía quitándose de vez en cuando el audífono por los gritos que daba su ex - mentor.

Snow golpeo el tablero con demasiada fuerza, no podía creerlo ¡Ellenis estaba muerta! ¡Esos malnacidos lo pagarían caro, si supieran lo que le había costado crearla! El anciano apretujó los puños, no había de otra, si bien decían por ahí, si quieres que las cosas salieran bien tienes que hacerlas por ti mismo.

Y fue lo que el viejo hizo, inmediatamente salió de la sala de vigilancia y se trasladó a los juegos, pero no antes de llevar consigo unos cuantos hombres, si quería deshacerse de ellos de una buena vez, entonces tendría que ir personalmente.

Cato ayudó a Clove a ponerse de pie, la chica ni siquiera se sentía con las fuerzas para continuar andando, así que su compañero le ofreció un viaje todo pagado en su espalda.

- No quiero retrasarte, será mejor que los espere aquí.- decía la muchacha.

- Tú estás loca si crees que voy a dejarte aquí, además, la chica en llamas ha dicho que Snow viene en camino… y por eso no voy a dejar que me esperes en este sitio tú sola.- respondió el rubio mientras se ponía encuclillas, Clove no dijo nada más, se subió arriba de él y se estremeció al sentir el movimiento de Cato.

- Entonces…ella está muerta…- susurró la joven mientras recargaba su mejilla en el hombro de él, Clove sintió cómo los músculos del muchacho se estremecían, Cato sonrío tristemente.

- Si… y no pude decirle lo que siento…- fue su respuesta, Clove cerró los ojos, de todas las cosas horribles que no quería escuchar, aquello era la que menos hubiera deseado oír de Cato.

- _"Entonces es cierto, Cato está enamorado de Everdeen"_ lamento mucho no haber ayudado en nada…- dijo sin poder evitar aquellos pensamientos, Cato no respondió esta vez, simplemente continuó caminando.

Rue se encontraba pensativa cuando el viento comenzó a ulular, rodeando al grupo, el aire era fresco y un ligero olor a carbón llegó a sus fosas nasales…

- ¡Estamos cerca! – gritó de repente la morena, Peeta se volvió hacia ella y Thresh simplemente buscaba alguna señal en la lejanía.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –quiso saber Foxface, pero Rue no dijo nada en el momento.

- Ella, antes de que yo muriera… ¡Katniss me abrazó y podía olerla! ¡Su aroma era a carbón, uno que ardía tanto que me abrazaba mi alma y me quitaba el frío! ¡Ella está cerca Peeta, estamos llegando a Katniss! – exclamó la chica de oscuros ojos mientras sonreía enormemente, Thresh se contagió por la sonrisa al igual que Foxface, Clove simplemente suspiró.

- Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces… ¡Continuemos! – intervino Peeta mientras alargaba sus pasos, Cato hizo lo mismo, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por Clove.

Los árboles y la maleza se mecían de un lado a otro al igual que las flores que le rodeaban siendo guardianas de aquella princesa durmiente que yacía sobre una cama de rosas y otras cuantas flores más, los árboles le protegían del sol, esa era la razón por la cual se había vuelto tan blanca, y los seis años que habían pasado no habían sido en vano, su cuerpo había madurado, su cabello estaba más largo y sus facciones se habían afinado.

Pero estaba dormida, ni todo el tiempo transcurrido, ni la frescura del día, ni la tempestad que no lograba llegar a ella, ni siquiera los rayos del sol, habían podido abrir sus ojos, Katniss Everdeen no había despertado, había sido inducida al coma para detener una rebelión, era prisionera en su propio cuerpo sin derecho a delegar nada.

Para proteger a los que amaba y apreciaba, para salvarle la vida a muchos a pesar del castigo que se les impondría.

- _Había una vez_.- comenzó Rue a narrar mientras el grupo seguía con su camino.- _una hermosa princesa, que por ser hermosa y dotada por grandes tesoros la envidia pasó a su puerta a cobrar una fuerte cantidad, una princesa que no tenía nada con que pagar a pesar de los tesoros que tenía, la envidia no aceptaba el amor, ni el cariño, ni la amistad, ni la familia, ni los buenos deseos, no aceptaba ninguno de esos tipos de moneda, y cómo la princesa no tenía nada que a la envidia le interesara, y no había otra cosa que ofrecer, la corrompida y oscura envidia miró sus ojos, ahí adentro vio calidez, amor, compasión y otras muchas cosas más, cosas que la envidia temía y odiaba… y por eso, con una palabra, la envidia hizo dormir a la princesa quien cerró sus preciosos ojos donde la luna y el sol se fusionaban… donde la envidia no tenía cabida, y así pasó muchísimos años, los familiares de la princesa comenzaban a morir uno por uno con el tiempo, pero ella seguía ahí, descansando dentro de un sueño, hasta que un día, el destino, dándose cuenta de lo que la envidia había hecho con ella, decidió que era tiempo de que despertara pesara a quien le pesara, y así fue como el destino envió al príncipe a rescatar a la princesa y aunque la envidia había puesto cientos de trampas en el camino del príncipe, ninguna de ellas logró detenerlo… el viento soplaba dulcemente cuando él entró a la habitación donde la bella durmiente descansaba dentro de sus sueños y ahí estaba, la envidia perdiendo la cordura por no lograr su cometido, y con un beso que el príncipe había plantado en los labios de la princesa, hizo que ella abandonara el sueño y cuando ella los ojos había abierto, la semilla que el príncipe había dejado en sus labios, había florecido, naciendo el amor entre ellos en el primer momento en que se vieron…_ - Rue dio como finalizada su historia, Thresh ya conocía aquel cuento tan famoso pues su madre siempre se lo contaba a su hermana pequeña todas las noches antes de dormir, Peeta simplemente sonrío por la ironía de aquello.

- Ojala que despertar a Katniss fuera así de simple.- comentó Peeta mientras se detenía y se giraba para ver a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Cato rudamente, Clove observó a Peeta quien suspiró profundamente.

- Haymitch dijo que volver iba a hacer más difícil que haber entrado, posiblemente solo uno de nosotros vaya a sobrevivir, lo que importa aquí es que ella vuelva…- dijo el joven mientras dirigía su mirada a cada uno de los involucrados en aquella misión.

- Si vas a someternos a un sondeo de haber quién es el que…- pero Cato fue interrumpido por Peeta.

- No pienso ser yo el que vaya a volver, hablaba muy en serio cuando le dije a Haymitch que todos regresaríamos, pero… si no hay otra manera de proteger a Katniss de las manos de Snow, quiero que sea Cato quien se encargue de volver con ella…- el silencio se hizo presente y el viento que acarició a los que se encontraban ahí les hizo sentirse más pequeños de lo que ya se sentían.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Mellark? – preguntó un Cato sorprendido.

- Eres más fuerte y rápido, si Snow trae consigo a sus hombres, eres el más indicado para escapar con Katniss, en caso de que ella no despierte…

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Peeta…- la voz de Clove provocó escalofríos a Cato quien simplemente guardó silencio.

- ¿a qué viene todo esto, Peeta? – preguntó Rue un poco curiosa.

- Viene a que… Snow posiblemente venga por nosotros en persona y tengamos que luchar en contra suya…

- Tú y Katniss son el rostro de la revolución Peeta… son los dos o son ninguno.- comentó Foxface quien ya podía andar por si sola.

- Ella tiene razón…- dijo Clove un poco desconfiada.

- No importa, tenemos que sacar a Katniss de aquí…- y dicho aquello, Peeta y los demás continuaron con su camino.

Snow se encontraba en medio del campo abierto, su mirada se encontraba fija en el bosque, estaba decidido a deshacerse de una buena vez de ese molesto grupo que lo único que estaban logrando era causarle un fuerte dolor de cabeza, iba a esperarlos, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Katniss saliera de la zona del hambre, ella le pertenecía ahora de ahí en adelante.

_"El sueño había cambiado, su cuerpo estaba diferente a cómo lo recordaba y la fuerza en ella había aumentado considerablemente, y su vista hacia arriba volvió, dándose cuenta de lo hermoso que el cielo se encontraba esa noche, con sus cientos de miles de millones de estrellas parpadeando sobre ella, pero el frío en sus piernas llamó su atención de repente y con su mirada de acero, Katniss fijo su mirada en el horizonte, lugar de donde provenía una intensa neblina, podía sentir su frialdad y su peso recorrer su cuerpo, cubriendo sus piernas desnudas; y ella simplemente veía las sombras que se encontraban más allá de la neblina, eran personas, estaba segura de eso y sonrió al ver a Peeta ahí, en medio de aquel grupo de sombras, él le llamaba, estaba segura de eso y con su fuerte mano extendida hacia ella, le pedía que fuera hasta él…_

- _Katniss… Katniss… - escuchaba el susurro de su voz transformada en su nombre, su voz fuerte y cálida._

- _Peeta… ¡Peeta! – Gritó la arquera mientras corría hacia él, no sabía él porque estaba ahí simplemente había abierto los ojos y se encontraba en aquel lugar repleto de neblina y con el cielo estrellado, Katniss no sabía, que ella los ojos nunca había abierto, muy al contrario, los tenía cerrados fuertemente…."_

Peeta se recargo a sus rodillas mientras se inclinaba al frente, estaba cansado y ocupaba una buena ducha y a decir verdad ya no estaba seguro si iban a volver a ver a sus amigos y Familia en cuanto llegaran a Katniss…

Rue lo observaba al igual que los demás, la muchacha de piel morena simplemente había guardado silencio desde hace rato, esperando el momento en que al fin pudieran salir de aquel lugar, el lugar de sus más profundas pesadillas.

El viento sopló dulcemente creando un suave remolino alrededor de Katniss Everdeen, la chica que ardió entre las llamas, la que contagió a toda una nación con el deseo de ser libres, con el horror en sus ojos de ver a sus compañeros de cacería caer inertes en el suelo, aquella misma que junto al amor de su vida habían preferido morir juntos que vivir sin el otro.

**_Dormir._**

Era la palabra que menos describía el estado en el que Katniss se encontraba, ella para nada hubiera elegido acostarse y cerrar los ojos para descansar, no cuando había tanta necesidad que quería satisfacer, la escasez que abundaba en el mundo y contra la que estaba luchando para dejarla en el pasado y dar a su familia, amigos y todos lo que la rodeaban tanta abundancia de comida como de libertad…

Y ella continuaba dormida, pero no porque estuviera cansada, no porque fuera la hora de hacerlo, no porque su madre se lo hubiera pedido…

No, ella no dormía porque quería hacerlo, muy por el contrario, Katniss Everdeen se encontraba dormida porque le habían obligado, convirtiéndola así, en aquella princesa del cuento que Rue había narrado, aquella que estaba en la espera de Peeta y la despertara con un dulce beso, entonces, para cuando sus labios estuvieran unidos a los del chico amoroso, Katniss abriría sus preciosos ojos plateados y la imagen de Peeta se reflejaría en ellos y él le diría lo mucho que la extrañaba, de la inmensa necesidad que tenía de volver a ver sus ojos abiertos y le hablaría del miedo que había sentido cuando no la vio a su lado, le contaría de la ira que sintió cuando se enteró de lo que Snow le había hecho y ella sonreiría por aquello, sonreiría por primera vez después de seis largos años de ausencia de todo, y le diría con suavidad que nunca más iba a dejarlo solo, que cada minuto del resto de sus días iba a estar a su lado y que dormir sería su última opción; Y que juntos derrocarían a Snow y su gobierno del terror.

Pero de repente, en los sueños de Katniss, la espesa neblina comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, y ella, envuelta en aquel vestido blanco, pudo ver claramente a otro chico, un muchacho por mucho más alto que Peeta, también era rubio y de claros ojos azules, no tan impactantes cómo los de su querido Peeta Mellark, pero si mucho más profundos y poderosos, sus ojos, aquella misteriosa mirada le provocaron un escalofrío a Katniss, incluso fuera del sueño, cada bello de su cuerpo se había erizado, porque los ojos de Cato eran poderosos, imponentes ante todo pero no eran solo sus ojos lo que le llamaban la atención, sino las facciones en su rostro, facciones marcadas, facciones fuertes como las que un hombre debería tener, esa parte también era muy parecida a la de Peeta, ambos eran rubios de ojos azules y de facciones muy masculinas, pero eran dos personas muy diferentes, de carácter opuesto y de iniciativas diversas…

Pero lo que Katniss no sabía, de lo que ella no estaba enterada por encontrarse en un profundo sueño, era que en ese momento afuera de su mente y a unos cuantos metros de ella, Cato y Peeta, acompañados del poderoso Thresh, la astuta Foxface, la habilidosa de Clove y la gentil de Rue, mantenían un mismo objetivo…

Ella. **_Katniss Everdeen_**.

Clove iba ahora al frente, y ahora que podía caminar por sí misma, decidió que era momento de ir por sí misma, con sus propias fuerzas y que era absolutamente necesario que se mantuviera alejada de Cato, no entendía pero así era, se sentía frustrada, encerrada cómo un ave en una jaula, era cómo el aire que le hacía falta y eso le provocaba una enorme ira muy dentro de ella, y todo por una razón, sus ojos azules miraron de soslayo y un par de metros tras ella, Cato y Peeta venían charlando animadamente…

**_Cato._** Por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar pensar en él, en lo mucho que lo admiraba y lo quería, en el inmenso amor que sentía por él y en la tristeza que comenzaba a albergarse en su corazón, ella no era capaz de luchar por el amor de Cato, no a sabiendas de que el chico estaba enamorado de Katniss, _la niña en llamas_, no se atrevía a verlo triste por ella, porque si una cosa entendía a la perfección es que si Cato le pedía que le ayudara a conquistar a Everdeen ella lo ayudaría con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro a pesar de que su corazón estallara en miles de trocitos; porque admiraba a Cato, porque no quería verlo deprimido nunca y eso se debía a que para la chica del segundo distrito, Cato era lo único que tenía después de los juegos, era el muchacho que había llorado su muerte, era el tributo que la había acompañado de un lado a otro sin intentar asesinarla, en ese momento, Clove se dio cuenta de algo, se detuvo y se giró para ver al rubio, el grupo al verla de pie paró su camino…

- ¿Qué sucede Clove, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Cato algo alarmado.

- Cato, si nosotros hubiéramos ganado los juegos en aquel tiempo ¿Qué hubieras hecho? – preguntó la muchacha, a todos los presentes se les heló la sangre al escuchar aquello.

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola a todo mundo que Lea esto...**  
_Pues me temo que tengo muy malas Noticias sobre la Historia... **(**Por favor leer el Capitulo que se los diré al Final del Capitulo**)**_

* * *

_**QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS QUE HAN ESTADO ACOMPAÑANDOME EN ESTA HISTORIA, DE VERDAD MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y MOLESTARSE EN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO...  
**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A USTEDES...  
**_

**yuki kanade **

**Neo GS **

**Pulga Mellark**

**veraniega**

**Bego-Bura-xD**

**Aiiram**

**galatea2000**

**Marynaa**

**P.D si alguien me faltó por favor haganmelo saber... XD  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Cinna vio a Haymitch arrojar la copa de vino contra la pared, estaba iracundo y no era para menos, lo que Snow había hecho no tenía perdón alguno y ahora menos con lo que había propuesto a los tributos…

- ¡Ese hijo de perra! – Exclamó el borracho del doceavo distrito, Cinna sentía cómo las sienes le palpitaban con fuerza en la espera de una migraña.

Y lo cierto es que Sinsajo, el grupo rebelde que se había levantado en contra del Capitolio se encontraba en serios problemas, sabían que Snow estaba atrapado y que se sentiría en serios apuros, pero jamás llegaron a pensar que tan serio se lo tomaría el hombre de blanca cabellera.

- No puede ser ¡Es imposible, así no lograrán salir de ahí con vida! – gritó Gale mientras se acercaba a Cinna, el muchacho de espesas cejas estaba conmocionado por lo sucedido, Cinna simplemente volteo a verle.

- Sabíamos muy bien que el capitolio iba a hacer algo, te confieso que no visualicé que algo tan terrible iba a pasar…

- ¿y qué es lo que vamos hacer? ¿Cómo vamos a resolver este problema? – preguntó el insistente muchacho.

- No tengo idea, Marvel es obvio que ya no puede ayudarnos pero lo que hizo nos ha dado cierta ventaja, lamento mucho su muerte pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en Peeta y los demás…

- Eso lo tengo muy en claro pero… ¿Qué va a pasar ahora que los tributos van a estar tras ellos? – preguntó Gale mientras que Cinna suspiraba profundamente.

- Primero, hay que comunicarles…

- ¡Alto ahí Cinna! ¡Yo les daré la noticia! - intervino Haymitch quien se acercaba a aquellos dos, aquella habitación estaba casi vacía, solo ellos tres se habían apartado de los demás para hablar de aquello.

Snow había dejado en shock a los televidentes con aquella noticia, todo el mundo quería conocer a los intrusos que se habían colado al juego a sabrá dios que cosa, pero era un peligro, había dicho el presidente del Capitolio, un peligro que debían erradicar y si los tributos que restaban, que ya se había reducido a una simple cantidad de cinco personas, se iban a encargar de eliminar la amenaza si querían continuar con vida…

Y los tributos no la pensaron dos veces, esta vez no serían enemigos unos con otros, muy al contrario, serían aliados para pelear por sus vidas contra un grupo de invasores.

La fría lluvia golpeaba sus cuerpos, todo había estado tan tranquilo y las explosiones en el cielo habían cesado dramáticamente, cosa que a Peeta y Cato les parecía muy sospechoso, a Clove simplemente lo único que le interesaba era llegar a Katniss y salir de ahí rápidamente.

Corrían como si el diablo estuviera tras ellos, sus ojos estaban fijamente en el horizonte, tenían una oportunidad de vivir, se tener un futuro fuera de aquel campo de muerte y hambre, ella lo sabía perfectamente que todo aquello le parecía sospechoso y si se trataba de una trampa de parte del Capitolio para aumentar popularidad entonces no sabía lo que iba a suceder, se lo había dicho a Apolo, que no debían confiar en la palabra de Snow bajo ningún concepto, pero Dante, otro más de los sobrevivientes daba crédito a lo que el presidente decía…

- Con ellos no se juega, sabemos de qué son capaces de hacer y si ellos dicen que hay invasores en el campo y nos ofrecen una oportunidad de seguir con vida a cambio de la sangre de esos… entonces lo haré ¡Mataré a cualquiera por seguir vivo! – le había dicho mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, los ojos marrones de Dante eran cómo dos trozos de carbón ardiendo.

- Él tiene razón Roxy ¿es que acaso no quieres salir con vida de este lugar? – preguntó su pequeño compañero de distrito.

- Quiero seguir viviendo ¡Pero al presidente Snow no le creo ni los buenos días! Algo tiene que estar mal, para empezar ¡No sé si esos invasores son humanos, tal vez sean unas criaturas horribles como los Muto! Para mi es primordial saber que hacen esos supuestos invasores en la zona de batalla…- había respondido la joven.

- Estoy pensando muy seriamente retorcer ese precioso cuello tuyo…- había dijo el muchacho alto que respondía al nombre de Dante.

- ¡Ya basta aquí, no podemos seguir peleando cuando se nos ha dado una oportunidad de que salgamos con vida todos juntos! – había intervenido una joven de piel oscura, Roxy volteo a verle.

- Hagan lo que quieran, yo necesito saber por qué están ellos aquí, que motivos tienen de estar en este asqueroso lugar…- y dicho, la joven de rasgos latinos simplemente continuo con su camino.

Y ahí estaban los cinco, corriendo lo más rápido posible y con intenciones de salvar sus vidas, de salir de aquel lugar sin la necesidad de seguir asesinando, pero Roxy pensaba diferente, ella no quería acatar órdenes del Capitolio ni una sola vez más, quería salir de ahí, si, quería ser libre, si, quería seguir con vida, si…pero no quería continuar arrebatando vidas a diestra y siniestra.

Y se detuvieron cuando la lluvia comenzó a empaparlos, buscaron un lugar donde refugiarse y encontraron una húmeda cueva, que aunque no era muy espaciosa, era suficiente para resguardarlos y protegerlos a todos ellos.

- Tengo hambre…- susurró Apolo, el más pequeño del grupo.

- No hay más reserva, tenemos que administrar lo poco que hemos juntado hasta el final…- respondió Caín, otro de los sobrevivientes.

- ¡Pero yo…!

- acabas de terminarte la porción que te correspondía, ahora cállate que molestas…- intervino Dante.

Roxy miró al pequeño niño de reojo, todos los mayores continuaba comiendo lo que a cada quien le retribuía, la morena pasó la mirada a los tres muchachos adolescentes, en especial al mayor, Dante, quien al parecer, debido a la mirada que tenía, se divertía al saber que el niño Apolo seguía con hambre…

- toma…- ofreció la muchacha el trozo de tarta, los ojos azules de Apolo le miraron con asombro. Los demás los observaban.

- Pero…pero está casi entero… no has comido…

- Yo no necesito tanta energía pero tú si… estás en crecimiento a demás no tengo hambre…- y dicho aquello, Apolo tomó la tarta y dio las gracias, Roxy se puso de pie y salió de la cueva.

No iba a permitirlo además, ya había sufrido demasiado cuando su hermano menor había muerto por desnutrición, había sufrido mucho porque era lo único que le quedaba en esa vida y poco después de que Eddy hubiera fallecido, Roxana había sido elegida cómo el tributo de su distrito, cosa que dejó de importarle si seguía viva o no, pues no había nada por lo que regresar…

No hubo nadie hasta que conoció a Apolo, el niño era de su misma localidad y entendía que a pesar de que era muy pequeño para participar en los juegos del hambre, había sido muy astuto e inteligente, cómo él se lo había dicho unos días antes, no había asesinado a nadie hasta ese momento, su habilidad para pasar por desapercibido era asombrosa.

- Gracias…- Roxy, quien había permanecido en la entrada de la cueva observando la lluvia, se giró para encontrarse a Apolo.

- No hay de que…- fue su respuesta.

- Yo tampoco quiero…matar a nadie…

- Eso es bueno, pero nuestros compañeros no piensan igual.

- Si… ¿y si esos intrusos no son malos? Los mataremos aun así…

Roxy sé le quedó mirando, era bastante curioso lo que Apolo decía, pero a la vez tenía razón en algo, a pesar de las intenciones de aquellos misteriosos intrusos, Dante, Sasha y Caín no iban a dejarlos vivir, y cómo Apolo y ella, lo que esos tres querían era sobrevivir a aquel infierno.

- Nuestras vidas son sagradas al igual que la de todos los demás, te prometo que mientras siga con vida…tú no tendrás que empapar tus manos con sangre…- le dijo mientras se acercaba al niño y lo envolvía en un abrazo.

- Que tierno…- Roxy puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la ronca voz, Apolo se apartó de la muchacha para ver a Dante a unos pasos frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó la morena mientras se interponía entre Apolo y Dante, este último era un cabrón bastante peligroso, él solo había asesinado a gran parte de los tributos, después de él se encontraba Caín, quien con sus ingeniosas trampas había acabado con un par de distritos.

- Solo venía a asegurarme de que no hubieran escapado, conoces las reglas Ro…

- Roxana…- corrigió la muchacha con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que él la llamara de aquella manera.

- Yo te diré como se me pegue en gana, Ro, ahora entren a la maldita cueva que a Sasha la tienen bastante nerviosa y yo no pienso aguantar sus histéricos gritos…

Apolo iba a replicar pero la morena lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre el delgado hombro del niño y con un movimiento de cabeza le detuvo, ese horrible chico era espantosamente peligroso y hasta que ella tuviera la certeza de que podía vencerlo, entonces haría el esfuerzo de no provocarlo, ya había luchado contra él y lo único que había ganado era un buen revolcón en el lodo y su vida se había salvado porque Snow y el Capitolio habían ofrecido aquel trato…

Apolo se apresuró a entrar al lugar, Roxy y Dante simplemente se dedicaron a mirarse fijamente uno al otro, sus marrones ojos con los dorados de ella…

- Adelante, después de las damas…- dijo el mientras con la mano la incitaba a entrar al refugio, la chica hizo caso y se encaminó hacia la profundidad de la cueva, y al pasar por su lado, el muchacho de cabello rojizo oscuro le puso la mano en la espalda, ella simplemente sintió escalofríos y con un movimiento se alejó.

- Te mataré si vuelves a tocarme…- amenazó ella ante un burlón muchacho.

Durante la madrugada habían decidido ir tras los intrusos, Dante y Caín se encontraban limpiando las espadas que habían estado usando desde que todo aquello había empezado, mientras que Roxy miraba los discos plateados, aquellas armas habían salvado su vida varias veces desde que el infierno dio rienda suelta a sus instintos asesinos.

- ¿Dónde está tu arma? – preguntó Caín de repente, en ese momento la morena levantó la mirada y vio a Apolo frente a Caín y Dante.

- Yo no… no tengo…- fue lo que había dicho, las dos féminas del grupo se pusieron de pie, esos dos jóvenes eran bastante agresivos con el pequeño, en especial Caín.

- Déjalo en paz…- intervino Sasha un poco atemorizada pero inmediatamente guardó silencio al recibir una profunda mirada.

- ¡Estamos a punto de acabar con todo esto y este mocoso en lugar de ayudar va a estorbarnos! – gritó, Dante simplemente observaba.

- Él no ha tenido la necesidad de asesinar a nadie, su inteligencia ha sido suficiente para sobrevivir hasta ahora… él es la muestra de que un arma no es más peligrosa que la astucia…- intervino Roxy quien se detuvo tras el niño, quien la miraba esperanzado.

- Entonces, si él no es capaz de asesinar a nadie para salvar su mediocre vida, será mejor que le hagamos un favor y…

- ¡¿pero quién te crees que eres para decidir quién va a vivir o quien no por sus acciones? – gritó la joven mientras daba un paso hacia el frente, Dante sonrío de medio lado y Caín simplemente le miraba serio.

- Solo va a estorbarnos…

- Tu eres el estorbo… si no hubieras iniciado esto, ya hubiéramos interceptado a los intrusos…- interrumpió ella mientras apretujaba el aro metálico entre sus manos.

Y el silencio se hizo.

- Y te lo advierto, escúchame bien, si a Apolo le pasa algo, tú serás el responsable de ello, mientras él siga con vida… tú también lo harás…- y dicho, la muchacha tomó de la mano al menor y ambos salieron de la cueva.

- Vaya, pero que carácter…- habló Dante medio burlándose de la situación mientras iba tras la muchacha y el pequeño.

- No debiste iniciar esto, no le veo nada de malo que Apolo venga con nosotros y siga sin bañarse en sangre…- y finalmente Sasha dejó a solas a Caín, quien simplemente maldijo el momento en que Apolo había sobrevivido.

Snow sabía a la perfección lo que iba a pasar cuando el quinteto de tributos se encontraran con los intrusos y de esa manera mataría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, en primera porque iba a deshacerse de esos chicos y así le daría una lección a los rebeldes y la otra era que una vez más, ningún distrito obtendría a un ganador.

El miedo y la muerte eran dos armas de las que el hombre se había hecho para aterrorizar a las personas y mantenerse en el poder, no había nada más cruel y asertivo para provocar miedo y sumisión que obligar a tu enemigo como sus hijos mueren poco a poco a manos de otros y de eso Snow se había vuelto un profesional.

Y ahora que el hombre se encontraba en el campo del Hambre, la zona había sido preparada para que el presidente Snow no tuviera que enfrentarse a los intrusos, las bestias creadas por los vigilantes solo estaban esperando la orden de su líder para salir corriendo por sus presas.

- Pronto Señor Mellark, pronto nos veremos a la cara…- susurró el anciano mientras observaba el horizonte, allá donde el bosque nacía y el campo abierto terminaba, el lugar donde cientos de tributos habían buscado refugio y habían muerto a manos de otros niños.

Clove se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando escuchó las palabras de Haymitch, Peeta había pausado su camino cuando la voz del borracho del doceavo distrito hizo eco dentro de su oído, Rue simplemente los observaba, aquella noticia no era para nada buena.

- ¡Ese hijo de perra! – masculló Cato mientras Clove se bajaba de su espalda, la muchacha simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Somos más que ellos así que podemos enfrentarnos a esos sujetos…- empezó a decir Clove mientras recibía las miradas.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca? – Thresh se había acercado a ella, Cato quien había permanecido a lado de la joven interpuso se brazo para impedir que el moreno diera un paso más.

- No es momento de gritos, tenemos que pensar civilizadamente…y Clove, si vamos a matar a alguien ese sería exclusivamente a Snow, ni un tributo más va a morir por nuestras manos…- las palabras de Cato concluyeron ante el silencio, la muchacha bajó la mirada.

- A demás, no creo que quieras hacerlo ¿O si, Clove? – la voz de Peeta fue suave así que Clove simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Eso significa que tenemos que enfrentarnos a esos tributos y convencerlos de que no estamos aquí para asesinar a nadie…- la vocecilla de Foxface los devolvió a la vida, Clove suspiró.

- Eso si nos dejan soltar palabra alguna, no sabemos que más les habrán dicho los del Capitolio.

- Es obvio que quieren nuestras cabezas…- intervino Rue.

- Ella tiene razón pero debe haber alguna manera de que se nos unan…

- Quieren vivir…- dijo Clove mientras los miraba y ellos la miraban a ellos.

- ¿a qué te…? - iba a preguntar Thresh.

- No vienen tras nosotros porque creen que somos una amenaza, lo somos sí, pero para Snow y su dictadura, si Snow les ha ofrecido vivir…entonces nosotros también hay que ofrecerles algo…

- Salir de aquí con vida…- intervino Cato.

- Si le mencionamos a Katniss yo creo que ellos van a cooperar con la causa.

- No será Fácil chico amoroso, Snow está en la arena y trae consigo a los soldados de la paz… es muy probable que nos enfrentemos a ellos y que no sobrevivíamos.

- Entonces volvemos con el tema de que uno sea el que escape con Katniss y los demás lo cubramos sin importar que…

- En ese caso tus eres el que tiene que sacar a la chica en llamas.- las miradas de Peeta y Cato estaban una fija en la otra, mientras que los demás esperaban a que al menos uno fijara el plan para defenderse.

- Ellos se acercan…- la vocecilla de Rue interrumpió la conversación de aquel par.

Y todos ellos voltearon a ver el lugar que Rue observaba, el camino limpio de piedras y ramas rodeado de enormes árboles, el viento había soplado y golpeado sus cuerpos con suavidad.

Fue cuando Thresh pudo escuchar el canto de las aves, Rue tenía razón, los tributos estaban ya cerca de ellos.

- Tenemos que largarnos ahora…- dijo el muchacho de piel oscura mientras tomaba del brazo a Rue.

- Van a seguirnos, si no planeamos algo los tributos seguirán tras de nosotros y no podemos llevarlos donde está Katniss eso sería muy arriesgado…- Cato miró a cada uno de sus compañeros

- ¿entonces que propones que hagamos? – preguntó Peeta.

- Luchar…- fue lo que el rubio más alto había respondido, decidida y firmemente era lo que quería y debían hacer.

- No podemos hacer eso sin matarles…- dijo Clove ya a punto del desespero.

- No necesariamente tenemos que herirlos, podemos inmovilizarlos…

- Buena idea…- Thresh había estado de acuerdo.

- ¿Thresh, aún tenemos cuerda? – preguntó Peeta mientras buscaba una navaja dentro del bolsillo.

- Eso creo…- respondió el muchacho alto.

Dante se detuvo justamente al final del camino al pie de la colina, donde los árboles comenzaban a amontonarse cada vez más en lo alto, sabía que los intrusos a los que habría que asesinar se encontraban muy cerca, los vigilantes le habían estado mostrando el camino desde que les habían dado la orden.

- No creo que nos permitan vivir…- la vocecilla de Apolo atrajo un par de profundas miradas las cuales se posaron en el pequeño niño.

- Esto no es una buena idea…- intervino Roxana mientras miraba para todos lados.

- Pues ve decidiendo que es lo que prefieres, seguir viviendo o morir… yo puedo ayudarte en caso de que te decidas por lo último…- la generosidad de Caín era asombrosa, pensó sarcásticamente Roxy.

- Metete esa solidaridad por el… - iba a decir la muchacha cuando se sorprendió al ver a alguien a unos metros sobre la colina, Dante vio el cambio en el rostro de la muchacha y siguió la mirada de la joven.

- ¡Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, y ya estoy enterado de lo que Snow les ha prometido a cambio de nuestras cabezas! – el muchacho de profundas facciones los observaba atentamente, Cato, quien estaba oculto tras uno de los árboles cercanos a Peeta simplemente intentaba mirar sin ser descubierto.

- Son solo cinco y entre ellos un mocoso… será pan comido.- susurró el chico mientras veía a Peeta, este le respondió la mirada de soslayo.

- No te confíes, uno de ellos es lo suficientemente alto como tú y Thresh…- respondió Peeta.

- ¡Es ahora o nunca! – Peeta vio como uno de los tributos salía corriendo hacia él con una enorme espada en mano.

- ¡Espera no sabemos dónde están los demás! – exclamó un segundo muchacho.

- ¡Es un idiota! – gritó la chica más alta, Peeta apretujó la lanza entre sus manos y volteo a ver a Cato quien ya estaba a su lado.

- ¡Son dos, Caín vuelve aquí! – gritó Dante mientras iba tras su amigo.

- ¡Quiero vivir y si tengo que matarles lo haré!

- Maldito imbécil… - susurró Cato mientras giraba las cuchillas entre sus manos y luego las sujetaba con fuerza.

- No lo mates… recuerda lo que le aconsejaste a Clove… ni una gota más de sangre entre tus manos Cato…- los ojos claro del muchacho parecieron brillar con aquellas palabras.

- Solo voy a jugar un rato con él.- fue la respuesta del antiguo tributo del segundo distrito mientras corría hacia Caín.

_"La primavera llegó al espacio en blanco donde se encontraba, un lugar donde segundos antes había sido solo un lienzo donde podía pintar lo que quería y que el campo cubierto con fresca y crecida hierba verde era lo que ella deseaba mirar, y caminó y caminó mientras sentía la humedad de la pradera entre sus dedos, ese lugar era el paraíso y soñó con flores, aquellas mismas que encontraba en el bosque cuando iba de casería, de repente aparecieron animales, podía sentir a los conejos correr entre la hierba y rozar sus pies desnudos, y sus grises ojos apreciaron la hermosura de aquel ciervo de grandes cuernos, cosa que le parecía majestuoso estando el bello animal sobre una pequeña colina de tierra a lado de una cierva y su cría, y pensó en flores y flores fue lo que obtuvo, cientos de ellas comenzaron a florecer a su alrededor, eran tantas que no sabía de cuales especies eran, todas ellas de distintos colores, y sonrió la cazadora al levantar la transparente mirada al cielo, pero algo no le gustaba de ese celeste cielo y por eso sopló y sopló, hasta que las nubes se formaron sobre ellas y los rayos del sol les atravesaban, las aves revoloteaban bajo aquel cielo azul…. Y fue donde ella pensó que ese lugar eras perfecto para curar sus heridas, aquellas mismas que no recordaba cómo se las había hecho pero que existían._

_Y al volver su mirada al frente, Katniss se vio rodeada de hierba alta, de animales y flores y del cielo más bonito jamás apreciado por nadie cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención, era una niñita muy hermosa, de largos cabellos rubios peinados en dos trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros, ella sonreía y corría hacia ella como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le había visto._

_Y Katniss no movió ni un solo centímetro al sentir a aquella niña abrazándola._

- _Katniss, me alegra verte…- el eco de su infantil voz golpeo dentro de su cabeza como eco dentro de un enorme espacio vacío._

- _¿Y tú quién eres…? – preguntó Katniss mientras se alejaba de su compañía y se acuclillaba frente a ella hasta quedar a su altura, sus ojos coincidieron casi de inmediato._

- _¿No me reconoces Katniss, no reconoces a tú propia hermana? – preguntó Prim mientras miraba a su hermana mayor con ojos suplicantes. _

- _No.- respondió Katniss mientras que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, reafirmando su respuesta. _

_Aquella niña se le hacía extrañamente familiar, sabía que la había visto antes pero no sabía en dónde o en qué lugar y Katniss se puso de pie y dio un paso a tras cuando se sintió sobresaltada al no sentir el suelo firme bajo sus pies…_

_Y vio a la niñita de piel nívea alejarse rápidamente mientras ella caía en un frío vacío que comenzaba a oscurecer todo lo que había a su alrededor, aquella hierba fresca y húmeda había desaparecido junto con los animales y las plantas de todos colores y del cielo celeste con grandes nubes blancas y esponjosas solo quedaba un lienzo grisáceo que comenzaba a oscurecerse y Katniss no entendía lo que pasaba, ni quien era esa niña ni porque su mundo perfecto se había desvanecido…" _

Caín sintió la rasposa corteza del árbol en su espalda cuando su contrincante lo había empujado contra este, era muy rápido y sus golpes demasiados certeros y fuertes, por otro lado Dante, intentó ayudarlo pero la mano de Roxy se lo impidió.

- ¡¿pero qué haces, tonta? - gritó el muchacho pero su voz perdió importancia al ver lo que ella intentaba.

El puño de la delgada morena impactó en el rostro de Cato, la chica no parecía fuerte, parecía, porque el puñetazo había comprobado lo contrario, pues Cato gracias al golpe había perdido el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo con la mejilla ardiendo.

- ¡Tú, no necesito que intervengas! – gritó su compañero.

- ¡Cállate, no te estoy ayudando! – contestó ella para luego levantar su mirada hacia Peeta, el cual ya estaba acompañado por tres chicas más y un enorme muchacho de piel morena.

Apolo los miraba atentamente, algo sospechoso rodeaba a ese extraño grupo al que el Capitolio quería ver muerto, él cómo el niño astuto que era, simplemente dejó que su mente comenzara a crear hipótesis del porque el presidente Snow les estaba ofreciendo continuar con vida a cambio de las cabezas de aquellos chicos ¿Qué habían hecho que era considerado tan grave como para ganarse el odio del Capitolio? Las preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del niño pero Apolo entendía que Roxy también se preguntaba aquello y no iba a provocar ninguna muerte injusta.

- ¡Mi nombre es Roxana y soy tributo de los Octogésimos juegos del hambre y hemos venido a matarles! – gritó la muchacha para la sorpresa de Peeta y los demás que a pesar de ya estar al tanto de lo que esos chicos deseaban continuaban sin entenderlo por completo.

- ¡Y yo no voy a permitirlo! – exclamó Cato mientras se ponía de pie, el rubio estaba molesto por el golpe que esa chica le había dado.

- Y yo no quiero hacerlo… no sé qué hacen aquí ni por qué…pero Snow les ha puesto precio a sus vidas ¡Y YO NO QUIERO MOROR! – exclamó la muchacha mientras caminaba hacia Peeta a grandes zancadas, Cato le vio pasar por su lado rápidamente sin poder evitar seguirla con la mirada.

- Ese chico se me hace conocido, lo he visto en algún lado pero… ¿Dónde? – preguntó Sasha mientras observaba a Peeta.

Peeta dio un paso al frente cuando ella se detuvo, sus ojos estaban fijos a los de ella, fue en ese momento cuando reconoció la misma angustia que había estado encerrada en sus ojos cuando había participado en los juegos del Hambre…

- Soy Peeta Mellark y estamos en el campo del hambre porque Snow tiene atrapada a Katniss Everdeen en este lugar…- confesó el muchacho ante la mirada perpleja de Roxy.

- ENTONCES TÚ… ELLA… ¡Oh dios mío! – exclamó la muchacha después de un silencio angustiante, Peeta sonrío.

- Si, soy el chico amoroso…- dijo el rubio mientras sonreía, Roxana sintió las piernas faltas de energía y las ganas de llorar eran tan fuertes que sabía que era una batalla en vano intent5ar luchar contra las lágrimas.

Dante abrió los ojos al ver a la muchacha abrazarse fuertemente al extraño, Sasha volteo a verlo mientras Caín se mordía el labio, Apolo por otro lado sabía quién era ese chico y en donde lo había visto.

- ¡Es Peeta Mellark! – gritó Apolo emocionado mientras corría hacia su amiga y el chico amoroso, como comúnmente se le conocía, Dante y los demás voltearon a verle mientras el niño corría hacia la colina.

- ¡Sabía yo que lo conocía! – gritó Sasha bastante emocionada.

Clove frunció el ceño ¡¿pero qué diantres estaba pasando? Se había preguntado, Cato estaba ya de pie y a unos centímetros apartado de Peeta y aquella joven, la muchacha lloraba entre sus brazos y parecía inconsolable; Rue y Clove se habían acercado cuando los demás chicos que acompañaban a Roxana ya se encontraban en el lugar.

Y ella se tranquilizó después de sentir el aire sobre su cara, Peeta sonrío cuando ella levantó su rostro hacia él.

- ¿te encuentras bien ahora? – preguntó Peeta, ella sonrío y contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¡Ro! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Se supone que…!

- ¡Cállate pedazo de idiota, es Peeta Mellark, el de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, el que inició la revolución! – interrumpió ella con un grito, cosa que logró su cometido ya que Dante se silenció al escuchar aquello, sus ojos se detuvieron en Peeta y luego a los demás.

- Por primera vez me alegra que alguien me reconozca.- comentó Peeta.

- Si… pero… ¿Quiénes son ellos y que hacen aquí? – preguntó Roxy, Peeta volteo a ver a Cato quien tenía el ceño fruncido, el muchacho seguía molesto por que _una chica_ había logrado derribarlo.

- Si me conoces o has oído hablar de mi entonces quiere decir que también estas enterada de la revolución…- Peeta miró a cada uno de los tributos, los únicos dos chicos mayores ahí parecían descontentos.

- Así es, mi padre murió en la primera lucha contra el capitolio… pero eso no responde a mi pregunta ni a nuestras dudas…- dijo Sasha involucrándose en la charla.

- Estamos aquí para rescatar a la chica n llamas…- intervino Cato, el silencio reinó, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el muchacho de ojos azules.

- ¿La chica en llamas, la que desapareció hace tiempo? – preguntó Apolo, Peeta le sonrió.

- Esa misma…- contestó Peeta con una triste mirada. CONTINUARA.

* * *

**La Mala Noticia es** ... ¡Que no hay mala Noticia, todo muy bien! _ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola...**

_¿Que tal?_

_Pues bien, aquí estoy _**YO**,_ presentando un nuevo Capitulo... y bueno, les tengo una mama y una buena noticia, la respuesta se las daré..._**OTRA VEZ**_, al final de la Historia **¬¬'** y no sean tramposas lean primero el capitulo ja ja ja ja ja _

_Les dejo saludos y una enorme Gratitud a aquellas(os) lectores que se toman su molestia de dejarme su comentario, saludos y a todos y espero leerlos..._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Snow sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, algo no estaba funcionando normalmente cómo lo había planeado y sabía que las cosas iban a complicarse en lugar de beneficiarlo, sus ojos claros comenzaron a brillar por el desespero que sentía, había ofrecido a los cinco tributos restantes una oportunidad para vivir, un año en el que el Capitolio tendría a cinco ganadores, y los muy idiotas habían desperdiciado un buen obsequio de su parte.

Sonrío mientras bajaba la mirada, algo le decía que esos mocosos se habían detenido para charlas con el chico amoroso y eso era muy peligroso, si los tributos sabían quién era Peeta Mellark entonces había una gran probabilidad de que estuvieran ahora de parte de ese chico.

Suspiró cansinamente, se llevó su arrugada mano al oído donde descansaba un comunicador móvil el cual presionó.

- _"¿Si, señor?"_ – se escuchó la voz de uno de los vigilantes.

- Envía a los Mutos… ahora.- ordenó el hombre mientras cortaba la comunicación, estaba harto de toda esa mierda, acabaría de una buena vez con los intrusos y con la revolución que se escondía de él, y Snow se encargaría de que todo Panem fuera testigo de sus planes.

Iba a ejecutar al chico amoroso y a sus amigos ante las cámaras y con ello todo acabaría.

Apolo veía a Peeta con ojos de admiración, sabía todo sobre los amantes trágicos, todo desde que había participado en los séptimo cuartos juegos del hambre, todo sobre la desaparición de Katniss Everdeen, y ahora tenía al chico frente a él.

- Me pregunto qué dirá mi padre cuando se entere de que te he conocido…- comentó el muchacho mientras miraba al rubio platicar con los chicos que lo acompañaban.

- No dirá nada porque vas a morir, cuando Snow se entere no va a permitir que salgamos con vida ¡Y por eso no tiene sentido que te deje vivir, es más te haría un favor matándote aquí mismo! – exclamó Caín mientras levantaba su mano sosteniendo una afilada espada, pero Cato lo detuvo casi de inmediato.

- Deja al niño en paz, nadie va a morir, no si nos ayudan…- interrumpió el muchacho mientras le quitaba el arma.

- ¡Tú qué sabes! ¡Deberías estar muerto, ella te mató yo lo vi esa noche! – respondió Caín a punto de perder el control, todos estaban mirándole.

- Caín, ya basta…estás haciendo el ridículo solamente…- intervino Dante quien se acercaba.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Nada, si vamos a morir en este maldito lugar que sea luchando por libertad!

Apolo sonrío al escuchar las palabras de Dante, Roxana no podía creer que aquel que había asesinado a tantos niños con las manos desnudas, estuviera hablando de pelear por su libertad y morir si era necesario.

- Desde un principio dudé de la promesa de Snow de dejarnos vivir a cambio de matarles, Caín, tal vez tengas razón y no salgamos de aquí con vida pero… estoy segura de que si ayudamos a Peeta Mellark y a los demás a rescatar a Katniss Everdeen, nuestras muertes no serán en vano… y yo no pienso seguir permitiendo que más niños mueran en este lugar…- Roxana se acercó al muchacho y lo encaró.

- Tú eres valiente o demasiado tonta… pero tienes razón…- respondió Caín ante la sonrisa abierta de la morena, Dante le miraba de reojo.

- Como dicen por ahí… prefiero morir de pie que vivir siempre arrodillada (dicho de Emiliano Zapata)- comentó ella mientras se giraba hacia Peeta con una enorme sonrisa.

- Creo que hay una chica a la que rescatar ¿No? – dijo Caín mientras se dirigía a Cato, este simplemente sonrío.

Rosana tomó a Apolo de la mano y tras Peeta Mellark comenzaron a seguirle, iba a ir hasta donde Katniss Everdeen se encontraban; fue en ese preciso momento cuando todos se detuvieron y muy lentamente comenzaron a girar la mitad de su cuerpo y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa fueron testigos de cómo un grupo de cinco lobos mutantes se formaban frente a ellos.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó Caín mientras aferraba la espada entre sus manos y veía cómo los animales rugían hacia ellos, chispeando a Thresh y a Cato con sus asquerosas babas, el rubio simplemente se talló el rostro con la mano y soltó un grito histérico.

- ¡Corran! – gritó Roxana mientras tomaba a Apolo de la mano y con fuerza salió corriendo tras Clove y Rue mientras Thresh y los demás chicos cubrían sus espadas, Clove, por instinto y necesidad se detuvo para buscar a Cato con la mirada, los chicos se habían perdido entre los guardianes del bosque, la joven se había estremecido al saber que Peeta, Thresh, Cato y sus nuevos compañeros se habían convertido en la carnada.

- Cato…- susurró su nombre en tono preocupante y desgarrado, sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando la joven se estremeció al sentir una mano en su hombro, era Rue.

- Hemos sobrevivido a la muerte… ¿a que también lo hace con esos perros? – dijo la morena mientras sonreía, Clove se limpió las lágrimas y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Roxy y Foxface simplemente veían a las otras dos muchachas continuar con su camino y alcanzándole, la primera tenía aferrado al pequeño Apolo de su mano, este la veía tranquilamente.

- Roxy… ¿Vamos a morir? – preguntó el chico mientras ella se estremecía al escuchar su pregunta.

- ¡Por supuesto que no Apolo, no digas tonterías! – exclamó la joven mientras comenzaba una carrera, Clove y Rue junto a la pelirroja de Foxface iban tras ella, de repente Clove estaba a su lado.

- Vamos a vivir.- dijo la chica de ojos azules.- vamos a vivir ¡Y vamos a hacer pagar a Snow por todo este dolor! – continuó diciendo la muchacha mientras aceleraba el paso.

Cato detuvo el mordisco que aquel muto le había lanzado con la lanza que Peeta le había tirado, el rubio puso toda su fuerza en aquella lanza de acero mientras que los dientes del animal apretujaban y luchaban contra el humano y su arma, fue en ese momento cuando Cato vio a Dante subir rápidamente a uno de los árboles y al lanzarse se di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, el habilidoso trepador cayó sobre el lomo de la bestia, la cual reaccionó ante su atacante, saltó de un lado a otro mientras Dante intentaba clavar su daga en la garganta de este, aferró sus fuerte y marcados brazos y co0menzó a cortar, la bestia rugió…

- ¡Ve ayudar a Mellark y a Caín! – ordenó Dante mientras continuaba pasando el filo de su arma por la tráquea del muto quien chillaba como el cachorro que necesitaba a su madre.

Cato se puso de pie y tomó la lanza y salió corriendo, sabía que ese chico iba a matar al animal y eso fue comprobado cuando atrás de él escuchó un pesado y fuerte sonido, el lobo mutante había caído.

Dante salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás, sabía que las chicas habían salido corriendo juntas, pero de lo que no se percató fue que Sasha había ido tras ellos, la muchacha rubia se encontraba en medio de un círculo de árboles, no sabía donde estaban los demás, solo escuchaba rugidos y chillidos mesclados con los gritos de los demás, estaba sola y a merced de la muerte, fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, el corazón le latía a mil por hora al quedar su cuerpo inmovilizado por el gruñido que comenzaba a acercarse a ella… fue cuando poco a poco la joven cometió el error de voltear hacia la muerte…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – y su último grito de miedo se perdió en el aire, junto con el viento que se lo llevaba todo, incluida su alma despedaza.

Roxy se quedó de pie mientras Rue y Clove continuaban subiendo a la colina, fue esa voz que llegó a sus oídos que le hizo detenerse, Apolo lo había escuchado también y sabía de quien se trataba.

- Tengo que volver para ayudarles…- dijo la morena mientras daba un paso hacia abajo, pero la mano de Apolo y su escasa fuerza fue lo que paró en seco a la muchacha, quien volteo a mirarle.

- Ella…está muerta, y si tú vas esas cosas van a matarte…- dijo el joven mientras ella lo observaba.

- El chico tiene razón, será mejor que sigamos subiendo, Katniss no debe estar muy lejos, unos cuantos metros más y llegaremos a ella…- intervino Clove mientras observaba a ambos. Roxy soltó un suspiro cansino y continuó su camino junto a las otras tres chicas y el niño.

Thresh y Peeta salieron corriendo mientras que Cato y Dante le seguían a toda prisa, Caín simplemente no volvería al grupo, cosa que mantenía a Dante con el rostro enrojecido por la ira, a él simplemente no le molestaba que Snow lo hubiera mandado a morir en un campo de batalla, pero ver morir a un chico con el que había entablado una amistad después de enterarse de que vivirían era malditamente inaceptable, alguien iba a morir y sufrir y ese no sería él.

Y el grupo de chicos saltaron sin detenerse un grueso tronco de árbol que había sido derrumbado por los vigilantes, Peeta aceleró el paso cada vez más, ejerciendo más fuerza en su cuerpo, obligando y dando órdenes a su cerebro de no permitir que sus fuerzas decayeran de tal manera que le impidieran llegar a Katniss.

- _"Señor…han vencido a los Muto y el sistema se ha ciclado… me temo decirle que el sistema ha sido infectado…"_ – Snow puso los ojos abierto de par en par al escuchar aquello, ¿el sistema caído, con virus? Se había preguntado, fue entonces cuando lo recordó, ese maldito grupo de intrusos que intentaban arrebatarle a su princesa durmiente, Peeta Mellark, Cinna y Haymitch; el anciano simplemente apretujó los puños.

- Comprendido… envíen un grupo de soldados a eliminar la amenaza… además, antes de que se me olvide, liberen el virus en la muchacha, la quiero bien infectada para cuando despierte…- ordenó el hombre mientras que se sentaba sobre una cómoda silla que recientemente habían enviado los vigilantes, desde ahí, en medio del campo abierto rodeado de árboles, Snow se encontraba en la espera de la escena final. Porqué el cerraría el telón de aquella absurda obra sangrienta.

Rue quedó pasmada cuando lo vio, sus ojos oscuros no pudieron contener las lágrimas, la chica de oscura piel simplemente cayó de rodillas al ver aquella escena, Clove simplemente se abrazó así misma al sentir un escalofrío recorrerla, despertando cada bello de sus brazos.

- Maldito hijo de perra…- susurró la pelinegra mientras daba un paso.

- Ella es Apolo… ella es la chica que arde entre las llamas y no se quema…- murmuró Roxy mientras observaba junto al niño que la acompañaba a una hermosa chica que dormía sobre las flores.

- ¡Katniss! – gritó Rue mientras salía corriendo hacia la muchacha, fue entonces cuando Clove y Roxy lo vieron y rápidamente detuvieron a la joven de ondulados cabellos por los hombros.

- ¡Detente Rue! – pidió Clove.

- ¡Suéltenme, tenemos que despertar a Katniss! – gritó la joven mientras luchaba en contra de aquellas dos chicas.

- ¡Es una maldita trampa! – exclamó Roxy, fue en ese momento cuando Rue se tranquilizó.

- ¿Una…trampa? – preguntó la más joven, Roxy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Mira ahí Rue… la tierra que rodea la cama de rosas de Katniss no parece ser parte de lo demás… seguro cuando lo pises algo malo va a parecer…- explicó Clove para que la muchacha no siguiera con sus intentos de ir tras la chica.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a ella? – preguntó Roxy.

- Ni idea…- contestó Clove mientras soltaba un suspiro…- no tengo ni idea de que hacer, si tan solo estuviera Mellark aquí o…Cato…- empezó a decir mientras levantaba la mirada, encontrándose con un par de chicas con rostros divertidos.

- ¿Qué pasa, por qué esas caras? – preguntó Clove un poco sonrojada.

- Esas mejillas sonrojadas te delatan Clove…- empezó a decir Rue mientras volteaba a ver a Roxy, Foxface no entendía nada, simplemente escuchaba.

- ¿De qué…de que hablan? – preguntó la ingenua muchacha.

- ¡Oh vamos, confiésalo, desde que estoy a su lado me eh percatado de las miradas que le lanzas! – gritó Roxy mientras sonreía, Apolo y Foxface se miraron uno al otro, el niño se encogió de hombros.

- Que… ¡Oye, te equivocas! – se defendió Clove.

- ¿segura…?

- Cato no me gusta, es mi amigo…- explicó la muchacha, dejando a Rue y a Roxy algo sorprendidas.

- Nosotras no hablábamos de Cato, Clove… si no de Peeta… - comentó Rue algo serena.

Tres segundos más tarde Roxy, Rue y la recién enterada Foxface soltaron la carcajada mientras que Apolo simplemente pensaba que las chicas eran bastante raras, por otro lado Clove sentía cómo la cara se le enrojecía.

- ¡Cállense ya! – pidió la joven de grandes ojos azules, pero sus compañeras continuaban riéndose, fue entonces cuando escucharon ruidos…

- ¡KATNISSSE! – el grito de Peeta alarmó a las muchachas, quienes inmediatamente se cruzaron en el camino del rubio, este simplemente intentaba luchar contra ellas, pero cuando se enteró de la trampa, simplemente aplacó sus ganas de ir tras la chica en llamas.

Cato dio unos cuantos pasos al frente mientras el chico amoroso luchaba contra las jóvenes, él se acercó lo necesario para mirarle…

Ahí estaba ella, con los rayos del sol escapándose por entre las ramas e iluminando un poco el lugar, se encontraba rodeada de distinto tipo de flores y con sus ojos cerrados, Katniss Everdeen simplemente se encontraba encerrada dentro de una celda de su propia mente, olvidando todo.

- _"..El virus ha sido incrustado dentro de la Señorita Everdeen, Señor…"-_ comunicó uno de los vigilantes, Snow sonrío ante aquello.

- Bien hecho, ahora esperemos a ver qué sucede…- fue su respuesta mientras veía la copa con vino que tenía entre manos, sabía a gloria, lástima que en ese mundo nada de eso era real.

Su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal, era cómo si resplandeciera al ser tocada por los rayos del sol, Cato dio un paso más hacia ella, estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan enajenado a lo demás que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que Clove lo observaba celosamente, el rubio se detuvo al encontrar un mejor ángulo para poder ver mejor su rostro ¿Desde cuanto tiempo que no veía aquella cara? La última vez que lo hizo había muerto en manos de una flecha que ella había lanzado, con sus ojos platinos sobre él, con su rostro manchado de sudor y tierra…

Esa era la Katniss que él conocía, la chica en llamas que ahora parecía haberse apagado y todo eso por culpa de una sola persona, lo que no se imaginaban era de lo que Snow acababa de hacerle a la muchacha.

Cato dio un paso más hacia la chica dormida cuando el suelo comenzó a estremecerse, Clove y los demás se alarmaron al sentir la fuerte sacudida que estremeció el suelo…

_Cato salió corriendo hacia la chica para protegerla, después de todo a la mujer que se ama se le protege con el cuerpo y con el alma._

- ¡¿Qué diantres es eso? ¡Peeta!- gritó Thresh mientras sujetaba a Rue y la apretujaba entre sus brazos.

- ¡No lo sé! – gritó el muchacho para después voltear a ver a los demás, ahí estaba Dante y Roxy protegiéndose uno con el otro mientras mantenían a Apolo en medio de ellos.

Después de unos minutos de incertidumbre, aquel temblor habían parado cómo si nunca hubiera iniciado, Clove simplemente se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba…

Cato se había desbaratado para llegar ahí y protegerle, Clove se enroscó en su fuerte pecho, jamás se hubiera imaginado que el abrazo de Cato fuera tan cálido, quiso llorar y golpear al testarudo chico ¡¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¡¿Por qué se empeñaba en lastimarla de ese modo después de su confesión no respondida?

- Idiota…- susurró Clove mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Cato, él simplemente bajó el rostro y recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

- Lo sé...- susurró muy cerca de su oído, mientras inhalaba el aroma de ella, sonrío al sorprenderse haciéndole, pero es que el olor a canela siempre había sido su favorito.

- Tonto…- continuó diciendo la muchacha mientras se removía entre su abrazo.

- También sé eso… ahora dime algo que no sepa - respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Cretino, estúpido, descuidado, infeliz, desgraciado….? – comenzó a decir la muchacha con una gran sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

- ¡Oye ya basta! ¿No crees? Además eso ya lo sabía…- respondió el rubio mientras esperaba una respuesta.

- Ya te dije algo que no sabías… y simplemente te hiciste el idiota…- reprochó la muchacha mientras se deshacía del abrazo, ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que el rtemblor había terminado.

- Ejem…ejem… ¿interrumpimos algo? – la voz de Peeta no venía sola sino que una pisca de burla también podía incluirse en la oración que había soltado, Cato le envió una mirada perturbadora mientras Clove evitaba las miradas.

- Hasta que abriste tu bocota chico amoroso…- dijo el rubio mientras sonreía.

Roxy y Rue simplemente sonrieron ante la escena que Clove y Cato habían protagonisado, fue en ese momento cuando Apolo se giró hacia la cama de rosas donde yacía la chica en llamas, el pequeño se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver una fila de soldados de la paz a unos metros lejos de ellos, apuntándoles con sus armas…

_¿Así que por eso había temblado?_

Roxy se volvió al sentir el jaloneo del niño, fue en ese preciso momento cuando todos escucharon el crujir del arma de aquellos hombres…

- Maldita sea….- masculló Peeta entre dientes mientras era apuntado con aquellas armas.

Cato hizo a un lado a Clove mientras se interponía entre ella y los soldados, la chica lo miró suplicante, fue en ese momento cuando su cuerpo comenzó a perder temperatura y a temblar…

- Cato…

- Mantente tras de mi Clove… esta vez si voy a protegerte…- fue su respuesta sin voltear a verle, la chica quedó tan anonadada que le era imposible decir una sola palabra, ella no lo recordaba pero Cato si, aquel día cuando iba tras la chica en llamas y una explosión en el domo lo detuvo, al girarse, su mundo se había venido abajo cuando vio su fotografía sobre su cabeza.

Y cuando encontró su cuerpo había sido peor, llovía pero las lágrimas que él había derramado eran claramente visibles, la había estado abrazando durante horas mientras se desahogaba, fue cuando lo entendió, cuando su cerebro captó las ordenes de su corazón desquebrajado, y recostó su cabeza sobre la hierba, había cerrado sus parpados y fue ahí cuando empezó a perseguir a su asesino…

Un par de horas después la imagen de Thresh anunciaba su muerte.

- No fue culpa tuya…- empezó a decir la muchacha, pero él la interrumpió.

- Éramos un equipo y éramos amigos, mi deber contigo era mantenerte a salvo hasta que fuéramos los últimos tributos… hace rato me preguntaste que hubiera hecho si hubiéramos logrado llegar al final y no respondí a tu pregunta...- Cato giró un poco su rostro y le vio por sobre su hombro ancho.- Clove… yo maté a todos esos niños para mantenerte con vida, vengue tú muerte cazando a Thresh sin descanso… si hubiéramos sobrevivido ambos… yo…hubiera sido capaz de…quitarme la vida para dártela… - Y el rubio se volvió al frente, sin ser capaz de ver las lágrimas de la muchacha…- Clove… ¿Eso es lo que hacen las personas enamoradas? – la pregunta del muchacho simplemente provocó en Clove un enorme shock emocional, él… él… ¡él se le estaba confesándole!

- Cato…- lo llamó mientras lo sujetaba por el brazo, no pudo evitar sollozar mientras recargaba su frente en su espalda.

- No llores…no morirás…- dijo él mientras sonreía ligeramente, Peeta, desde lejos los veía charlar, el chico amoroso simplemente sonrío al ver el sonrojo que había invadido las mejillas del muchacho.

Iban a morir, todos ellos iban a morir y se lo decía el rápido latido de su corazón y Clove no quería vivir si Cato no estaba con ella, por esa razón se separó de él y se detuvo a su lado.

- Clove… ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el muchacho algo desconcertado.

- Yo también te amo Cato… y como tú dijiste, las personas enamoradas dan su vida a cambio del otro…- fueron las palabras de la muchacha mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de él.

- ¿Y decía que no…? – susurraba Roxy mientras sonreía, Dante le miró de soslayo y una ceja oscura levantada.

- No sé qué andas haciendo tú opinando sobre los demás.- dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Cállate mejor…- amenazó la joven mientras veía preocupadamente a los soldados.

_"No recordaba nada, solo escuchaba extraños ruidos que no lograba identificar, ni siquiera sabía de donde provenían, si de la izquierda o la derecha ¿tal vez era de arriba o de abajo? No sabía, no entendía, solamente volteaba a todos lados, fue cuando se sorprendió al verse así misma frente a ella…_

_- Tienes que despertar Señorita Everdeen… te necesita…- le decía la extraña presencia que se parecía a ella mientras que, desnuda de pies a cabeza comenzó a caminar hacia ella, los girasoles que la rodeaban rosaban su bronceada piel._

_- ¿Quién…quien eres tú? – preguntó Katniss a la chica que se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros lejos de ella._

_- Soy tú…- dijo despreocupadamente mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos…- soy la chica en llamas que has olvidado…- continuó diciendo ante la perplejidad de la muchacha que no sabía ni que decir._

_- No… yo no soy tú ni tú eres yo… ¡Por dios te estás quemando! – gritó la arquera mientras veía cómo el fuego que comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de la chica que era idéntica a ella._

_- Es el poder de mi alma, es la fuerza de mi voluntad…- fue la respuesta de la chica quien dio otro paso más y más, hasta recargar su frente con la de ella, el fuego seguía cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de la joven._

_- ¡No, suéltame, me quemaré y no quiero arder contigo, dolerá! – comenzó a gritar mientras la chica en llamas la sujetaba en un abrazo._

_- No temas… no te dolerá la libertad de los demás…- respondía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, Katniss dejó de forcejear._

_- ¿Qué significa esto…que significa…? – preguntaba perpleja._

_- Significa que es hora de que despiertes…lamentablemente hay alguien que esta dañándote y debes luchar contra ello, sino… las personas que te rodean y a las que amas… sufrirán por su mano…- aconsejó la mujer en llamas mientras que comenzaba a contagiar a la arquera, esta se sobresaltó al sentir su cuerpo cálido, cuando su clon se separó de ella vio como las flamas comenzaban a subir sobre sus piernas, sonrío feliz al sentir los cosquilleos._

_- ¿Vez…? La Libertad y su fuerza de voluntad no hacen daño a nadie, esta es la forma de la esperanza y otras cosas que ofreces a las personas que te vieron luchar… por eso tienes que despertar, Ya…- las palabras de la mujer comenzaron a causarle cierto temor a la joven._

_- Ni siquiera sé quién soy… ¿Cómo esperas que luche una batalla que no recuerdo absolutamente nada? – respondió ella mientras continuaba envolviéndose en el fuego._

_- Tú sabrás que hacer, reconocerás a tus aliados y a tus enemigos…Snow ya ha causado mucho daño en ti, lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho… recuperarte corre por tu cuenta…él va a ayudarte…- fue su respuesta, Katniss se sorprendió._

_- ¿Él, quien es él? – preguntó la arquera, la otra Katniss sonrío con dulzura…_

_- También lo reconocerás, él es único entre los demás, es el otro lado de ti, tu apoyo y su apoyo eres tú…- fueron sus palabras antes de comenzar a transformarse, la arquera vio con asombro cómo su piel comenzaba a oscurecerse, era cómo un trozo de carbón en forma humana después de ser consumido por el fuego, Katniss sintió el viento soplar con suavidad y frescura, abrió un poco los labios al ver sorprendida cómo aquella figura oscura comenzaba a desvanecerse y marcharse en el camino que marcaba el viento._

_- Yo… tengo que arder…para iluminar a los demás…- se dijo Katniss mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, y pensó en él, en la fuerza que la empujaba a dar lo máximo de si misma, recordó entonces una batalla, una guerra, gritos, sangre, sudor, lágrimas y mucha muerte y demasiada hambre, sed, desdicha, tristeza, odio…_

_Y rápidamente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_- Entonces… esta soy yo…- dijo sorprendida mientras las llamas la envolvían por completo, las enormes flamas se alzaron hasta el eterno cielo de su sueño, rompiendo las fronteras de este, rajando el domo donde estaba encerrada."_

_Porque ella era la arquera._

Cato sintió el golpe de sus rodillas contra el suelo, respiraba agvitadamente y su cólera se volvió aún más poderosa cuando vio a Clove siendo obligada a arrodillarse frente a él, sus ojos estaban fijamente mirando a los del otro…

_Iban a morir_.

- Cato…- suplicó ella con voz temblorosa.

- No temas… mírame Clove… mírame…- le dijo él mientras temblaba de rabia, la joven le vio los ojos llorosos, ese era un llanto de impotencia.

- Tú tampoco llores mi amor…- susurró ella mientras le sonreía.

- Vamos a morir de nuevo Clove… y no puedo salvarte… otra vez fallé…- le dijo él mientras veía cómo Thresh y Rue eran puestos uno frente a el otro, lo mismo pasaba con Dante y los demás, fue entonces cuando se percató de lo que pasaba, vio a cada uno de sus compañeros estar uno frente arrodillado del otro a excepción de uno…

_Peeta Mellark, el chico amoroso._

- Por órdenes del presidente de Panem, el Señor Snow, ustedes son condenados a muerte.- sentenció uno de los oficiales de traje blanco mientras los soldados de la paz levantaban sus armas y apuntaban a los intrusos con ellas, todos le miraron de soslayo menos Peeta, él simplemente observaba a Katniss… su Katniss.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

_Bueno, como a mi me encanta dar Noticias Indeseadas..._

**La Mala, la indeseable, la innombrable, la-que-ya-saben-ustedes-quien... **_Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja_

**¡**_EL FIC ESTA A PUNTO DE ** !**_

_**Si, señores, señoritas, jovenasos y jovenasas, chiquillas y chiquillos... como dijo Foxxx... (**_Un ex presidente absurdamente idiota que lamentablemente gobernó mi México querido_**)**_

_Hemos llegado al penúltimo capitulo de esta Historia, tal vez me anime a hacer uno más pero la verdad no estoy muy segura, tengo otros mil Fic's a los qué seguirles... y la verdad me estoy preguntando de donde diantres saco tantas ideas... ja ja ja ja_

**_Y bueno, la Noticia buena ya la han Leído... ya les di lo que querían, si.. ¿Ya están contentas? espero que les haya gustado el Cato&Clove y aunque hace falta, se que no es suficiente, pero la mera verdad a mi no me gustan losm romances demasiado encaramelados, así que haré todo lo posible por satisfacer su necesidad de ver a Cato y Clove muy amorosos... :) Sin mas, les dejo por que tengo que continuar ciertas Historias y empezar otra... :p saludos y michas Gracias._**

**_B_**_lack_**_A_**_thena_**66**


	11. Chapter 10

**MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS:  
**

No he tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme frente a mi computadora y continuar con la Historia debido a lo siguiente:**  
**

_**1.- El regreso a Clases no fue tan grato como me lo esperaba.  
**_

_**2.- Resulta que ya he iniciado con mi Servicio Social, el cual es  
**_

_**Un requisito obligatorio si deseo Titularme de mi carrera, cosa bastante irritanter.  
**_

_**3.- La Tesis es la pesadilla vuelta realidad de cualquier Estudiante  
**_

**_que tiene demasiados pasatiempos como yo, me alegra por ello pero odio que me interrumpan._  
**

ESPERO PUEDAN DISCULPARME Y SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR, LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, POR CIERTO LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA QUE PREFIERO PONERLA HASTA EL FINAL, LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN PRIMERO EL CAPITULO, SIN NADA MAS...**  
**

**_Les agradesco todo su apoyo._**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Los sistemas operativos qué el Capitolio utilizaba para controlar los Juegos del Hambre habían sido manipulados, ahora el gobierno no podía tener control de lo que sucedía en el campo de la muerte donde su propio presidente se encontraba atrapado y eso por una parte era una buena noticia para el Sinsajo que en ese momento era liderado por Cinna y Haymitch.

- Cinna, el muchacho insiste en verte…- le anunció Haymitch mientras se asomaba por la puerta a la oficina del hombre, este levantó la mirada y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, unos momentos después Gale y Haymitch se encontraban frente a él.

- Por alguna razón ustedes dos me han estado ocultando información importante acerca de Katniss pero eso no importa porque eh estado investigando por mi cuenta, ahora ¿quiere uno de ustedes dos explicarme que significa que Katniss ha sido infectada? – la voz de Gale fue profunda y ronca, Haymitch sabía que el muchacho usaba ese tono de voz para atemorizar a las personas y efectivamente lo hacía, pero no con ellos, ellos ya no le temían a nada y mucho menos Haymitch quien había vivido un infierno en los quincuagésimos juegos del hambre.

- Significa que la computadora entró a la mente de Katniss…- contestó Cinna mientras miraba a un sorprendido muchacho.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Gale mientras recargaba sus manos al escritorio.

- Significa que Snow le ha hecho algo muy malo a Katniss…- intervino Haymitch mientras se encontraba frente al mini bar, sirviéndose una copa.

- ¡¿Qué le ha hecho a Katniss?! – gritó el muchacho.

- Afortunadamente joven Gale, hemos intervenido a tiempo así que el daño no ha sido tan grave…- la respuesta de Cinna dejó helado a Gale, Haymitch simplemente se recargó al mueble y observaba la copa.

_"Los daños no han sido tan graves…"_ pensó el adulto rubio mientras veía el líquido rojizo dar vueltas dentro de la copa, ¡Joder, claro que los daños eran graves por qué no sabían ni siquiera que era lo que le habían hecho a la muchacha! Ese maldito de Snow iba a tener que reencarnar como un millón de veces para poder pagar cada daño hecho a cada persona en ese maldito país de mierda.

- Entonces… ¿Katniss ya ha despertado? – preguntó el castaño mientras miraba al moreno.

- Eh ahí el meollo del problema, el virus infectó a Katniss estando dormida, no sabemos siquiera cuáles serán las consecuencias ¡Es más, muchacho! ¡Ya ni siquiera tenemos esperanzas de que ella despierte! – y dicho aquello por el borracho más famoso del doceavo distrito, Haymitch, soltó una fuerte carcajada, Cinna le miró de soslayo, ese hombre siempre diciendo las cosas sin tapujos, por otro lado sus prietos ojos enfocaron al más joven, quien simplemente veía al ebrio con una mirada de sorpresa.

- ¿es verdad eso señor Cinna? – preguntó Gale bastante preocupado.

- Muchacho…

- ¡¿ES ESO VERDAD?! ¡¿es cierto que Katniss no va a despertar nunca?! – gritó, Cinna sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que la histeria se presentara en Gale.

- Si no te controlas tendré que sacarte de aquí ahora mismo y no volverás a saber nada de los avances… ¿entiendes? – inmediatamente Gale recuperó los estribos ante aquellas palabras.

- Bien, buena elección…lo que dijo Haymitch en parte es verdad, posiblemente Katniss no despierte nunca, pero como te dije, intervinimos a tiempo y el virus no fue completamente introducido dentro de la chica, así que tenemos esperanzas de que se recupere, no sabemos cuál es el daño o los efectos secundarios, lo que si entendemos a la perfección es que cualquier cosa que hagamos para revertir lo sucedido…traerá consecuencias para Katniss…sea las que sea…- Cinna se puso de pie, Haymitch y Gale le miraban con suma seriedad.

- Si así son las cosas dígame una última… ¿Mellark y los demás…van a volver con su cuerpo al menos? – preguntó el joven Gale mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, Cinna se volvió hacia el rubio hombre.

- Snow los ha capturado…- anunció Haymitch tras recibir la mirada de Cinna, Gale cerró los ojos fuertemente.

- Entonces son unos jodidos idiotas…- contestó el muchacho tras darse la media vuelva y salir de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo.

Cinna volvió a su haciendo y llevó sus manos sobre el escritorio, entrelazando los dedos y recargando su barbilla en ellos, estaba angustiado por las malas noticias…

- Genial… ahora el problema es que las buenas noticias son peores que las malas…- la voz de Haymitch fue lo último que se escuchó en aquel cuarto.

Peeta soltó un grito de dolor al ser obligado a ponerse de pie, los demás simplemente observaban con miedo ya que seguían siendo apuntados con aquellas armas.

El capitán de aquel escuadrón de soldados se acercó a Peeta Mellark, sabía quién era, que significaba para cada distrito de Panem y que era lo que planeaban hacer…

- Tú serás el primero en morir…- había dicho el hombre para la sorpresa de los demás, Cato intentó levantarse pero fue obligado a volver a su posición, Clove simplemente veía la situación demasiado complicada para poder hacer algo, estaban en problemas.

- Si Snow piensa que con mi muerte la revolución va a detenerse…es más idiota de lo que pensaba…- dijo el rubio muchacho con rencor, el soldado simplemente frunció el ceño y soltó un gancho en el estómago del chico, este soltó un grito casi de inmediato, Cato volvió a intentar ponerse de pie y nuevamente fue detenido.

- Más respeto para tú señor, mocoso idiota…- respondió el hombre mientras veía a Peeta doblado del dolor, este levantó el rostro y escupió al hombre, las armas de los demás soldados fueron a apuntarle solamente a él, pero un movimiento de mano del capitán simplemente los detuvo de matarlo.

- Yo me encargaré personalmente de él… y dicho, aquel horrible sujeto asentó un puñetazo en la quijada de Peeta, quien salió disparado hacia el suelo.

Cato simplemente se negaba a quedarse de rodillas mientras veía como golpeaban al chico amoroso, sus azules ojos fueron a dar a Clove, quien en ese momento veía con horror como maltrataban al chico, Cato susurró un _"lo siento"_ y sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta a tiempo, el rubio se levantó rápidamente con la idea de golpear al soldado que tenía atrás, y efectivamente sucedió como lo planeó, el hombre de blanco salió disparado hacia atrás, Thresh, quien había estado al pendiente de todo aquello simplemente siguió el ejemplo de Cato.

La batalla había iniciado. Peeta, quien estaba en el suelo mientras sus compañeros peleaban, al ver cómo una patada del capitán se dirigía hacia su pecho, rápidamente interpuso sus manos, sujetando la pierna del hombre para luego derribarlo.

Clove y las demás muchachas veían con horror lo que sucedía con Cato, Thresh, Peeta y recientemente Dante que se les había unido en la lucha…

Fue en aquel eterno segundo cuando la explosión de un arma resonó en todo el lugar, provocando el revoloteo de las aves que se encontraban descansando entre las ramas de los árboles; el cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba mientras sus mechones oscuros se mecían de un lado a otro por el viento, ya inerte sobre el suelo, una rojiza flor comenzó abrir sus pétalos bajo el cuerpo…

Todo se volvió silencio y un escalofrío recorrió todo el lugar, Peeta se había detenido, Cato tenía el puño incrustado en el rostro de uno de los soldados al quedarse congelado por el disparo, Dante simplemente buscaba con la mirada a Roxana…

La chica veía pasmada el cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado, con la mitad de su rostro chispeado de sangre, Thresh miró a Rue, la cual había estado a unos centímetros de la nueva víctima de Snow.

Y Dante vio cómo un hilillo de sangre bajaba por la mejilla de Roxana simulando una lágrima sanguinaria.

- ¿Apolo…? – llamó la muchacha mientras sus labios temblaban sin control, todas las miradas fueron a dar a la chica que comenzó a arrastrarse de rodillas hasta llegar al niño…

- Maldición ¡¿Quién ordenó matar al mocoso?! – gritó el capitán mientras buscaba al responsable y sin prestar atención a los demás, el momento fue frío y descabellado, pero para Roxana ver al chico sobre el suelo era insoportable, tomó la cabeza del joven entre sus manos y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Sus ojos claros veían desorbitados para todos lados cuando finalmente bajó la mirada, hasta en ese momento no había derramado ni una sola lágrima hasta que lo vio, su rostro comenzaba a palidecer, sus preciosos ojos abiertos con una profunda herida en la frente.

- Apolo…- susurró la joven mientras recargaba su frente en la del niño, su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto, los demás simplemente no sabían muy bien como era que había terminado así, hasta que la joven soltó un desgarrador grito.

- ¡Cállate! – ordenó el Capitán mientras se acercaba a ella, pero la muchacha no dejaba de llorar ni de gritar, Dante simplemente no podía creer lo que había pasado, Peeta ya estaba culpándose por aquello mientras Cato caía nuevamente de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! – gritó Roxy mientras se ponía de pie y con lágrimas en los ojos se lanzó en contra del capital quien ya estaba cerca de ella.

- ¡Mierda, No! – gritó Dante al ver como la muchacha era abofeteada hasta tirarla al suelo, fue en ese momento cuando los llantos de ella quedaron en silencio.

Nadie dijo nada, ni Roxana continuó llorando por Apolo, la muchacha, con la mitad del rostro recargado al suelo, veía de soslayo el cuerpo del niño, sus ojos estaban abiertos al igual que su boca, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos y cada gota de ellas se resbaló por la mejilla hasta explotar sobre la hierba que rozaba su cara.

- Lo siento… lo siento… perdóname por favor…- comenzó a murmurar la joven mientras era obligada a ponerse de pie por uno de los soldados.

- Muy valientes ahora ¿No? ¡tienen que ver morir a un niño para poder temernos entonces! – gritó el jefe de los soldados, nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevió a mover ni un solo dedos, solamente sus miradas se fijaban en aquel hombre y era Roxy la única que veía el cuerpo inerte de Apolo.

- Lo siento mucho, perdón no pude…- pero la muchacha fue interrumpida por un fuerte jalón de cabellos.

- ¡Eh dicho que te calles maldita niña! – le gritó el soldado al oído, Roxy no dijo nada, solo le veía de reojo.

- Cuando mueras…lo último que verás será mi cara… por qué voy a matarte…- susurró la joven, el hombre simplemente empujó la cabeza de la muchacha, alejándola de él.

Fue en ese momento cuando el hombre recibió un mensaje por el auricular, era uno de los vigilantes que estaba transmitiéndole un mensaje directo de Snow, quien aún permanecía en el campo abierto, esperando…

- _"Tráeme a los chicos, yo mismo me encargaré de ellos…"_ – y la comunicación se cortó antes de que el hombre respondiera.

- Vaya, vaya… parece que el presidente quiere verlos personalmente…- se burló el hombre mientras agarraba a Roxana por los cabellos y la obligaba a ponerse de pie.- camina lindura o mataré a otro de tus amigos…- le susurró al oído mientras se giraba junto con la muchacha.

- ¡Traigan a los demás! – ordenó el hombre.

Los demás obedecieron casi de inmediatamente. Roxana, mientras caminaba atrapada por sus negros cabellos, intentó girar la mirada para mirar una última vez a Apolo pero se le impidió al ser descubierta.

- ¡Que camines eh dicho! – gritó el hombre mientras la sacudía, la joven se mordió la lengua para no soltar un grito de dolor, por otro lado, Dante estaba contándoselas todas a aquel hombre, al verla morderse el labio, estaba lastimándola.

Cato y Peeta iban a escasos pasos lejos uno del otro, el rubio más alto lanzó una mirada a Peeta, quien sintió que lo observaban y se volvió un poco para ver al muchacho.

- No fue culpa tuya…- dijo Cato intentando aplacar el sentimiento de culpa que había invadido al joven.- si yo no me hubiera levantado…

- No es culpa de nadie…es de Snow solamente…- interrumpió Peeta mientras empuñaba las manos. Cato no creyó absolutamente aquella mentira por parte de Mellark, por qué el muchacho sabía que Peeta se sentía tan culpable como el mismo.

Cato por otro lado simplemente se hacía responsable de aquella muerte, si él no se hubiera levantado para atacar al soldado ni Thresh ni Dante lo hubieran seguido, él era el verdadero culpable de la muerte del niño, Cato giró su mirada en busca de Clove, por su estupidez la muchacha pudo haber muerto en cambio no fue así, pero el que pagó aquel precio había sido un niño.

El muchacho apretujó la quijada al recordar el cuerpo sin vida sobre la hierba.

El cuerpo de Apolo era visible desde el cielo, sus negros cabellos aún se mecían por el fresco viento que lo movía todo, robándole la última gota de color al pequeño cuerpo que había quedado sin vida, fue precisamente en ese momento cuando las sombras cubrieron su cuerpo, protegiéndolo del sol…

Y una blanquecina mano cubrió sus ojos, acariciando la cara del niño hasta que vio sus párpados completamente cerrados para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos y levantarlo, la sangre aún goteaba de su cuerpo pero al recostarlo sobre la cama de rosas, Katniss Everdeen, con la ayuda de un trozo de su vestido, limpió aquella herida hasta que esta había dejado de sangrar…

- Descansa en paz, pequeño…- susurró la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie poco a poco después de acomodar unas cuantas flores sobre el niño, aquella escena se le hizo bastante familiar pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Y observó el cuerpo de aquel inocente niño, la muchacha se giró para mirar el camino lleno de huellas, ahí habían estado otras personas, no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que debía seguirlas y así lo hizo, comenzó a seguir aquellas marcas.

Katniss en su andar empezó a tropezarse con sus propios pies, pero la joven logró aferrarse a un árbol, ella sonrío, aquello le parecía gracioso, pues no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había movido las extremidades de su cuerpo, y poco a poco fue moviendo sus piernas, lentamente y con cuidado hasta que pudiera acostumbrarse, sonreía, estaba feliz por algo que desconocía y que no podía evitarlo, y el viento sopló a su alrededor, moviendo sus cabellos y su larga trenza ya bastante despeinada.

Cinna se encontraba en el comedor junto con Effie y Haymitch intentando desayunar, estos últimos dos se encontraban discutiendo por alguna tontería que no era para nada trascendental.

- Ya te dije que deberías darte un buen baño Haymitch, apestas a alcohol…- le dijo la mujer mientras le enviaba una mirada venenosa que el rubio hombre ignoró olímpicamente mientras se dedicaba a comer.

- Yo me bañaré el día en que tú decidas quitarte esa ridícula peluca y dejar de maquillarte tanto ¿nadie te ha dicho que pareces payaso? – le respondía el hombre mientras le apuntaba con el tenedor.

- ¡Eres un maleducado y majadero! ¡Pero que va a saber un ebrio ignorante sobre la moda! – exclamó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

- Lo mismo que tú sobre la combinación de colores, querida…- respondió Haymitch mientras le miraba divertido, la mujer estaba indignada.

- ¡Cinna, dile algo por dios! ¡Necesita un buen baño! ¿es que no te ha llegado el apeste? – la mujer simplemente no podía seguir así por lo tanto intentó buscar ayuda en el estilista y el actual líder de Sinsajo.

- A mí no me metan en sus asuntos, además Effie, lo siento pero yo no me la paso tan cerca de Haymitch cómo tu para percatarme de sus olores…- y dicho aquello por el moreno hombre este se puso de pie con una sonrisa abierta en el rostro, estaba divirtiéndose, y antes de marcharse pasó su mirada por aquella pareja tan extraña, Effie estaba con la boca abierta y Haymitch le miraba con la muerte reflejada en sus ojos, estaba a un paso de matarlo.

- Bueno, yo me retiro… provecho…- comentó cómo último y pasó a retirarse, había muchas cosas que organizar.

- Maldito Cinna…- masculló la mujer mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas Effie? ¿No quieres que te enseñe como combinar los colores, hasta puedo darte consejos de peinado? – comenzó el hombre nuevamente, la mujer le miró con grandes ojos.

- Haymitch, no me interesa tus consejos hasta que tú mismo los sigas… maldito ebrio…- y la mujer se giró para irse de ahí pero pasó que se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar la carcajada del hombre.

- ¡Caray Effie sí que eres graciosa! ¡¿oye no te han dicho que hay una vacante para bufón en la corte de Snow?! – gritó el hombre pero la mujer ya estaba decidida a desaparecer de ahí.

- Maldito desgraciado, desconsiderado, borracho sin neuronas…- en fin, esas fueron unas de las pocas palabras que la extravagante mujer dijo antes de salir del comedor.

Haymitch quedó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, esa mujer sí que era graciosa, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando las imágenes del quincuagésimos juegos volvieron a él, el rubio se maldijo mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios, hasta que se olvidara de aquello simplemente no iba a dejar de beber.

El viento sopló dulcemente mientras las frías lágrimas caían deliberadamente por sus mejillas pálidas, pero eso no era lo que temía, sus miedos no se aferraban de raíz al saber que su vida iba hacer apagada como un simple soplido de velas, sus temores se debían por la persona que tenía en frente, se mordió el labio, por la mirada que Cato le dirigía en ese preciso momento podía deducir que el muchacho estaba tramando algo, si el joven se atrevía a desafiar a Snow y si algo salía mal, Clove se estremeció de pies a cabeza al verlo mover las rodillas…

- _"No lo hagas Cato… ni te atrevas a arriesgar nuestro cuello"_ – fue el mensaje visual que la muchacha le enviaba al rubio hombre, esperando que este fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para descifrarlo.

Cato por otro lado sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y al volverse se encontró con el objeto que lo había provocado, los intensos ojos azules de Clove estaban fijos en el, el muchacho sabía que ella estaba muy al pendiente de él y que lo conocía mejor que así mismo, fue por eso que había desistido en brincar contra el guardia…

Peeta lo vio sonreír abiertamente mientras sus claros ojos brillaban entre las espesas cejas blanquecinas y mientras el anciano se burlaba de su absurda suerte, Mellark sentía como la mirada le ardía, el coraje y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

- Estuviste muy cerca, chico…- empezó a decir el anciano mientras ordenaba con un movimiento de mano a uno de los soldados que llevaran ante a él a Peeta, quien simplemente soltó un grito y un par de blasfemias al sentir como era levantado.

- No intentes luchar, solo eres un pobre muchacho enamorado que solo busca de manera desesperada…el modo de llegar a algo que ya no está a tu disposición…- continuo diciendo el presidente de Panem mientras Peeta caía de rodillas justamente frente a ti.

- Tras de mí vendrán otros te lo aseguro… no soy el alma de la resistencia, y muchos otros irán en contra tuya y tu dictadura…- dijo el muchacho mientras endurecía la mirada, Peeta no lo esperaba, pero sus palabras, en lugar de amargar al anciano, le provocaron una sonrisa.

- Esas mismas palabras las tuve en mis labios chico… pero bueno, no me gusta recordar viejos tiempos…si tú no eres el alma de la rebelión entonces ¿Quién es? – preguntó el hombre mientras se inclinaba al frente, sus ojos azul turquesa se estancaron fijamente sobre los de él, un color muy parecido pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo.

- El Sinsajo no es algo que tú puedas tener entre tus manos…- el susurro de una vocecilla apenas se hizo presente en aquella conversación, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para llamar la atención del hombre mayor, quien sonrío una vez más tan abiertamente, Peeta le vio alejarse y al ver que el hombre se dirigía hacia Rue este intentó ponerse de pie, pero los soldados de la paz se lo impidieron, plantando sus rosillas sobre el suelo con mayor presión mientras le sujetaban por los hombros.

- Así que eres tú… la melodía de guerra cantada por el Sinsajo…- el mundo se quedó en silencio al escuchar aquello.- Oh, no necesitan poner esas caras mis tributos, lo sé todo, no son los únicos que tienen gente infiltrada entre una fila de seguidores del ave de la paz y la armonía…- continuó diciendo el hombre mientras se paseaba entre las dos filas de muchachos quienes lo veían con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Usted… ¡Maldito hijo de…! ¡Ahg…! – Cato estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el anciano, tras el grito de Clove al ver al muchacho rubio ser golpeado por uno de los soldados, Snow continuó su camino hacia la morena.

- Como iba diciendo hasta que me interrumpieron… yo soy el alma de Panem, si no fuera por mi este País estuviera en ruinas, lo levanté poco después de los vigésimos juegos del Hambre y así lo he mantenido desde siempre, dices que el Sinsajo es un ave libre y hermoso, es cierto…- Snow se detuvo justamente frente a Rue quien lo observaba detenidamente, el anciano puso sus manos a escasos centímetros lejos del rostro de Rue, con sus blancas palmas hacia el cielo. – con estas manos atrapé a tu querido espíritu revolucionario, pequeña…con estas manos apagué sus llamas ardientes… ¡Y con estas manos acabaré con todo lo que ese espíritu le dio vida! – le gritó con sus azules ojos ardiendo en furia, Rue no dijo nada, simplemente le miraba.

- Katniss despertará pese a quien le pese y abrirá sus ojos como el ave que extiende sus alas al volar…- la masculina voz de Thresh hizo eco por el lugar.

Peeta vio la Cornucopia en la lejanía y recordó aquella tarde en la que Katniss y él habían iniciado con todo, la mandíbula se le tensó cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de cometer suicidio, cerró los ojos, sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

El viento sopló una vez más, llevándose con su partida aquellas dudas que Snow había sembrado dentro de él con sus palabras.

- Ella despertará y vencerá el coma al que la has inducido, esta pesadilla se desvanecerá como la brisa al ser tocada por los rayos del sol, Snow…- Peeta se volvió para mirar al anciano observándolo de reojo.

- ¿Y quién va a impedirme que siga Gobernando? – preguntó el hombre mientras lo veía intensamente.

- _"¡Yo lo haré Snow!"_ - el grito en los cielos hizo estremecer a más de uno, Peeta y Cato se buscaron mutuamente, aquella voz no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Cinna, su imagen inmediatamente apareció en la pantalla del domo… CONTINUARA…

* * *

**LA NOTICIA ES...**

_Que estamos llegando ya a los últimos Capitulos, lo cual, en unos de los comentarios de Snow dejé un hueco vació que lleva a otra Historia más que estoy pensando seriamente en escribir, estoy con las ideas y todo eso pero aún no lo escribo, después les daré un poco más de detalles para que estén al tanto de lo quen pasará con esto..._

_Muchisimas Gracias por su pasiencia y por todos sus comentarios..._

_**BlackAthena99/Lady Granger90**_ _(En Potterfics)_


	12. Chapter 11

**MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS:  
**

1.- Por perm,itir que mi computadora se me descomponga y no hacer algo al respecto y con tiempo.

2.- que la depresión haga de mi vidas lo que se le pegue la gana (Gracias al cielo ya me estoy recuperando)

3.- Por no ponerme de acuerdo con mi horario universitario para poder escribir...

**MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS, PERO SON COSAS QUE NORMALMENTE ME PASAN**

**Y NO PUEDO EVITAR QUE SUCEDAN, ESPERO SU COMPRENSIÓN Y SIN MAS**

**LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Haymitch no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en la pantalla mientras Cinna y Gale se dedicaban a ver la pantalla principal, habían transcurrido apenas un par de horas desde que la rebelión se había infiltrado dentro de las instalaciones del Capitolio a través de las antiguas alcantarillas y apenas unos momentos antes, uno de los vigilantes que estaba infiltrado en el gobierno de Snow les había dado acceso total…

Y él era testigo de que los milagros eran reales, Cinna y los demás habían estado al pendiente de lo que Snow había estado haciendo durante su estadía en la zona del hambre, donde tenían acorralados a Peeta y a los demás, un par de soldados de paz estaban amenazando con sus armas a los jóvenes, motivo por el cual no podían hacer absolutamente nada.

- Tardaré un poco en crear a los muto y deshacerme de los soldados de paz, no sé cómo responderá el Software con la nueva administración Cinna… además que tendré que enfrentarme a los sesenta segundos de descontrol sobre los perros mutantes, si es que logro crearlos a tiempo…- explicaba el experto en el sistema, Cinna por otro lado simplemente quería con urgencia sacar a Peeta y a los demás antes de que Snow recurriera a algún método dramático y trágico, no iba a perder a ninguno de esos muchachos, no iba a verlos morir… no de nuevo.

- Hazlo lo más rápido y eficiente que puedas, Snow posee una mente dañada y demente, no sabemos qué tan lejos puede llegar además de todo esto…- fueron las palabras del hombre moreno.

Por otro lado, los ojos claros de Haymitch no podían apartarse de la gran pantalla táctil, donde allá, entre árbol y árbol una delgada figura blanquecina se movía torpemente entre las ramas, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, era ella…

¡ERA KATNISS!

- Cinna… ven y mira esto…- susurró el ebrio del distrito doce, aquel que alguna vez había ganado los Juegos del Hambre hace ya bastante tiempo.

Algo le llamaba en aquella dirección, era como un imán reaccionando a la atracción de su opuesto, las voces no dejaban de retumbarle en la cabeza, cosa que le estaba atormentando desde que comenzó a andar por el bosque, pero continuó con su camino hasta que se detuvo…

Ahí, en el suelo yacía un arco que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, dio un paso al frente y se inclinó para recogerlo, estaba hecho a mano, la madera era algo vieja pero resistente, bastante rustico, respiró profundamente e inhaló el aroma de la madera, el olor también se le hizo conocido pero aquella esencia no pertenecía a la rama, aquello no era un perfume de un árbol, más buen humano.

Un hombre.

- Peeta…- susurró la muchacha mientras continuaba caminando, su andar era torpe pues sus pies descalzos constantemente se lastimaban por las ramas y las piedras que encontraba en su camino, Katniss llevaba consigo aquella arma más las flechas no iban incluidas en el paquete, poco a poco las imágenes iban apareciendo en su cabeza, los rostros de cientos de personas, aquello era como una vieja película pero de su vida, Katniss se detuvo al recordar el rostro de una niña, era hermosa y rubia, con trenzas cayéndole a sus lados y una falda preciosa cubriendo su cuerpo.

- Prim…- susurró la joven de ojos grises, tan abiertos por la sorpresa ¿Cómo era que había olvidado a su hermana, por qué? – se preguntaba constantemente Katniss.

Entonces ahí, a mitad de su camino fue donde escuchó gritos desesperados y desgarradores, era como si alguien estuviera pidiendo piedad, Everdeen intentó seguir el sonido de aquellas voces y lo que encontró le provocó un fuerte escalofrío…

Cinna sonrío enormemente al ver a la muchacha en pantalla completa, veía el escenario donde Snow tenía prisioneros a los demás chicos, pero algo pasaba, en sus manos descansaba un viejo arco de madera, el hombre de tez morena se dio la media vuelta, la hora había llegado, Sinsajo había abierto sus ojos y extendido sus alas una vez más.

- Jack, necesito que actives las cámaras 23 y 25… Katniss está muy cerca ¡John, verifica si ya podemos estar al Aire! – ordenó el hombre mientras veía entre cámara y cámara, Haymitch simplemente sonreía de oreja a oreja, los demás miembros de la rebelión iban a saltar de alegría.

- Haymitch, avísale a Gale que puede entrar con el grupo al edificio presidencial, lo tomaremos todo, todo Haymitch…- pidió el hombre mientras lo veía a los ojos, el rubio y ebrio hombre asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Lo primero que haré es liberar a los prisioneros…- susurró el hombre mientras desaparecía tras las puertas, las cuales se cerraron al ser cruzadas por el sujeto.

Los Muto fueron creados, pero era cuestión de un botonazo para que estos salieran a cazar a Snow, por otro lado, las cámaras ya estaban listas, todos los televidentes iban a ser testigos de la caída de un dictador, el responsable de cientos de muertes.

Snow era un asesino en masa que debía ser aprendido.

El presidente de Panem caminaba alrededor de Peeta, sus ambiciones pronto concluirían y sus miedos a perder el poder, luego morirían junto con la vida de Mellark, el muchacho rubio le miraba de soslayo, intentando seguirle con la mirada, hasta que Snow se detuvo frente a él.

- Dime ¿Qué se siente haber intentado todo sin obtener nada? – preguntó el anciano mientras se inclinaba hacia el muchacho, sus ojos quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Cinna sonrío al ver que Snow ignoraba su situación, ya el programa estaba al aire, todo el maldito país estaba observando al anciano y su estúpido discurso.

- No hemos perdido… la guerra no ha acabado, tal vez ganaste la batalla pero detrás de mí hay muchos más…- fue la respuesta del chico.

- Claro, muchos otros que también van a morir…- susurró el viejo Snow al oído del muchacho.

- Pero yo seguiré conservando a la dulce Katniss…- continuó diciendo para la sorpresa de Peeta, desde lejos Cato pudo ver la reacción del chico, algo había dicho Snow para que el chico amoroso se pusiera en tal estado.

Clove vio a Mellark intentar lanzarse sobre el presidente pero de un golpe en la espalda había sido detenido, mientras el rubio se quejaba por el duro trato por parte del soldado, Snow lo miraba arrogantemente sin imaginar que además de aquel grupo, había otra persona más quien los observaba desde la distancia.

Katniss sintió el viento fresco ulular a su lazo, rozando su cuerpo y meciendo sus castaños cabellos, había algo que tenía que hacer, aquellos chicos estaban siendo maltratados ¿pero por qué? A demás de que no sabía que era lo que alguno de ellos era lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, o donde se encontraban, los motivos o las circunstancias, Katniss no entendía nada, pero dentro de ella una enorme preocupación comenzaba a crecer…

- Peeta…- continuó nombrando mientras buscaba con la mirada al objeto de su preocupación, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al pobre muchacho en el suelo, su cara, la chica vio su cara y se llenó de pánico al verlo sufrir…

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ese hombre al golpearlo, por qué razón? Fue en ese preciso instante cuando la muchacha logró escuchar un hermoso silbido omnipotente, de todos lados llegaba pero a un solo lugar entraba, sus oídos…

Y sin saber por qué o cómo, Katniss silbó…

- ¡Basta, ya déjelo! – gritó Roxy al ver cómo Snow no impedía la paliza que le estaban dando a Peeta.

- Oh vaya, por un instante me había olvidado de ustedes dos…- empezó a decir el anciano hombre mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, Dante le reprochó con una dura mirada a la chica quien simplemente ignoró al joven.

- Algún día usted tendrá que rendir cuentas a todo el mundo…- fue lo único que dijo la joven mientras Snow se detenía justamente delante de ella.

- Ustedes dos, los únicos sobrevivientes del juego del hambre… les ofrecí un trato que rechazaron al traicionarme, permitiría que vivieran a cambio de otras vidas, pero al parecer prefirieron morir a su lado como viles ratas…- Snow sonrío al ver la mirada furiosa de la muchacha.

- Prefiero morir luchando que vivir siempre de rodillas…- fue el comentario de Roxy mientras veía a Dante, el joven sonrío ligeramente.

- Entonces me temo que no puedo impedir cumplir tus deseos…- susurró el anciano mientras se giraba y continuaba estudiando al resto del grupo.

Vio a Clove y a Rue un poco nerviosas, a una más molesta que a la otra, Thresh era custodiado por dos hombres, el chico era demasiado fuerte para uno solo, y El presidente se fijó aún más en Cato, quien tenía la lengua atrapada entre los dientes en un intento de retener la fura que crecía dentro de él.

- A ti te recuerdo bastante bien…- empezó a decir mientras se acercaba.

- ¿y quién no va a recordarme? Con lo apuesto que soy hasta un viejo decrepito cómo usted me tendría en la mente durante tantos años…- fue la respuesta de Cato mientras intentaba contenerse, era demasiado el odio que sentía por aquel hombre.

Snow soltó la carcajada.

- Si bueno, si tu galantería fuera tanto como dices, no entiendo cómo fue que moriste aquella vez… pudiste usar ese don tuyo como para tomar el lugar que te correspondía ¿No joven Peeta? Tú eras el favorito a ganar, el que debía acabar con la vida de tu contrincante… pero tú _debilidad_ fue más fuerte que tú ¿No es así joven Cato? - el joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquellas palabras, pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver cómo el vejete miraba de soslayo a Clove, quien en ese momento lo observaba.

- ¡Mi única debilidad fue creer en este maldito juego, ser arrogante y presuntuoso! ¡creer que ganaría cuando ya estaba condenado desde que pise esta arena! – gritó el joven mientras aferraba sus rodillas a la hierba, si se movía sabía que Clove saldría dañada y eso no podía permitirlo.

- Interesante respuesta para ser tú… pero igual creo que su…compañera, debe ser demasiado perspicaz para saber de su peculiar obsesión por la señorita Everdeen. – Peeta, quien hasta en ese momento había estado con la mitad del rostro en el suelo, logró moverse un poco para ver la expresión que tenía Cato en esos momentos, Clove volteo a mirar al muchacho, la mirada azul confirmó a Peeta lo que se estaba diciendo.

- ¿y que le importa a usted lo que llegue a sentir por la chica en llamas? Es agradecimiento y punto… ¿desde cuándo tengo yo que darle explicaciones?

- Desde que tu maldita vida está en mis manos…- interrumpió el hombre.

Snow no tenía ni un solo pelo de tonto, había estado vigilando a ese grupo desde que se percató de su presencia en la arena del juego, había estado estudiándolos, intentando recordar quienes eran y porque estaban ellos ahí, hasta que uno a uno fue remembrando todo…

Todos ellos habían sido antiguos tributos, la mayoría a excepción de Roxana, Dante y Peeta Mellark, habían muerto en los septuagésimos juegos del hambre, la pregunta del milenio había sido ¿Cómo fue que habían sobrevivido?

Cinna lo escuchaba todo junto a los demás, sabía el moreno lo que Snow estaba intentando hacer, por la cara que Peeta tenía en ese momento, era muy probable que deseara matar a Cato, cosa que no podía permitir que pasara por ningún motivo.

- Jack, no liberes a los Muto, envíale a Katniss un paquete de ayuda… un momento… ¿Puedes modificar ese arco, Jack?

- Así es Cinna ¿quieres que envié flechas también? – preguntó el vigilante, Cinna sonrío y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Al arco diséñale una imagen especial Jack, y a las flechas hazle un gravado que Snow no olvide nunca. – pidió el hombre mientras continuaba observando las pantallas.

- Muy bien…- respondió Jack mientras comenzaba a teclear.

Katniss dio un paso al frente pero se detuvo al ver como de su mano desaparecía aquel arco rustico que había tenido en su posesión segundos antes, se giró para todos lado y lo único que encontró fue una caja larga que bajaba de lo alto en un paracaídas, la joven se acercó al paquete plateado y ahí estaba, no supo cómo fue pero sabía que era para ella…

Sonrío al ver lo que el estuche guardaba.

Era el arco de madera que había sostenido antes, al tomarlo y sujetarlo entre sus manos se dio cuenta que era diferente, de madera tratada, y había gravados por toda la curva del arma, la joven acercó el objeto a su rostro para observar más de cerca los grabados de esta… había rostros, pequeñas caras de personas que ella no conocía, y conforme buscaba más y más, se daba cuenta que eran demasiadas las caras talladas en aquel pedazo de madera curvilínea…

- ¿pero qué es esto? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se daba cuenta que incluso su rostro se encontraba ahí, en el centro del arco, justamente la parte frontal.

Lo mismo pasaba con las flechas, a lo largo de esta había rostros gravados, todos ellos con sus ojos abiertos, Katniss soltó la flecha y el arco, ambos cayeron sobre la hierba seca y la joven de ojos grisáceos miró al cielo…

Un nuevo silbido de aquel pájaro provocó que nuevos recuerdos llegaran a ella, Katniss frunció el ceño al recordar a una niña de piel oscura y de alborotada melena… Rue, recordó finalmente.

Tomó el arco y las flechas que había en la caja y salió lo más rápido que pudo, se ocultó tras la maleza justamente a las entradas del campo abierto, ahí estaba Peeta y Rue, quienes eran las únicas dos personas a las que recordaba de momento…

- Esta lista señor, ha tomado el arco y las flechas…- comentó uno de los vigilantes, toda la sala se quedó en completo silencio, Katniss estaba a punto de acabar con toda esa guerra innecesaria.

- Bien, esperemos que logre darle en su podrido corazón…- susurró Cinna mientras seguía con la mirada al frente.

Los ojos de todo el país estaban puesto en las pantallas, no sabía lo que sucedía ni por qué las imágenes de aquellos chicos que supuestamente deberían estar muertos, se encontraban ahí, las familias de Cato y Clove ya habían intentado comunicarse con Cinna, quien de momento era el responsable de Sinsajo, pero las respuestas no llegaron a ellos, debían esperar a que todo aquello terminara.

- Dios, de nuevo este infierno…- susurró la madre de Cato mientras veía a su hijo tras la pantalla.

- No sabemos si ese chico es nuestro hijo, querida…- intervino un hombre alto y fornido, de cabello castaño claro y de profundos ojos azules.

- Ese es mi hijo… mi hijo…- contestó la rubia mujer mientras se ponía de pie y se arrodillaba frente al televisor y tocar la imagen de Cato.

- Clarisse…- llamó el hombre.

- Algo me dice que mi Cato está vivo, siempre lo supe… ¡Jamás debimos enviarlo a esos estúpidos juegos, tú y el maldito orgullo que le heredaste a nuestro niño acabaron con su vida en esa ocasión, déjame creer que Cato ha vuelto maldita sea! – gritó la mujer mientras miraba a su marido con profundo rencor.

- También es mi hijo..- fue lo único que dijo.

- Si… y el único que lo envió a una muerte segura…- contraatacó la mujer mientras volvía la vista hacia la pantalla.

Imágenes de Katniss con el arco en la mano habían sustituido a las que aparecía Cato, Clarisse y su marido se miraron uno al otro bastantes sorprendidos.

- Es la chica en llamas…- susurró el hombre mientras veía a la joven prepararse para tirar del arco.

- Y una vez más…salvará a mi hijo…- dijo la mujer mientras rompía en llanto.

Snow arrebató el arma a uno de sus soldados y apuntó a Peeta, quien había sido levantado por los cabellos, su rostro estaba fijamente sobre Snow; ambos mirándose retadoramente, pero era Snow quien estaba al mando en esa ocasión.

- Serás tú el primero a quien aniquile después de todo, eres tú el que reanima el levantamiento de armas en mi contra…- Peeta no apartaba los ojos de él a pesar de aquel comentario de parte del anciano.

- No lo has entendido ¿verdad? Ya te dije que tras de mi hay muchos más, no vas a matar las ganas de buscar un mundo mejor con quitarme la vida delante de todo el mundo.

- El miedo aumentará… tal vez y tengas razón, no será suficiente con tu muerte, dime joven Peeta… ¿Quién quieres que te acompañe al infierno? La joven Rue ¿Tal vez… o será el señorito Cato el que vaya contigo a la muerte? Recuerda que tiene ciertos sentimientos románticos por tu adorada Katniss…- el hombre era demasiado listo, conocía los celos de Peeta y los sentimientos confusos de Cato hacia Katniss, cosa que lo estaba usando a favor, Peeta no respondió a nada, simplemente se obligaba a no voltear hacia Cato.

- No será suficiente ¿quieres tener total control de Panem? tendrás que matarnos a todos…- respondió el rubio.

- Bien… si es necesario hacerlo… lo haré…- respondió el anciano mientras levantaba el arma hacia el rostro de Peeta.

El canto de un ave que llama a la paz hacía eco dentro de su cabeza, Katniss juntó sus labios y miró a la chica más joven del grupo, ella no sabía de donde había aprendido a cantar como las aves, pero era algo que ya estaba ahí, dentro de ella…

Y lo hizo, dejó salir el aire de su cuerpo el cual viajó por toda su garganta hasta salir por sus labios, una a una fueron entonadas los sonidos que imitaban a aquel pájaro que yacía entre las ramas de los árboles, testigo de aquel mensaje…

Rue se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar el mensaje, Roxy la miró abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y la ansiedad con la que Rue buscaba algo a su alrededor.

- ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó Roxana, Clove también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba pero no se animó a preguntar, Rue no dijo nada, solo buscaba con desesperación el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, aquel mismo que había enseñado a Katniss años atrás durante el infierno.

- Es ella…es ella… estoy segura que es ella… si, es Katniss…- susurraba entre dientes la morena mientras continuaba buscando con la mirada, Roxana no entendía de lo que la joven hablaba pero Clove si, la joven de ojos azules comenzó a buscar entonces… y ahí estaba…

Era Katniss Everdeen entre las ramas, con un conocido arco de madera entre las manos, con aquella mirada profunda que asimilaba a un par de perlas de mercurio.

Clove se mordió el labio inferior para intentar retener las lágrimas, al poco rato Rue había dado con el paradero de la muchacha, quien mantenía en la mira a Snow, Roxana no sabía lo que pasaba pero debía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para provocar que Clove llorara y Rue sonriera abiertamente.

Los muchachos ignoraban el hecho de que la chica durmiente había abierto sus ojos y encendido sus llamas, aquellas mismas que ardían intensamente con la pasión de obtener un poco de paz en su vida.

Snow sujetó con fuerzas el arma, estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo cuando el zumbido de un objeto aproximándose a grandes velocidades comenzó a llamar la atención de los presentes; Cinna soltó un aplauso fuerte seguido de un grito de alegría, toda la sala se llenó de gritos y aplausos después de ver cómo la flecha lanzada por Katniss se enterraba en el hombro del presidente dictador, el dolor impidió que el hombre asesinara a Peeta…

Las cosas se dieron rápidamente, Peeta y Cato junto a Thresh, aprovecharon la distracción para lanzarse contra los soldados, Snow estaba en el suelo con la flecha de madera atravesando su cuerpo, el hombre estaba perplejo y la sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver la flecha, en ella estaba gravado pequeñas pero distinguibles caras humanas, rostros de cientos de niños que habían pisado aquella arena… Snow lo sabía, los recordaba a todos ellos, en especial a uno de ellos.

El rostro de **_ella_** también había sido gravado en esa flecha.

Temblaba, por el dolor y los recuerdos que ese rostro le provocaron en el instante en que la vio, la imagen de esa mujer había sido grabada en su mente con algo más que fuego, la recordaba completamente, en especial sus ojos y aquella última mirada…

- **_"Snow…eres un hijo de perra…"_** – le había dicho mientras sonreía, su imagen se volvió distorsionada y finalmente desapareció durante los últimos años, hasta ahora.

Los soldados de la paz habían caído inconscientes en el suelo, de ellos se habían encargado los chicos, mientras que Clove y Rue salían corriendo lo más rápido que podían, la chica morena iba con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas mientras que Clove temblaba por la emoción, estaba despierta ¡Katniss estaba despierta y los había salvado!

- ¿Qué hacen, a dónde vas? – preguntó Dante a Roxana quien fue la que se había quedado en el lugar.

- No lo sé, Rue murmuraba muchas cosas y Clove simplemente se quedó pensativa…- dijo la joven mientras veía a sus compañeras seguir corriendo.

- ¡Clove! ¡¿A dónde vas?! – gritó Cato al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, la mencionada se detuvo y con la respiración agitada se volvió hacia el muchacho.

- ¡KATNISS ESTA DESPIERTA! – respondió mientras retomaba su camino, Peeta salió corriendo tras las jóvenes al escuchar aquello, Cato se quedó pasmado un par de segundos para luego seguir al chico amoroso, Dante y Roxana sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros, al final fueron tras el grupo.

Snow por otro lado intentó ponerse de pie, pero una sombra cruzó su cuerpo, el anciano levantó la mirada y sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más…

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – se escuchó la masculina voz, Snow lo vio demasiado sonriente para su gusto, pero no hizo otra cosa más que quedarse callado.

- Vaya… ¿crees después de sesenta años de crímenes impunes puedes ponerte de pie y salir de aquí como si nada, Snow? – Cinna se acuclilló mientras veía con burla al anciano.

- En nuestros archivos existe una larga lista de crímenes que se te va a cobrar uno por uno… aunque pienso que ya estás muy viejo como para pagarlo pero no importa… tengo un amigo que ha inventado algo que te vendrá bien…- comentó el hombre de piel morena mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿crees que voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados, maldito estilista de quinta?

- ¿después de lo que han visto todo Panem? Si… estás solo Snow, ninguno de esos multimillonarios empresarios con los que solías rodearte van a ayudarte ahora, de hecho, la mayoría están presos ahora… ya sabes, están acusados de atentar contra la vida humana y la paz… así que… ¡Haymitch, te doy el honor de llevarte a este criminal a donde pertenece! - ante aquello, Snow no pudo decir nada, pero al ver al Haymitch Abernathy el miedo comenzó a aumentar en grandes cantidades.

- Durante treinta años eh esperado este momento…- susurró el hombre mientras levantaba al anciano de un jalón, este soltó un alarido de dolor, cosa que ni a Cinna y mucho menos a Haymitch les importó.

- ¡Pero que llegue con vida Haymitch! - gritó Cinna mientras veía al hombre alejarse con el anciano a empujones.

- ¡No prometo nada, recuerda que soy un viejo borracho y no soy responsable de mis actos! – contestó el hombre mientras sonreía divertido.

- pero si llevas tres meses sobrio… - susurró el moreno mientras se quedaba dudoso, pero finalmente sonrío, aquello debía ser una broma… ¿Verdad?

Katniss sintió el fuerte impacto en su pecho, Rue, la niña morena la había abrazado con tal ímpetu que no se imaginó que podrían haber caído al suelo.

Ella estaba despierta, había abierto los ojos para salvarlos de una muerte segura, Clove y Peeta ya estaban frente a ella, lamentablemente no reconocía a la chica ni al muchacho que llegó tras ellos, solo eran Peeta y Rue…

- ¡Debiste habernos visto Katniss, teníamos mucho miedo, vimos a otros chicos morir en el bosque, Roxy y Dante se nos unieron para ayudarte pero en el camino otros murieron y…! – pero Rue guardó silencio al ver que la chica en llamas no le prestaba atención, sus ojos estaban puestos en el muchacho rubio.

- Katniss ¿me estás escuchando? – preguntó la morena, Thresh sonrío divertido al ver a la jovencita ser ignorada, el joven la tomó del brazo y la apartó.

- Creo que estás impidiendo un encuentro, Rue…- dijo el alto chico de tez morena, Rue volteo a ver a Katniss mirando a Peeta.

- Peeta…- nombró la muchacha, Clove inmediatamente volteo a ver a Cato, quien se encontraba observándolo todo; la joven no pudo evitar sentirse deprimida.

- Katniss… Katniss – decía el muchacho mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la castaña, de inmediato se escucharon sollozos provenientes de la chica en llamas.

- Fue horrible Peeta… fue horrible, soñé a Prim pidiéndome ayuda, a ti y a otros chicos intentando dios sabe que cosas para que yo regresara… la pesadilla no paró nunca Peeta, morías junto a con nuestras familias y yo me quedaba sola en el juego… ese juego que no gané nunca por qué me sentía derrotada por esas personas a las que asesinaba… Oh, Peeta…- la muchacha se apartó del joven.- Me alegro que nada de eso haya pasado…- continuó diciendo mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven.

- No estoy muerto Katniss… pero la otra parte de la pesadilla, lamentablemente si sucedió…- confesó el joven mientras esperaba la reacción de la muchacha.

- ¿Prim, está muerta…? – Cato vio entonces el dolor contenido a través de aquella mirada transparente, algo no estaba bien.

- Katniss… sabes perfectamente que el Capitolio mandó a destruir el distrito doce…

- ¡¿Qué?! Peeta, no me estés asustando, Prim y mi madre… ¿están ellas…?

- Están muertas, chica en llamas… no quedó nada del distrito doce…

- ¡Cato por dios! – gritó Clove reprochando al muchacho.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa imbécil?! - intervino Peeta mientras miraba con enfado al otro muchacho.

- Dije la verdad solamente… vamos Kat… bien sabes que tu familia está muerta, tú padre, tu madre… incluida tu hermanita…- continuó diciendo Cato con crueldad, Katniss dio un paso atrás, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

- ¡déjala en paz, acaba de despertar y acaba de salvar tu albino trasero! – intervino Roxana mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Peeta… ¿es cierto? Mi hermana y mi madre están muertas.- preguntó la joven mientras tomaba a Peeta por los hombros y lo acercaba a ella.

- Katniss, tenemos que salir de aquí.

- ¡No, quiero que me digas la verdad, no voy a creer en las absurdas palabras de un desconocido! – gritó la joven mientras fruncía el ceño.

Cató sonrío de medio lado, parecía divertido ante los ojos de Clove, pero la verdad era que el muchacho había confirmado sus sospechas.

Katniss Everdeen no lo recordaba, ni a él, ni a Katniss ni a nadie más.

- Tranquilízate Katniss… ¿Desconocido? Es Cato por dios Katniss… ¿No lo recuerdas? Al que nos enfrentamos la primera vez en los juegos del hambre…- comenzó a decir un Peeta desesperado.

- No, no sé quién es ese tipo, Peeta… a los únicos que conozco aquí es a ti y a Rue…- contestó la joven mientras volteaba a ver a la muchacha.

- Y ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Por qué Rue está aquí…?

- Por qué vinimos a sacarte de este lugar chica en llamas.- dijo Clove mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No, no me refiero a eso… ¿Por qué Rue está viva? La vi morir, entre mis brazos mientras cantaba… ¡¿Qué está pasando Peeta?! – exclamó la joven mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes.

Nadie dijo nada por el momento.

Cinna los veía desde la distancia, había escuchado uno que otro grito y visto como Peeta había forcejeado con Katniss, algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo, así que el moreno decidió acercarse.

- Pasa que has olvidado una parte de tu vida…- dijo Cato mientras empujaba a Peeta y se detenía frente a la joven arquera.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿por qué han venido a rescatarme? ¡Peeta dime la verdad!

- El chico amoroso no va a contarte nada… seré yo, por qué al parecer.- volteó a ver a Mellark.-…el chico enamorado tiene miedo de hacerte daño…

- ¿y tú no…?

- No…- contestó fríamente Cato.

- Dime… ¿Qué ha pasado? Según tú… ¿Qué es lo que he olvidado?

- Todo menos al chico amoroso y a la trepadora… - respondió Cato simplemente.

- ¿sucede algo…? – una conocida voz intervino en el asunto, Peeta rápidamente se acercó a él y le contó lo que estaba pasando.

Haymitch lo empujó fuertemente dentro de la celda, el anciano sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes, el rubio hombre no lo soportó y se dio la media vuelta a sabiendas de que si continuaba mirándolo terminaría matando a ese hombre.

- ¿crees que esto termina aquí, metiéndome en una celda gris y fría…eh Haymitch? También a ti te recuerdo ¿Sabes?… recuerdo a todos los niños que han pisado los terrenos del juego, incluido tú.

- Cállate…- ordenó Haymitch mientras se detenía y sin voltear a verle.

- ¡Ja! Esto no ha hecho otra cosa más que empezar…

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora? – preguntó el rubio mientras se giraba y se acercaba a los barrotes, el presidente Snow sonrío aún más.

- Lo sabrás cuando veas a la niña…- murmuró el anciano mientras se daba la media vuelta y le daba la espalda al hombre, el rubio no le dio importancia y salió del lugar rápidamente.

Se encontraba dentro de una blanca habitación del hospital, habían pasado solamente unas horas desde que había salido de aquel recinto donde, según Cato y Peeta había permanecido dormida durante cinco años, cosa que le parecía increíble pero era cierto; Katniss levantó la mirada y prestó atención en la puerta que recientemente se había abierto, una chica entró, al parecer era una de las que se había encontrado anteriormente.

- Tú eres…

- Soy Clove, Katniss… no me conoces muy bien pero tuvimos un encuentro muy desagradable durante los septuagésimos juegos del hambre…- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la cama en la que estaba postrada la joven.

- Los…juegos del hambre ¿has dicho?

- Si… es un torneo en el que te obligan a asesinar a los demás participantes por gloria, comida, riquezas y honor para tu distrito…- contestó ella mientras se detenía a su lado.

- ¿por qué me dices esto? Tú y yo jugamos a eso…

- Yo no lo llamaría juego… para causar tanta muerte, tristeza y desolación los juegos del hambre tiene un nombre bastante contradictorio…

- Los juegos son para divertirse, supongo que tienes razón en eso…

- Se divertían, si… pero no nosotros ni nuestras familias…- confesó Clove.

- Peeta y tu novio ya me lo han contado todo, de como inició todo, a cuanta gente tuvimos que dejar morir para ganar y salir ilesos, lo que intentamos hacer para seguir con vida… las consecuencias de nuestros actos, la guerra a la que nos enfrentamos contra Snow, el secuestro de Peeta, más muerte, mi desaparición… todo…- Katniss parecía bastante distraída para ver el rostro de asombro de Clove en ese momento.

- Cato no es mi novio…- fue lo único que dijo la joven de cabello oscuro en un tono triste.

- Lo sé… pero lo serán pronto…- comentó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

- Eso no va a pasar, Cato está…enamorado de otra chica…- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, Katniss sonrío mientras le ponía la manos sobre las de ella.

- Créeme, no sé por qué pero creo que esa chica eres tú… y lo ignoras…

- No, Cato está…

- ¡Katniss ya despertaste! – el grito proveniente de la puerta estremeció a ambas muchachas, interrumpiendo la interesante platica.

- Rue… ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Thresh y Peeta me llevaron con Cinna, Haymitch los llamó porque está buscando ideas para castigar a Snow…

- ¿Castigarlo? Querrás decir como ejecutarlo y hacerle pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho.- intervino Clove.

- No, no van a matarlo, Cato a dicho que darle muerte es como premiarle… Cinna ha estado de acuerdo y Peeta dice que la mejor tortura para un ser humano es estar en cautiverio… a Cato se le ha venido una idea, cosa que están viendo en estos momentos.

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó Katniss.

- Si… y no sé más porque una enfermera me ha dicho que has despertado, creía que no ibas abrir los ojos después de ese dolor de cabeza que te dio…- decía Rue mientras se apoyaba en la cama.

- Todo el mundo pensó en eso…- apoyó Clove las palabras de la morena.

- Creo que no ha sido una experiencia buena para nadie que estuviera ausente.

- Eras el símbolo de la rebelión Katniss, tú y Peeta…

- ¿Si Peeta también es un símbolo de la revolución, por qué no continuó en la lucha? – preguntó Katniss bastante confundida.

- Por qué Peeta no podía hacer nada si no estabas tú, era un inútil como dice Haymitch…

- ¿Haymitch…quien es ese?

- Tu mentor, el que te entrenó para los Juegos del Hambre…- informó Clove mientras se ponía de pie.

- No lo recuerdo…- susurró la joven mientras volteaba a ver la ventana.

- Eso pasa por el virus… - las tres muchachas se dirigieron una vez más hacia la entrada de la habitación, ahí estaba Peeta y Cato en la puerta, el primero se acercó a la cama de Katniss, Cato solamente dio unos pasos hacia el frente y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Un virus, dentro de Katniss? – preguntó Rue.

- Si, Snow acaba de confesarlo, antes de que despertaras te infectó con un virus que ha dañado tus recuerdos, Cinna y Haymitch están intentando sacarle información de cómo ayudarte…

- Cosa que dudo que pase…- dijo Clove un poco molesta por la actitud antisocial de Cato, quien continuaba sin hablarle.

- Haymitch no logrará sacarle nada a ese idiota…- habló por primera vez el muchacho.

- ¿y tú solución si? Te recuerdo que hay que sacarle información, no matarlo a golpes…- confrontó Peeta ante la carcajada de Katniss, todos ahí dirigieron su atención a la muchacha.

- ¡Vaya, no quiero imaginarme a Cato golpeando a un hombre de la tercera edad! – dijo la arquera mientras se tranquilizaba, Peeta sonrío ante el comentario.

- Si bueno… Cato golpea a todo lo que se le cruce en el camino, sin importar de quien se trate…- dijo Clove secamente mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

El pequeño espacio blanco quedó en silencio ante la actitud de la muchacha, Peeta miraba de soslayo a Cato, bien sabía él varias cosas sobre la pareja, pero nunca había querido entrometerse, Rue por otro lado era apenas una niña de once años en el cuerpo de una quinceañera, poco a poco iba a adaptarse a esa edad, pero mientras seguía ignorando ciertas cosas…

- Bueno Katniss, tenemos que irnos, Rue tiene que ir con Thresh a la estación del tren, irán a visitar a la gente del distrito once… - empezó a decir Peeta.

- ¿de verdad? Me gustaría ir pero no creo que Cinna me lo permita, además sospecho de Haymitch es más sobreprotector de lo que me ha contado Gale…

- Pues créelo…Haymitch es así… y si, después de que te recuperes Rue y yo te llevaremos a conocer el distrito doce… es un lugar muy bonito, verás que te va a gustar…

- Eso espero Peeta…- dijo la joven.

Peeta y Rue iban saliendo de la habitación cuando la morena se detuvo, con la puerta sujeta por la mano.

- ¿Cato, tú no nos acompañas? – preguntó la muchacha.

- No, tengo algo que hablar con la chica en llamas…- respondió el rubio muchacho mientras empujaba a Rue y cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede y Cato? – preguntó Peeta ya afuera.

- Tiene algo que decirle a Katniss…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el joven dispuesto a entrar, pero la morena lo detuvo.

- No es lo que tú piensas Peeta… Cato solo intenta hacer lo que no tuvo oportunidad…

- ¿de qué hablas Rue…?

- De darle las gracias a Katniss como se debe…- dijo la muchacha mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Peeta Mellark, alejándolo de aquella puerta.

Dentro de aquella habitación se podía respirar la tensión del momento, al menos por parte de Cato que simplemente parecía haberse convertido en una estatua, Katniss por otro lado esperaba el momento en que Cato dijera lo que tuviera que decir, algo le decía que era mejor que ella iniciara la conversación.

- Creo que deberías ir a buscar a Clove…- comenzó a decir la muchacha mientras se apoyaba en sus manos para levantarse un poco, Cato se ofreció ayudarla…

- No creo que quiera escucharme…- comentó él mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Oh, vamos… puedes esforzarte más para inventar una excusa, le tienes miedo…- acusó ella mientras lo estudiaba, el muchacho evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

- Está molesta, ni siquiera sé lo que hice mal, hace rato intenté acercarme a ella pero me evita, quisiera saber qué fue lo que le molestó…

- Yo diría que no has hecho algo y que ella espera a que hagas… - Katniss sonreía ligeramente, no sabía nada de aquellos dos, al menos no mucho, pero la confianza que sentía por ellos era algo que no podía ignorar.

- ¿tú sabes algo que yo no, chica en llamas?

- Si…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿del por qué me llamas chica en llamas? – preguntó la joven mientras lo observaba, Cato suspiró y comenzó a contarle todo, Katniss lo escuchaba un poco asombrada por la historia del cómo había nacido su apodo.

- Vaya… fue en los juegos del hambre entonces.

- Así es… tú y el chico enamorado fueron los que más impacto causaron en el público, Mellark parecía contento, tu simplemente intentabas salir ilesa del lugar…

- ¿tan horrible fue?

- Para ti… me imagino que lo fue, yo adoraba estar en los juegos, para eso fui entrenado durante toda mi vida…

- ¿Hasta qué…?

- Hasta que me encontré contigo…- contestó Cato mientras se recargaba a la silla a la que se había sentado, Katniss no dijo nada.

- Cuando recuerde todo, espero olvidar esta parte…- susurró la joven después de un rato.

- Si… con suerte también yo…

- Ella está celosa ¿sabes? Cree que tú…estás enamorado de mi…- y una vez más un terrible silencio creció entre los dos, Cato soltó un suspiro fuerte y profundo, Katniss simplemente intentaba no sentirse tan mal por el asunto.

- Creí que lo estaba… al principio de toda esta aventura de mierda…- confesó el chico mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la muchacha, sentándose finalmente sobre la cama.

- Tienes que aclararle las cosas, ni idea del porqué nació ese sentimiento o cómo fue que lo confundiste con amor…

- El chico amoroso no te ha contado como fue que nos conocimos ¿verdad?

- Creo que Peeta también está celoso…- dijo ella mientras ambos se miraban.

- Es un idiota, pero tú lo eres más por no decirle lo que sientes.- aconsejó Cato mientras sonreía abiertamente.

- Mira quién habla… ¡El consejero que no sigue sus propios consejos!

- Pero un día de estos lo haré, se lo diré…

- ¿decirle, que cosa? ¿Cómo vas a decirle eso que sea que dices que vas a decirle…? – preguntó una curiosa Katniss sospechosamente sonriente, Cato no prestó atención a eso más que en la sonrisa.

- Sabes perfectamente que cosa, chica en llamas, no estés jugando conmigo.

- Solo quiero que estudies bien lo que vas a decirle a Clove…- contestó ella con un interés misterioso para que hablara.

- ¡Bien tu ganas! Que molesta eres de verdad Everdeen, la quiero, creo que siempre la eh querido pero nunca me he animado a decírselo…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Por cobardía y por qué estaba confundido…

- ¿Confundido Cato, por qué? Cuando una persona está segura de lo que quiere nada logra confundirlo…

- Tú si confundes a muchas personas, chica en llamas… por cierto, quería darte las gracias por aquella noche.

- No cambies de tema… ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a ella lo que sientes?

- ¿a quién, a Clove? Ni idea... solo busco una oportunidad para decírselo.- respondió Cato mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Katniss, se sorprendió al verla sonriendo abiertamente y mirando hacia algún punto tras de él. **CONTINUARA.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola...**

_¿Como estamos? Yo bien, muy Bien de hecho, queriendo terminar estos proyectos míos ya saben y crear otros como siempre, pero bueno siguiendo con la trama de la Historia les dejaré el siguiente capitulo que, estoy casi segura va a gustarles pero también va a confundirlas, cómo verán eh decidido hacer ciertos cambios a la trama final de este Fic, lo cual va a volver un poco más largo de lo planeado ya está todo PLANEADO para el gran final, solo falta añadir ciertas cosas que son parte del cambio, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios, muchisimas Gracias y las dejo leer..._

**Saludos.**

* * *

Capítulo 12

**Tres meses más tarde.**

Peeta observaba a la chica ver a través del cristal donde Cinna se encontraba interrogando a Snow, quien continuaba renuente ante lo que el que dirigía la revolución, el hombre parecía demasiado divertido con todo lo que había provocado durante sus años como presidente de Panem.

- La dulce Katniss morirá y ustedes no podrán hacer absolutamente nada, dime Cinna ¿Ella continua perdiendo recuerdos? ¿ya olvidó al chico enamorado? – las preguntas provocaron que Haymitch, quien también había estado presente en el interrogatorio, se pusiera de pie de un brinco, tirando la silla de paso.

- ¡Ya lo has perdido todo Snow, ya todo acabó! ¡Dinos de una maldita vez como curar a Katniss! – gritó el hombre mientras tomaba al anciano por el cuello de sus ropas, Snow sonrío ante la furia incontenible del rubio.

- No… no me iré solo, si voy a morir ella vendrá conmigo y me la llevaré al infierno aunque ustedes no lo quieran…- fueron sus palabras antes de recibir un puñetazo en el rostro, cuando Haymitch lanzó un segundo golpe fue detenido por Cinna.

- No vale la pena Haymitch, no ensucies tus manos con esta escoria…- le aconsejó al antiguo vencedor del distrito doce.

- ¡¿Qué no vale la pena, Katniss ya te ha olvidado y tú te atreves a decir esto?! ¡Cinna, Katniss va a morir! – gritó el hombre mientras lo encaraba, Cinna cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse.

- Se lo que está pasando Katniss, antes de que los dolores iniciaran ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar…

- Cállate… cierra la puta boca Cinna ¡Es demasiado joven para morir! – volvió a alzar la voz, Snow por otro lado, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**_Disfrutaba de todo aquello._**

Katniss suspiró, aquello no estaba dando resultados, había pasado dos meses desde que los dolores de cabeza habían comenzado a quebrantar sus fuerzas y su voluntad, Peeta y los demás habían estado allí para ella en todo momento, pero cuando comenzó a olvidar ciertas cosas la alarma se había activado, Cinna recurrió a varios médicos especialistas pero ninguno dijo nada que no supieran ya, la última esperanza para Katniss era Snow, lamentablemente.

- Katniss… todo estará bien, verás que Snow va a decir como curarte…- se escuchó la voz de Rue, la cual ya no parecía la vocecilla de una niña, más bien la de una joven en camino de convertirse en una mujer.

- En realidad eso no me mortifica demasiado Rue… me preocupa el hecho de tener miedo cada noche, me da pánico despertar y darme cuenta que eh olvidado a alguien más, que no volveré a recordar lo que hice un día antes con esa persona… tengo miedo a olvidarte, a ti, a Thresh… a Cato y Clove que parecen tan enamorados a cada segundo que están juntos… sobre todo a Peeta… yo no quiero olvidar a Peeta Rue… no quiero…- contestó la muchacha mientras miraba por el cristal, Rue y Peeta continuaban observándola, mirando su rostro perlado en lágrimas reflejado en él.

- No vas a olvidarnos Katniss…Snow hablará tarde o temprano, lo prometo.- empezó a decirle el joven mientras la abrazaba, Katniss sonrío mientras se recargaba al muchacho, ella cerró los ojos y los pocos recuerdos del pasado que guardaba en su mente comenzaron a llegar a ella, como aquella tarde en que Cato le había ayudado para confesársele a Peeta.

**….FLASH BACK…**

- _Ya te dije que no, ni sigas insistiendo Cato…- le respondía ella mientras le veía sentarse en una banca._

- _No te preocupes Katniss, yo no hare lo que tú me hiciste vilmente…- reprochó el muchacho mientras le veía con burla._

- _¡Dijiste que no ibas a reprocharme la ayuda que te di con Clove!_

- _Sí, creo que se me olvidó…_

- _De nuevo._

- _¡Pues ya estuvo bueno, ya estamos hartos de verlos mirarse como par de estúpidos y ninguno hace nada! _

- _¿Qué? ¿Hartos, tú y cuantos? _

- _No me creerás si te digo que medio Panem ¿verdad?_

- _Obviamente es otra de tus exageraciones Cato…- contestó ella con una ceja levantada._

- _Tonterías, es cierto… pero bien, ya se me ha ocurrido algo…_

- _¿Qué cosa?_

- _Si te digo no me darás la oportunidad de vengarme de ti…_

- _Eres un…_

- _¡KATNISS, CATO! – aquella era Clove quien les había alcanzado después de sus clases de meditación._

- _Clove… que bueno que llegas el idiota de tu novio…_

- _Ya lo sé Katniss y para serte sincera creo que Cato tiene un buen plan._

- _Traidora…_

- _Solo queremos ayudarte… - dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a su novio._

- _Que ayuda ni que nada…- dijo ella ya un poco molesta._

- _Fíjate que no estamos pidiendo tu aprobación chica en llamas…- intervino Cato tras una fuerte carcajada de él y Clove._

- _¡No me parece gracioso! – exclamó ella mientras los veía alejarse._

- _¡Adiós chica en llamas y procura estar al pendiente!_

- _Si, de ustedes dos tortolos traidores…- murmuró la joven mientras sonreía y veía partir._

_Haymitch los observaba uno a uno, ante sus ojos parecían un par de desquiciados enfermos que solo buscaban causar problemas en el cuartel…_

- _Todo el mundo sabe que esos dos están enamorados… ¿por qué quieren hacer esto?_

- _Por qué el idiota enamorado no se atreve a decírselo y la tonta en llamas tiene pánico…- respondió Clove_

_Haymitch se rascó la cabeza, preguntándose desde cuando Peeta y Katniss, dos héroes nacionales, habían pasado de ser el chico enamorado y la chica en llamas al Idiota y la tonta enamorados, pero bueno, Cato y Clove también eran unos tontos tortolos presumidos de lo que causaba tal enfermedad llamada amor…_

- _Bien, pero que a mí respecta no sé nada, no los eh visto en mi vida ¿correcto? – dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y pasaba a retirarse, Clove sonrío y Cato aprovechó para darle un beso en los labios._

- _¡dejen de hacer eso, están en una zona pública! – gritó Effie quien recién pasaba por el lugar, Cato y Clove sonrieron arrogantes._

- _Hola señora Effie… - saludó Cato._

- _Señorita Effie aunque te cueste más trabajo Cato…- corrigió la mujer quien los miraba uno a uno, Clove sonrío ya sabía que a su novio le gustaba hacer enojar a la mujer._

- _¿Señorita, donde? – preguntó el rubio volteando de un lado a otro, la exótica mujer puso cara de indignación en el momento en que escuchó aquello._

- _¡Majadero, grosero, vaya modales que Haymitch te enseña! – exclamó la mujer mientras pasaba a retirarse mientras murmuraba algo acerca de los muchachos de hoy en día y la falta de respeto hacia los mayores, etc., etc._

- _Seguro Haymitch estaría muy orgulloso…- comentó Clove…_

- _Ya sabes que hoy en día molestar a Effie es uno de los pasatiempos de cualquiera…- contestó Cato mientras abría una puerta, Clove entró seguida del chico._

- _¿seguro que es buena idea, Cato? Seguro Peeta y Katniss te dan una paliza por esto ¡y no creas que voy a intervenir! – le dijo ella mientras veía al rubio muchacho sentarse frente a los controles de audio y las cámaras._

- _No me va a pasar nada, y si sucede... bueno, espero que cuides de mí durante mi estadía en el hospital…_

- _Genial…- susurró Clove mientras veía a Cato encender el micrófono._

_Lo siguiente que pasó y que todo el mundo en el cuartel se enteró fue que Cato y Clove se convirtieron en los locutores de un gracioso radio programa llamado el hambre del juego._

- _Y pienso que ya deberían de acabar con su maldito jueguecito, si se quieren y si tan enamorados presumen de estar uno por el otro, que lo digan y punto ¡Ya estamos hartos de tener que verlos mirándose tontamente! – explicó Clove ante un ataque de risa de Cato._

- _Bien, si tienen comentarios que tengan que hacer sobre esta pareja por favor háganlo saber…y no chico amoroso, no estamos escondidos en nuestras habitaciones… recuerda, te estoy vigilando…- decía Cato mientras miraba por las cámaras de vigilancia a Mellark ir y venir de un lado a otro buscándolos con urgencia… _

- _Tenemos nuestra primera llamada… ¿Si, diga? _

- _"Hola, Soy Rue…"_

- _Hola Rue… ¿alguna opinión acerca de este par de héroes nacionales que más que héroes deberían ser llamados vergüenzas mundiales?_

- _"Si… tengo una… ¡Peeta ya declárate a Katniss o Gale te quitará la oportuni….!" – PI…PI…PIIII… se escuchó un fuerte sonido para luego nada, la llamada se había cortado._

- _Válgame dios chica en llamas, no deberías arrebatarle las cosas a tus amigos, y más cuando intentan ayudarte…- decía Cato mientras veía a Katniss a través de las cámaras quitarle el teléfono a Rue quien reía a carcajadas, la joven buscaba por todos lados la cámara, hasta que dio con ella._

_Lo siguiente que pasó fue que la chica había dado mal uso del aparato._

- _Una cámara menos patrocinada por Katniss Everdeen, por cierto Haymitch yo que tú me tomaba un tiempo para respirar, además que están en una zona pública, me pregunto qué diría Effie si te viera en esa comprometedora escena… por cierto ¿Quién es esa rubia…? A ver… Clove acerca la cámara… Oh dios… ¡ALEJALA, ALEJALAAAA! – Cato había visto más de lo que debía, Clove y el muchacho se miraron de reojo._

- _¿Esa era…? – pero Clove fue interrumpida por Cato._

- _Si… la señorita Effie y el vejestorio de Haymitch besuqueándose en el pasillo tres señores, pasillo tres, pasillo tres… - daba datos Cato al respeto ce la ubicación de la pareja en el micrófono, todo el mundo escuchaba lo que la pareja decía, muchos de ellos riéndose de la situación y otros tantos dejando de hacer lo que hacían por miedo a que los vieran, por otro lado Peeta y Katniss buscaban a Clove y Cato con urgencia…_

- _Oh, mira Cato, Haymitch se ha encontrado a Peeta y a Katniss en el pasillo ¿Qué estará…?_

- _¡Vámonos de aquí Clove! – interrumpió Cato mientras tomaba a su novia de la mano y la arrastraba fuera del pequeño estudio._

**_…FIN FLASH BACK…._**

Katniss volteo a ver a Peeta, quien se encontraba fijamente atento a todo lo que Snow decía, aquello era una vil pérdida de tiempo, no estaban obteniendo nada con aquel interrogatorio y menos a aquel hombre.

Si tan siquiera supieran la ubicación del hombre que ayudó a Snow a suministrar el virus con el que infectaron a Katniss, eso sí que sería una gran ayuda, pero como había dicho Jack, la infección se había dado por el sistema operativo principal, como Katniss había estado dentro del juego durante todo ese tiempo, Snow lo único que hizo fue infectar el juego, donde la muchacha contrajo la extraña enfermedad.

Katniss se recargó al hombre de su ahora pareja, habían tantas cosas que ambos habían empezado a hacer, pero el día en que despertó con una persona menos entre sus recuerdos, las cosas empeoraron drásticamente, ninguno de los dos dormía bien por el miedo que el daño que el virus estaba causando a la muchacha empeorara…

- Quiero hablar con él.- pidió la joven mientras se separaba de Peeta.

- ¿Qué, hablar con Snow? No Katniss… es peligroso y…

- Sabes, creo que debería regresar al juego…- interrumpió la muchacha ante una sorprendido Peeta y una Rue bastante preocupada.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿te has vuelto loca, tú no vas a volver a ese lugar?! – gritó el joven llamando la atención de Cinna y Haymitch que seguían al otro lado de la habitación, ambos hombres se dirigieron a la sala de a lado, donde se encontraba la arquera y su novio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Cinna algo inquieto.

- Katniss quiere volver a los juegos…- contestó Peeta bastante alterado.

- ¿Qué? Katniss…

- Es la única manera de recuperar todo lo que Snow me ha arrebatado con el virus… deben estar ahí, en algún lugar…- dijo la joven mientras volteaba a ver a Haymitch, necesitaba que alguien la apoyara.

- No puedes… no Katniss.- pidió Rue suplicante.

- Tengo que hacerlo, si el día de mañana alguno de ustedes ya no están en mis memorias, entonces será mucho más difícil ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que me quede de vida? ¿moriré cuando no haya nada que recordar? O ¿continuaré con vida para recordarles siempre que me he perdido eternamente? No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, Snow no va a ayudarme… no lo hará, Peeta por favor, déjame ir…- pidió la joven ante un pensativo muchacho, Rue se estremeció al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Roxy y Dante entraban campantes a la habitación, todo se volvió silencio cuando ambos se dieron cuenta del importuno.

- Lo siento… volveremos cuando…

- No… Roxy dime que piensas de volver al juego si hay una posibilidad de que recupere mis memorias… - era evidente que la joven necesitaba un aliado, todas las miradas se volcaron en la morena.

- Iría contigo por supuesto…- sonrío la chica ante una sonriente Katniss y un decepcionado Peeta.

- Es peligroso… ya nadie tiene control sobre el juego Katniss…

- Solo necesito encontrar al menos un indicio de mis memorias Peeta… prometo volver si no encuentro nada…

- Katniss… ¿y si en el transcurso de tu viaje…nos olvidas a todos? – la pregunta de Rue flotó en el aire de aquel cuarto, Roxy y Katniss se miraron una a la otra.

- Es un riesgo que pienso correr, no me quedaré aquí para presenciar el día en que ya no pueda recordarlos más…- fue su respuesta final.

- Creo que deberían dejar que vaya… yo no soportaría vivir con miedo cada noche por temor a no acordarme de algo en la mañana siguiente.- comentó Roxy mientras suspiraba profundamente.

- No irás sola…- intervino Peeta.

- Pero tú no vendrás conmigo Peeta, es mejor que te quedes…

- Alguien tiene que ir contigo… Rue no puede, tiene que ir al Hospital a hacer el inventario, no sabemos con cuantos medicamentos podemos contar de aquí hasta que los seguidores y fanáticos de Snow sean erradicados…- intervino Cinna.

- Clove está en su recorrido por los distritos, cada uno de ellos desea cambiar el nombre de su estado…

- ¿Dónde está Cato? Roxy y yo no podemos ir, quedamos en ir mañana a primera hora a los orfanatos, hay mucho que hacer en ese sitio…- dijo Dante ante una preocupada Katniss.

- Cato no tiene nada que hacer, últimamente anda rondando los cuarteles militares, supongo que está pensando en enlistarse o algo así…- comentó Thresh que se había mantenido al margen durante el tiempo.

- Haznos el favor de informarle y de traerlo aquí, Thresh.- pidió Haymitch mientras tomaba asiento, el asunto se estaba tomando bastante serio.

- ¿estás bien? Te veo un poco pálida Katniss.- preguntó Peeta a la joven.

- Si…- mintió la joven, pues en ese momento el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle fuertemente, sabía muy bien que al día siguiente no recordaría algo más, una preocupación agregada en su lista de cosas perdidas.

Rue la observaba atentamente, conocía a Katniss mejor que ella misma y entendía su mentira, no quería hacer sufrir a nadie más respecto a su enfermedad y si pensaba que ir al juego y buscar alguna pista sobre el virus o sus recuerdos era buena idea, entonces la dejaría ir.

Cuando Cato llegó junto con Thresh este ya había sido puesto al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, el rubio estaba de acuerdo con acompañar a la muchacha al juego, una vez más.

- ¿te encuentras bien? Preguntó Cato antes de entrar a la capsula que lo enviaría una vez más al campo.

- Quiero recuperar mi vida.- contestó Katniss mientras veía la puerta cerrarse, el rubio, a su lado echó un último vistazo a Peeta Mellark.

- ¿Por qué no dejaste que viniera…? – quiso saber antes que nada, Katniss lo miró de reojo.

- Por qué tengo un episodio en estos momentos y no deseo verlo sufrir…- contestó con sinceridad, Cato le miró con cautela.

- Si tienes dolor de cabeza eso significa que…

- Posiblemente olvide a alguien para mañana o en cuestión de minutos…- interrumpió la muchacha, ambos se volvieron al frente al sentir como el elevador se movía.

- Espero que haya algo allá que pueda ayudarte, chica en llamas…- murmuró él como último.

- Yo también lo espero…- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos. El lugar permanecía intacto, tal cual cómo lo habían dejado la última vez que estuvieron ahí, pero esta vez ninguno iba a luchar o a buscar a alguien extraviado, si, se les había perdido algo importante, pero esta vez era solo un recorrido.

Habían estado caminando un par de kilómetros al norte de la cornucopia, intentando encontrar algo sospechoso que los llevara al virus o mucho mejor, los recuerdos de Katniss, Cato iba siguiendo a la muchacha, quien al sentir el viento suave volverse un poco agresivo, subió la cremallera de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, Cato simplemente se dedicaba a buscar algo a los alrededores.

- Es evidente que no será fácil… no hemos visto nada vivo desde que llegamos.- comentó la chica en llamas mientras volteaba a ver a Cato, este se le quedó mirando fijamente.

- Algo sospechoso déjame añadir…- contestó el chico mientras sacaba una de sus cuchillas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Cato? – preguntó la joven de ojos grises.

- Desde que llegamos eh sentido como algo no anda bien Katniss, no sé tú pero este campo de muerte no es el mismo desde que llegamos… - añadió el rubio mientras ponía en alerta todos sus sentidos, algo estaba a punto de suceder.

- Cato… ¿crees que Snow lo planeo todo? – preguntó finalmente la muchacha, los ojos azules de Cato volaron hasta donde ella estaba.

- No lo dudaría ni un segundo Katniss...- respondió mientras respiraba profundamente.- créeme, ese hombre tiene planes para todo tipo de situaciones y me sorprendería que no haya pensado en uno para el caso en el que está metido por el momento.

- No lo sé yo…- Katniss se vio interrumpida de repente, algo estaba mal, miró la cornucopia y más allá de esta, nunca había pisado terrenos del otro lado de las entradas al campo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Cato mientras seguía la mirada de la muchacha.

- Jamás me había dado cuenta pero… no recuerdo el mar… ¿Había costa en el juego Cato? – preguntó la muchacha, el rubio mantenía fijamente la mirada en el horizonte, donde a lo lejos se alcanza a visualizar la costa.

- Si, en aquellos lados fue donde asesine a Thresh, no fue en la playa pero si pude percibir el olor a agua salada…- contestó el joven.

- Ya veo… creí que era una de las modificaciones de…- Katniss se detuvo por un momento al sentir algo o mejor dicho al recordar algo.

- ¿Qué sucede, estás bien Katniss? Oye…

- Estoy bien es solo que… recordé algo…- dijo la joven, Cato sonrío abiertamente.

- Eso es bueno, últimamente se te ha dado bastante bien por olvidarlas…- dijo el joven en tono de broma, Katniss no sonrío pero lo miró.

- No le hayo gracia a ese comentario…pero no Cato, no es un recuerdo que me pertenezca, Dios, Snow quería que viniera aquí…

- ¿de qué hablas?

- Recordé algo que parece muy viejo, no había domo, el campo tampoco era virtual…

- Katniss…

- Era una isla real, alejados de la civilización…- empezó a decir la arquera mientras comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué más recuerdas? – preguntó Cato mientras la veía ir y venir con ansiedad.

- ¡Había mucha sangre en la arena, no había hierba, un acantilado incluso! ¡Corre, corre, no van a tener piedad, van a matarte, tienes que salvarte…Corre! – los gritos comenzaban a volverse cada vez más fuertes y alarmantes, Cato tomó a la chica por los brazos y la sacudió.

- ¡Katniss maldición, reacciona! ¡Son solo recuerdos que no te pertenecen! – exclamó el muchacho mientras sacudía a la joven.

- _"Cato ¿Qué sucede? Los sensores indican que Katniss está bastante alterada ¿Qué ha pasado, encontraron algo?"_ - aquel era Peeta a través del intercomunicador que se prendía de la oreja de ambos muchachos.

- Está un poco alterada Mellark, dime ¿está Cinna o Haymitch contigo? – preguntó el rubio.

- _"No, han ido a encontrarse con Gale, ¿Qué le sucede a Katniss? ¡Te dije que la cuidaras maldición!" _

- ¡Y lo estoy haciendo idiota, pero al parecer Snow lo tenía todo planeado, venir aquí, traer a Katniss, sabía que íbamos a atraparlo y por eso…!

- _"Nos ha tendido una trampa el muy bastardo ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"_

- Recuerdos falsos, Snow plantó en Katniss recuerdos que no le pertenecen, todo este maldito tiempo no ha sido que ella haya perdido sus memorias Mellark…- contestó Cato mientras veía a Katniss intentando tranquilizarse, lo bueno es que la muchacha había olvidado colocarse el aparato en el oído.

- _"Está reemplazando unos con otros… me pregunto ¿por qué?"_ - se preguntó Peeta mientras intentaba pensar en algo que pudiera darle las respuestas.

- Ni idea, pero vamos a regresar, es obvio que no sirve de nada quedarnos un minuto más en este lugar…

- "_Cuida a Katniss por mí, Cato…"_ – pidió el joven.

- No necesitas pedirme eso…- y dicho aquello Cato cortó comunicación.

- ¿era Peeta, verdad? – preguntó una tranquila Katniss.

- Si, estaba preocupado, te alteraste demasiado supongo…

- Cato… eh vuelto a olvidar algo y eh recordado otra cosa que no me pertenece…- comentó la joven mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¿Qué cosa has olvidado y que recuerdas ahora? – preguntó el joven.

- Tengo imágenes vagas, de un chico alto y fuerte, no sé su nombre, puedo sentir cómo sus recuerdos van desvaneciéndose poco a poco…

- ¿cómo es él? – preguntó Cato.

- Es de tu estatura, cabello oscuro y ojos claros…- respondió la muchacha.

- Se llama Gale, es tú amigo de la infancia…

- ¿Gale? No, no me viene a la mente… supongo que ya lo he olvidado, solo veo su silueta borrosa…

- ¿y qué has recordado ahora Katniss?

- Es como si yo hubiera estado ahí de verdad… estuve en un lugar alto, y bajo ese sitio estaba el mar, sentía el viento suave y fresco… a mi lado estaba un muchacho de tu edad aproximadamente, es muy apuesto, de grandes ojos azules, cejas gruesas y oscuras, pero su cabello…- Katniss se detuvo al sentir que todo se le iba de las manos.- estoy muriendo…- cambió de tema la muchacha, Cato fue hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

- No estás muriendo Katniss… es solamente que Snow está intentando transformarte en otra persona…- fue la respuesta para la muchacha, Katniss levantó la mirada hacia el joven.

- ¿crees que quiera sustraer mis recuerdos por otros, para que Cato?

- Es lo que tenemos que averiguar… tenemos que regresar…

- No, todavía no, creo que si permanezco más tiempo aquí los recuerdos que perdí van hacer sustituidos por otros y podemos…

- Te perderás en el proceso ¿entiendes eso Katniss? Y no podemos perderte, Peeta no lo soportará y me matará lentamente… ¿y qué hará Clove sin mí, eh? Nada…- interrumpió Cato mientras sostenía a Katniss en un abrazo, la muchacha cerró los ojos, el chico tenía toda la razón.

- Bien volvamos…- aceptó al fin la joven.

- Bien, y mientras salimos de aquí ¿Qué otra cosa crees que viviste? – preguntó el muchacho rubio.

- ... me siento traicionada por ese chico, dolida, pero ya lo sabía, todo ese tiempo lo supe, que era el único final que teníamos… Oh dios, recuerdo cómo él mismo me asesinaba, me clavó una daga en el vientre y yo…- Katniss se detuvo un momento, Cato le siguió.

- ¿Qué pasa Katniss?

- Caí por el acantilado, me arrojé al mar sin querer saber nada…y durante la caída lo miré, con sus ojos azules reflejando mi cuerpo… y la gravedad me giró, el agua estaba brava, las olas golpeaban con las piedras… y ahí estoy yo… estuve reflejada en el agua por unos instantes y… ¡Maldita sea! - Katniss intentó contarle a Cato lo que creía haber vivido, pero los recuerdos se volvieron confusos, la muchacha se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sujetándola fuertemente, el dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable, Cato la levantó entre los brazos y salió corriendo de ahí, Katniss, la chica en llamas había llegado al cuartel a punto de gritos, el dolor comenzaba a taladrarle el cráneo y el sufrimiento iba en aumento.

Cuando Cato y ella bajaron del elevador ya los estaban esperando Haymitch y Cinna, Peeta acababa de llegar a toda prisa…

- ¡¿Qué le pasa, que sucedió allá Cato?! – preguntó el chico.

- ¡Tienen que llevarla al médico y sedarla, ha estado gritando durante dolo el camino de regreso Mellark! – informó el muchacho mientras entregaba a la joven a Haymitch, quien rápidamente se llevó a la chica en llamas.

Katniss veía todo pasar rápidamente, veía a unas enfermeras y al médico que le atendía cada vez que la cabeza le dolía, se encontraba medio dormida y medio muerta, no sabía demasiado, solo que quería que el sufrimiento acabara de una buena vez.

Peeta parecía un gato encerrado, iba y venía de un lado a otro mientras Cinna y Haymitch hablaban con Cato.

- Los recuerdos no se están borrando, están siendo cambiados por otros, Snow sabía que ella querría volver al campo del hambre y fue ahí donde el virus intercambió información.

- ¿intercambiar información? – preguntó Cinna.

- Me refiero a que las memorias que Katniss está perdiendo están siendo cambiadas por otras, tenemos que interrogar a Snow ahora…

- Si pero… Cato, sí los recuerdos de Katniss están siendo suplantados por otros… ¿de quién diablos son los que está obteniendo? – preguntó Haymitch.

- Para ser un simple borracho eres demasiado listo…- la voz de Snow resonó en el lugar, Cato frunció el ceño al ver a Peeta quien había escoltado al hombre, el muchacho empujó al prisionero quien se encontró con la pared de alado.

- Aquí lo tienen, pregúntenle todo lo que quieran ¡Pero ya, Katniss no tiene todo su tiempo! – gritó un enfurecido Peeta, Haymitch lo tomó por el hombro pero el chico intentó zafarse, pero las habilidades del rubio mayor era mucho mejores que el muchacho, con una llave y un movimiento rápido, Haymitch se encontraba escoltando a Peeta fuera de la habitación de interrogatorios.

- Bien Snow… ya estamos al tanto de tus malditos planes con Katniss… ¿Por qué estás reemplazando sus memorias por otras? – preguntó el moreno, Snow sonrío ligeramente.

- No diré nada a menos de que ella esté aquí, solo a la chica en llamas le contaré toda la verdad…- fue la respuesta del hombre, Cato se mordió la lengua y empuñó las manos, ese hombre era un verdadero demente, después de causarle tanto daño a Katniss todavía pedía encararla.

- Si crees que…

- Si no la traen…no solamente perderán a Katniss Everdeen, si no que tendrán en su lugar a otra persona…- interrumpió el anciano a un perplejo Cinna, Cato simplemente no pudo soportar seguir escuchando y con el rostro desencajado salió de ahí, dando un fuerte portazo, cuando salió al pasillo se encontró con Haymitch, Peeta estaba a unos metros, sentado en una banca.

- ¿Qué ha dicho…? – preguntó el antiguo mentor.

- El hijo de perra quiere hablar con Katniss, ha dicho que no dirá nada si no es ella…- respondió el chico, Haymitch cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse.

- Solo a Katniss le dirá la verdad… maldito bastardo.- murmuró el hombre.

- ¿Qué sabes del estado de Katniss, Haymitch? - preguntó Cato.

- Tu novia y Rue están con ella en el hospital, tuvieron que dormirla por un par de horas pero ya ha despertado y ¿adivina que…? – respondió el mayor con una pregunta al final, Cato esperó la respuesta.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

- Adivina que parte de Katniss sigue vigente… - comentó el hombre mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡Mierda Haymitch! ¡ya dime lo que pasa! – exigió el joven.

- Bien… Katniss ya no es más Katniss…pero sí una Everdeen… todo lo que dijiste sobre la suplantación de recuerdos es cierto, Snow lo ha estado haciendo mientras que ella permanecía dormida me imagino, Rue me lo ha hecho saber, Katniss quedó dormida y no despertó nunca Cato… en su lugar, la que abrió los ojos fue Ellenis Everdeen…- las palabras de Haymitch golpearon a Cato tan fuerte que provocó que el muchacho se tambaleara en la búsqueda de la pared, Peeta se puso de pie lentamente, lo había escuchado todo.

- ¿Qué has dicho Haymitch? – preguntó el joven, el hombre suspiró cansinamente mientras volteaba a ver a su antiguo pupilo.

- Lo siento Peeta…tienes a la Everdeen equivocada…- anunció el hombre mientras veía al fuerte chico caer de rodillas.

- ¡SNOW! – gritó con fuerza y coraje Peeta, quien se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo hacia donde Cinna estaba interrogando al antiguo presidente de Panem.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**¿Que les ha Parecido? **


	14. Chapter 13

_¿Que Tal? ¿Cómo la están pasando en estos días Navideños? ja ja ja ja espero les haya ido bien el día del FIN DEL MUNDO por cierto ja ja ja ja ja, Bien, Lamento mucho el enorme retrazo y es que no tenía tiempo para actualizar, ayer empece a hacerlo con **Azucar Amargo** y hoy lo hago con **El hambre del juego**, sin nada más que añadir, les dejo saludos y Agradecimientos, felices fiestas y préspero año nuevo...  
_**_  
_**

_BlackAthena  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**_"…_**_Toda historia tiene su principio y tiene su final, toda princesa tiene su príncipe y ambos tienen a su villano ¿Pero qué pasa cuando el príncipe extravía a su princesa? Que sucede con el cuento cuando el héroe se vuelve un villano…como dije, todo tiene su final, pero para Snow esa palabra no existía hasta que vivió su propio cuento de horror, donde el caballero vio marchar a su dama y pesara a todo el poder y fortuna que este poseía, no iba a volver a verla nunca más… no al menos que ella volviera a él de una forma u otra_**_…"_**

Cinna se puso de pie lentamente y con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, Cato volteo a ver a Haymitch pero este parecía que no le había afectado lo que habían descubierto, Rue y Clove aún se encontraban en el hospital, acompañando a Katniss o como fuera que ella se llamara.

Ellenis.

**Ellenis Jean Everdeen Clark.**

_Ese era su verdadero nombre._

Thresh estaba tranquilo a pesar de la situación grave que se estaba viviendo dentro de Sinsajo, Cinna y Haymitch junto a Peeta y Cato habían logrado obtener de entre los datos de los juegos del Hambre, los nombres de todas las victimas del Capitolio y su estúpida tradición.

Y ahí estaba, las imágenes no mentían al igual que las pruebas de audio y video que existían y respaldaban la existencia de la mujer.

Ellenis; Cato dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa que tenía a su lado, ese maldito nombre, esos ojos, y esos labios; Era Katniss en todos los sentidos a excepción de pequeños detalles.

- Ese hombre no creó a Ellenis a imagen y semejanza de Katniss… se basó en ella todo el tiempo ¡Esta es la mujer por la cual Snow ha estado tras Katniss todo este tiempo! – gritó Peeta a todo pulmón.

- Si no te tranquilizas chico, me temo que tendré que noquearte de un jodido golpe así que…le bajas a dos rayitas a tu histeria o tu cara conocerá la punta de mis botas…- amenazó Haymitch mientras esperaba la reacción del muchacho, Cato lo vio relajarse lentamente.

- Tardó cinco años en crear el virus y un tanto más en infectarla a ella, me pregunto por qué lo ha hecho ¿Quién es esta mujer además de un familiar de Katniss? ¿y qué fue lo que hizo para que Snow la quisiera de vuelta? – se preguntaba Cinna en voz alta.

- Si sigues leyendo te darás cuenta de que se trata…- intervino Cato, quien se acercó al moreno, ambos tenían la pantalla táctil frente a ellos.

**Nombre:** _Ellenis Jean Everdeen Clark._

**Edad:** _18 años._

**Distrito:** _doceavo._

**Ocupación:** _Obrera/Tributo_

**Mortalidad:** _16 de Septiembre a las 12:30 de la tarde._

**Notas:** _agregada en la lista de los cinco Tributos restantes en los vigésimos juegos del hambre, asesinó y envenenó a cinco de los veinticuatro Tributos de los demás distritos, fue herida de gravedad por el Tributo del distrito segundo ************ para finalmente perder la vida por su propia mano al arrojarse de un precipicio._

Cinna sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar al terminar de leer aquel informe sobre la joven mujer, Cato continuó observándola, había muchos huecos en aquel informe, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue el Tributo que la había herido gravemente, no había nombres solamente asteriscos que llenaban ese espacio vació de los archivos.

- Snow se ha molestado tanto en esto, es muy astuto pero ahora lo que me jode es ese maldito nombre que hace falta…- habló Cato mientras veía a Cinna teclear algunas cosas.

- En un momento averiguaremos el nombre de ese chico, tal vez esté muerto a estas alturas, pues han pasado sesenta años de lo sucedido, sea lo que sea, Snow tiene mucho que ver en esto y tengo que averiguarlo.- respondió Cinna mientras se concentraba en el teclado y en la pantalla, Peeta y Haymitch simplemente observaban.

- Ella se llama Ellenis, como la mujer que intentó impedir que Katniss despertara.- Peeta comenzó a murmurar, su mentor simplemente puso su mano sobre el hombro fuerte del chico.

- Vamos a recuperar a Katniss, Peeta… ella es fuerte y no va a dejarse vencer por un estúpido virus de mierda.

- Gracias Haymitch, pero Snow siempre ha ido un paso delante de nosotros, intentamos contraatacar y él siempre se nos adelanta.

- Pero esta vez Snow no cuenta con su tecnología Peeta, miren esto… la vida da muchos giros tan inesperados, no cabe duda que este planeta es demasiado pequeño…- intervino Cinna mientras sonreía de medio lado, Cato, Haymitch y Peeta levantaron la mirada hacia la pantalla, encontrándose con una nueva fotografía, era un chico, uno de complexión fuerte, de mirada dura y profunda, de rasgos muy marcados y que irradiaba arrogancia en todos los sentidos…

- Ese sujeto… lo he visto antes…- habló Haymitch.

- Por supuesto que lo has visto antes, Abernathy…ese chico que ves en la pantalla, es el mismo jodido imbécil que tenemos encerrado en la sala de interrogatorios.- interrumpió Cinna ante un ingenuo Haymitch.

- ¿ese tipo…ese tipo es Snow? – preguntó Cato un poco desconcertado, Peeta no dijo nada, solo observaba aquellos ojos azules, eran los mismos que los del presidente, tenía que ser él...

- Si, su nombre completo es Heinrich Silverstone Snow, alias Presidente Snow…- presentó un cínico Cinna que jugaba en su silla giratoria, Cato bajó la mirada para observarle.

- Que nombre tan estúpido ¿Quién le pondría a un loco ese nombre tan demente? – preguntó el muchacho.

- ¡El maldito nombre no tiene nada que ver! ¡Aquí el asunto es que ese tipo quiere que Katniss se convierta en una chica que él asesino hace sesenta años! - gritó un ya perturbado Peeta, los tres hombres lo observaban con comprensión.

- Peeta… ¿no te has preguntado por qué Snow ha hecho hasta lo imposible por hacer lo que le hizo a Katniss? – preguntó Cato.

- No… ni me importa, quiero recuperar a Katniss me cueste lo que me cueste…

- Mira hijo… te lo voy a plantear de este modo ¿qué cosa hace que un hombre loco, con la inteligencia del mismísimo diablo pierda los pocos tornillos que le quedan dentro de la cabeza? – la filosofía abernathyana era cosa de solo pensarlo un poco, Cato se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente y Peeta abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido.

- ¿Snow enamorado de un familiar de Katniss? – preguntó el rubio.

- ¡Bravo! Y si, no hay otra respuesta, es evidente que Ellenis y Katniss comparten un físico casi idéntico y que la locura de Snow ha ido más allá… él perdió a la mujer que amaba en los juegos… una mujer a la que él hirió y provocó la muerte…

- ¡Un momento! ¿No fue Snow quien creo los juegos del hambre? – preguntó Cato, la sala quedó en silencio.

- Snow tiene alrededor de ochenta años, y el archivo indica que tenía dieciocho años cuando fue elegido como Tributo del segundo distrito… y para eso los Juegos ya se habían inaugurado bastantes años atrás… lamento decirles pero no se sabe con exactitud quien creo los juegos, cuando Panem se dividió por distritos el primer Presidente fue George Petrovinsky pero fue años más tarde cuando el primer juego cobró veintitrés vidas… - explicó Cinna mientras observaba una vez más la imagen en la pantalla, el hombre de piel morena presionó unas cuantas teclas y al instante aparecieron las fotografías de ambos muchachos, a la izquierda se encontraba un joven Snow, a la derecha una mujer que era pariente de Katniss.

- Hay una historia entre estos dos que me gustaría averiguar… ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos en medio de los juegos? - se preguntaba Cinna.

- Muy fácil… se enamoraron.- fue la sencilla explicación de Haymitch.

- ¿de verdad? ¿no me digas Haymitch? – dijo Cato con obvio sarcasmo.

- Ni idea, no quiero saber nada de esta estupidez, solo quiero que Snow me regrese a Katniss…- y dicho aquello por Peeta, Cato lo vio desaparecer tras un portazo.

- Pobre chico…- se lamentó el ebrio del doceavo distrito.

- Si, tú también estarías en ese estado si algo así le pasara a Effie, Haymitch…- el comentario que Cinna hizo provocó una carcajada proveniente de Cato.

- Si… muy gracioso…- masculló el rubio mayor.

La habitación se había vuelto demasiado silenciosa desde que ella había despertado; Clove y Rue se encargaban de que nada sucediera en esa recamara y mucho menos ahora que Katniss se encontraba en aquel estado.

- Así que mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen…- la voz de Ellenis hizo eco por toda la sala.

- Alguien ha incrustado dentro de tus memorias, los recuerdos de la persona que crees que eres.- explicó Rue mientras observaba a la joven.

Ellenis estaba semi acostada sobre la cama, mirando fijamente el rostro de Rue, sus ojos grises se habían vuelto mucho más perspicaces y profundos de los que ya eran, Clove por otro lado continuaba estudiándola, definitivamente aquella no era la misma chica a la que ella conocía, era demasiado frívola para eso, esta joven era mucho más serena y seria de lo que Katniss llegaría ser jamás.

- ¿y se puede saber quién fue el que me hizo esto, que razón tiene esta persona para que pierda mis recuerdos y obtenga otros?

- No sabemos nada al respecto, pero supongo que Peeta te lo explicará cuando venga a visitarte….- dijo Rue mientras sonreía, esperando que Ellenis hiciera lo mismo, pero no fue así, la chica se mantuvo seria después de su demostración de afecto.

- ¿Quién es ese Peeta? – volvió a hablar.

- Tu novio.- contestó Clove tranquilamente, la oscura ceja de Ellenis se levantó curiosa.

- ¿Mi…novio? Vaya… jamás me habría imaginado que tendría novio…- murmuró mientras giraba el rostro hacia la ventana.

- ¿en serio? Oye Ellenis ¿Por qué no nos platicas de tu vida? ¿Qué hacías antes de esto, a que te dedicabas…que cosas te gustaba hacer, que te disgustaba…?

- Mi padre era demasiado estricto, ya habían elegido a mi marido cuando cumplí los quince años, John murió a temprana edad y mucho antes de que pudiéramos casarnos, ya saben, los juegos del hambre… no hacía nada, pero tenía un pasatiempo secreto y muy prohibido en mi distrito…- comenzó a contar la joven mientras entrelazaba sus manos y las recargaba sobre su vientre, Clove y Rue se acercaron aún más.

- ¿en serio, y que pasatiempo tenías que era considerado un tabú?

- Era cazadora y me encantaba el arco…- confesó la joven ante dos chicas bastante sorprendidas… - ¿Qué pasa, por qué esas caras? – quiso saber Ellenis.

- Por qué a tu descendiente, por así decirlo, también es fanática del arco y de la caza…- respondió Rue.

- Interesante, supongo que su vida también fue un poco difícil…- dijo ella mientras sonreía ligeramente.

- ¿poco? Yo diría que demasiado… pero eso no importa ¿Qué fue de ti durante los vigésimos juegos del hambre?

- ¿además que se supone que no debería estar aquí? ¿Qué la última sensación que tuve fue de desilusión y coraje? Ni idea, solo recuerdo que Heinrich me traicionó…

- ¿Heinrich? ¿Quién era? – preguntó Rue bastante curiosa.

- Su nombre era Heinrich Silverstone Snow, era un profesional entrenado para matar a los demás distritos… era arrogante y presuntuoso, un idiota que debió haber muerto primero que nadie…- dijo la joven mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con los rostros pálidos de las dos chicas.

- ¿has dicho…Snow? – preguntó Clove.

- Si, ese era el apellido de Heinrich… su padre era un importante Senador en la cámara de Consejeros…- contestó la joven mientras se percataba de las miradas cómplices de sus compañeras.

- Entiendo… Rue, creo que hay que ir a buscar a Cinna y a Haymitch para contarle…- decidió Clove que lo mejor era que el antiguo mentor de Katniss se hiciera cargo.

- No es necesario…- una voz masculina las interrumpió, era Cato.

- Cato ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Clove.

- Vine a verla, quise ver con mis propios ojos lo que ha pasado y escuchar con mis oídos lo que ella tiene que decir… ¿eres tú Katniss Everdeen? – Cato se acercó a la joven que descansaba tranquilamente sobre la cama.

- Desconozco completamente el nombre, pero el apellido definitivamente es el mío.- fue la respuesta de la joven, Cato soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a su novia.

- Snow quiere verla, no hablará con nadie más que no sea ella…- le contó el rubio para luego dirigirse hacia la joven.

- ¿Snow? ¿Heinrich está vivo? – preguntó Ellenis mientras apretujaba las mantas con sus blancas manos, Cato no pasó por desapercibido aquello.

- Si… el hombre que intentó matarte sigue con vida y adivina que… es un maldito vejete de ochenta años…- fueron las duras palabras de Cato, Clove iba a decir algo pero Rue la detuvo.

- Heinrich, un viejo… ¿entonces es verdad, no soy quien digo ser… soy otra persona pero con mis recuerdos? ¡Dime entonces quien es el responsable de esto! – exigió la respuesta, Cato sonrío de medio lado, si, Katniss y Ellenis eran la misma mujer, idénticas ambas mujeres cada una en su respectivo cuerpo, pero el carácter era muy diferente, Katniss era una chica muy insegura pero decidida en ocasiones, era fuerte y capaz de hacer lo que se propusiera, esta mujer que tenía en frente ahora era de un fuerte carácter, definitivamente muy directa, dura… una mujer capaz de doblegar a cualquier hombre.

- Bien… el responsable de esta confusión es tu querido Heinrich… y quiere hablar contigo en este momento…

Clove le vio ponerse la chaqueta de un solo movimiento, la chica era bastante ruda a primera vista, Rue simplemente estaba esforzándose para no soltar el llanto, era más que evidente las diferencias que existían entre Katniss y Ellenis.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Haymitch y Peeta estaban a unos pasos de entrar a la habitación, pero Cato y la joven se encontraron con ellos a su paso.

- ¿A dónde crees que la llevas, Cato? – preguntó Peeta quien se acercaba al par de chicos.

- Snow quiere hablar con ella ¿no es verdad? Bien, creo que Ellenis quiere ir a concederle su deseo…- contestó Cato mientras tomaba a la joven por el brazo e intentaba guiarla, pero Peeta se les interpuso en el camino.

- Katniss no está bien, y no irá ante Snow solamente porque lo pide…

- ¿Quién es este idiota? - preguntó Ellenis señalando claramente a Peeta, Cato soltó la carcajada.

- Este, chica de hielo, es tú querido novio…- presentó el muchacho a un sorprendido Peeta.

- ¿así que eres Peeta, eh? Bien, evidentemente no recuerdo quien eres ni nada parecido, y al parecer no soy la persona que quieres que sea, lo que nos lleva a un punto… tú no tienes derechos sobre mi… ahora, sino te molesta, creo que tengo que ir tras Heinrich por una maldita explicación… tú, llévame con Heinrich…- y dicho aquellas palabras, Cato apartó a Peeta de su camino, el chico no puso objeción alguna después de escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Lo siento mucho Peeta, pero ella se ha puesto tan renuente y…- pero Clove se vio interrumpida.

- No importa, debí haberme imaginado que algo como esto iba a suceder, con su permiso, no me gusta dejar a Cato a solas con mi novia durante mucho tiempo.- y sin más ni más, Peeta fue tras Katniss y Cato.

Haymitch simplemente le vio pasar por su lado como si no existiera para ella, Cinna por otro lado decidió que era mejor mantenerse al margen y prestar atención a cualquier cosa que pasara, Cato entró a la sala de interrogación tras Katniss que más bien parecía ser otra persona, y lo era, a causa de aquel hombre que se encontraba sentado en medio de una pequeña habitación, esperando el momento en que **_ella_ **apareciera.

La puerta se abrió al fin después de tanto esperar.

Cato junto con Cinna y Haymitch se quedaron al otro lado de la habitación, observándolo todo a través de las cámaras de vigilancia.

La puerta golpeo violentamente contra la pared para luego cerrarse tras un escandaloso ruido que hizo eco en la estrecha habitación, sus ojos se habían vuelto a ver una vez más y aunque él sabía que esa era Katniss Everdeen, su mente era otra persona.

- Por fin nos….- pero el despampanante presidente de Panem fue silenciado.

Cinna sonrío poco después de escuchar el seco ruido proveniente de la sala, Cato por otro lado veía a la chica bajar la mano, había abofeteado a nada más ni nada menos que a Heinrich S. Snow, el hombre que se había considerado el más poderoso del país.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! – gritó la muchacha mientras golpeaba la mesa metálica con las palmas de sus manos, sus ojos lo habían reconocido en el preciso momento en que su imagen apareció ante ella, si, era por mucho más viejo, pero aquellos ojos jamás los hubiera olvidado.

- Me lo merezco, lo sé…- admitió él mientras se llevaba la mano a la arrugada mejilla, aquella cubierta con su blanquecina barba que alguna vez en el pasado, había sido lampiña y suave.

- Mereces la muerte más lenta y dolorosa… ¡has estado continuando con los juegos del hambre! – gritó ella horrorizada mientras fruncía el ceño y apretujaba los puños.

- Todo tiene un porque…

- Si… que casualidad… fue lo mismo que me dijiste aquella vez… todo tiene un porque chica del doce…y sin más me apuñalaste…- fue la respuesta de la chica mientras arrastraba la silla de metal y se sentaba en ella, ambos continuaban mirándose fijamente.

- Lo recuerdas entonces…

- ¡Recuerdo que me usaste y me asesinaste!

- Uno de nosotros tenía que morir…- explicó él mientras se inclinaba al frente.

- Yo te amaba…- contestó ella mientras endurecía su mirada e imitaba el movimiento de Snow, ambos demasiado cercas uno del otro.

El silenció se hizo incluso entre los tres hombres que se encontraban escuchándolo todo por medio de las cámaras, fue Cato el que se percató que no estaban solos y al girar la mirada vio a Peeta Mellark cerrar la puerta tras él.

- Recuerda Peeta, ella no es Katniss…- intervino Haymitch mientras veía al muchacho detenerse a su lado.

- Me cuesta creerlo, solo quiero saber por qué Snow se ha molestado en hacernos todo esto… sobre todo a ella.- fue la respuesta de Peeta mientras observaba la pantalla.

- Era consciente de que uno de nosotros iba a morir a manos del otro, pero no que me asesinarías antes que a los otros…

- No hay una explicación que te satisfaga, te enteraste de mis planes, te enfureciste y me atacaste… accidentalmente te herí…

- ¿accidentalmente, Heinrich? ¡¿desde cuándo hieres a las personas accidentalmente?! – gritó ella mientras se ponía de pie, tirando la silla a su paso.

- Cuando te conocí…- dijo él en un tono de tristeza.

- Estuve ahí Heinrich, fui yo a la que asesinaste…fui yo a la que usaste… dime ahora ¿Por qué has usado a Katniss Everdeen para que volviera? ¿no estarás teniendo una crisis de conciencia, verdad? – Cato y Peeta se miraron uno al otro al escuchar lo que Ellenis había dicho, Snow sonreía de medio lado y al paso de los segundos él también terminó por ponerse de pie.

- ¿recuerdas la mañana en que nos vimos por primera vez? – preguntó el anciano.

- Si… ¿cómo olvidar el día en que conocí a mi verdugo…? – contestó ella mientras relajaba sus facciones, había estado enfrascada en la ira en el preciso momento en que lo vio de nueva cuenta.

…..FLASH BACK…

_La lluvia caía libremente sobre su cuerpo molido en golpes, apenas podía moverse y los anuncios de muerte seguían causando estragos en el cielo nubloso, sollozaba y sentía el pecho convulsionarse por el llanto, pero no podía evitarlo, los últimos tres días se las había estado pasando corriendo, huyendo de los tributos que lograban encontrarla._

_El agua estaba fría pero le congelaba el cuerpo mucho más, aquellas lagrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas, la respiración era agitada y para nada normal, estaba cansada y tenía hambre, sin contar la visión borrosa…_

- _No puedo más… ya…no…puedo más…- decía la joven mientras continuaba caminando, la chica se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de un angosto arrollo, sonrío al pensar que esta vez podría lavarse el cuerpo y tumbarse la sangre que cubría sus ropas._

_Pero se detuvo al escuchar el crujir de una rama, el miedo volvió a estremecerle el cuerpo, estaba casi segura de que alguien estaba siguiéndola, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que Ellenis continuara caminando, si había alguien ahí entonces tendría que planear algo rápido, pero el tributo que se encontraba escondido entre los arbustos no le dio tiempo para pensar en nada, el chico era demasiado joven, delgado y muy alto, pero Ellenis contaba con condición física que el joven apenas y podría descifrar su significado; lo único que Ellenis supo en ese momento era que tenía que evitar el filo de aquel cuchillo._

- _¡AAAAAAAAAAH! – se escuchó el gritó del joven, según Ellenis, debía pertenecer al distrito cuarto, ya lo había visto antes, un chico bastante apartado de los demás cuando la pesadilla aún no comenzaba._

- _ ¡Maldita sea, no quiero matarte! – gritó la chica mientras levantaba las manos y sujetaba al muchacho por las muñecas, ambos estuvieron forcejeando durante un par de minutos cuando el joven se dobló el talón, ambos cayeron al suelo, uno arrastrando al otro a su paso, los dos tributos rodaron por una empinada colina que los llevó a la orilla del arroyo…_

_Ellenis cayó sobre el joven, sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca y ambos presentaban el gesto de la sorpresa, el tributo del distrito doceavo bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta que entre ambos se encontraba la cuchilla del joven, y ahí estaba de nuevo, un hilillo apenas visible comenzó a rodar por la comisura de los labios del chico._

- _Lo siento… lo siento ¡Por favor perdóname! –gritó la joven mientras se ponía de pie y se percataba de la herida causada por aquella caída._

_Y estuvo de pie a lado del tributo cuarto hasta que este murió, Ellenis se arrodilló a su lado y cerró los dulces ojos del chico._

- _Hasta parece verdad…- la muchacha se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz seguida por carcajadas masculinas, tomó el arma y lo retiró del cuerpo inerte, tenía que defenderse con algo al menos, cuando se volvió hacia el lugar por donde habían provenido las voces y risas, se dio cuenta del problema en el que se había metido. **Los profesionales.**_

_Frente a ella se encontraban los tres pares de tributos que habían nacido para pelear y matar, no iba a poder contra todos a la vez…_

- _Si se acercan les cortaré el pescuezo…- amenazó la chica mientras apretujaba el arma entre sus manos y la mostraba a los seis chicos._

_Había muy pocas posibilidades sino es que ninguna, de salir con vida, maldijo al cuerpo que yacía sin vida tras ella, sino hubiera sido tan tonta en esos momentos no estaría siendo rodeada por el grupo de chicos._

- _No queremos matarte niña…- habló el más alto de ellos, Ellenis entrecerró los ojos ¿él muy imbécil creía que iba a tragarse sus palabras así como si nada? ¡JA! Que equivocado estaba, los azules ojos de la muchacha se encontraban en constante viaje de uno al otro, observando desde el primero joven hasta el último, sabía muy bien que si se descuidaba podía perder la cabeza, literalmente._

- _¿y ustedes para que van a dejarme viva? Les recuerdo que solo uno sobrevivirá a esta mierda.- respondió la joven mientras fijaba su dura mirada en el joven que le había dirigido la palabra._

_Era bien sabido que los profesionales era un grupo de aliados, que finalmente terminaban por matarte uno a los otros, solo de uno de ellos iba a continuar con vida después de eso; Y por alguna extraña razón, un vacío dentro de ella le hizo estremecerse, ella iba a morir a manos de uno de ellos, cada uno de esos jóvenes hombres era fuerte, habilidoso y con una mente perturbadora criada para matar humanos o cualquier otra especia que permaneciera con vida._

- _Tú eres Ellenis, la Tributo del pobre distrito doceavo, una cazadora por naturaleza… y nosotros somos cinco pobres muchachos con hambre, este es el trato niña, te dejamos vivir pero aliméntanos…- la joven de oscura melena se quedó con la boca seca, iban a permitirle vivir con la condición que cazara para ellos._

_No podía rechazar aquella petición tan extraña, no a costa de su vida, la muchacha volvió a recorrer su mirada celeste por cada uno de ellos, deteniéndose finalmente en aquel que poseía la sonrisa más pretensiosa y arrogante que jamás había visto, y al final, Ellenis aceptó aquel trato que al término de aquello, acabaría con su vida._

_…FIN FALSH BACK…_

- No tienes ni una jodida idea de lo que sentí, no te importó usarme como tú maldito escudo Heinrich, pero juró por la vida que perdí, que la pagarás muy caro.- la voz de Ellenis simplemente hizo sonreír a Snow, pero Cato desde tras del vitral se percató de la triste mirada.

- Entonces permíteme decir querida, que hasta que no sientas verdadero perdón hacia este viejo hombre, Katniss Everdeen no volverá a este mundo. – CONTINUARA.

* * *

**La verdad es que a partir de aquí las cosas se van a poner muy dificiles para nuestro querido Snow, no se si en verdad ese sea su único nombre así que le inventé uno por qué de verdad no me agradaba mucho ese nombre para un joven, pero en fin, espero les haya gustado, miles de Gracias por su pasiencia...**

_NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA._


End file.
